Beneath the Surface
by parischangedher
Summary: When Abby talks to Ziva about her uncertain feelings for a certain Probie, and Ziva mentions Tony on impulse -sparks fly. How soon will it be before the two couples get together? And what could a recent crime scene have to do with something that happened in Gibbs's past? Someone - or maybe multiple someones - come back into Gibbs's life again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, unfortunately – I'd be rich!

* * *

_He dragged me into that room, that horrid, beyond-awful smelling room, for the third time. My whole body aches, and my stomach desperately needs food other than the scraps I have been getting. I was…hurt…badly…the last times I have been in here. Very. Badly. I groan in frustration as my bare feet make contact with the slimy, dirty, cold cement floor as he yanks me down into a chair. My arms are cuffed behind me and I have a bag over my eyes – but I can sense another person there. My Mossad training, I presume. When will they just get this over with? I can't take it anymore. Suddenly, the bag was lifted off my head. I am shocked at the sight before me. Tony!, I think. What's he doing here! How long has he been here? What has happened to him? We start talking…he says he has had truth serum? So everything he is saying is true. "Couldn't live without you, I guess." Did he just say that? Truly? And…does this change…does he maybe l-love me like I d-…. No. I must not think like that. He could have meant it in a million different ways…, right?_

…_**.Flash-Forward…**_

_We are at a park on a seemingly beautiful spring day. But it is deceiving. I did not know better. Now I do. There is Ray, kneeling down on one knee. "Ziva David, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at me eagerly. I said yes, teary-eyed and shocked. I guess that is why I could not see the hint of a smirk on his face. Usually I can spot deceit a mile away. I guess I did not want to see it. He stood up and started laughing uncontrollably at me, while I was standing there choking up on my tears, trying to hold them back in the middle of the park. "You thought I was serious! Why would I want to marry you?" He sneered as he bent over, unable to contain his laughter. I know this is not how it happened, but still, he let me down. He did not trust me. He did not appreciate me. He might as well have done what I dream about – the pain might have been easier to handle than a slow-burning betrayal and long nights of being away from him, with only an empty box to meekly attempt to satisfy me. And worst of all- I fell for every little lie he told me – just like in my nightmares._

…_**.Flash-Forward…**_

_We are sitting on a sofa in a room that I do not recognize. I am snuggling into Tony's chest as he watches a James Bond movie, absentmindedly stroking my hair. I love it when he does that. However, I prefer just to watch him instead. He is handsome, with those bright, all-revealing eyes and his hair…oh how I love his hair. His lips…they look…enticing. He then turned to me and kissed me passionately, and before I knew it I was kissing him back, with all the pent-up tension I've felt over the years. I noticed when we finally broke away with a desperate need for air, and he was kissing my jaw. I let out a soft moan, and I could always see a wedding ring round his finger. I look at my left hand, and sure enough, I have the most beautiful, gorgeous diamond ring. I smile as I pull him back up to me, kissing him again, this time harder, with more passion. I feel him smile into the kiss as I put my hands in his hair. He puts his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. We finally break away after our lungs burn with a desperate need for oxygen as he pulls back, just enough so I can clearly see him. "I love you, Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo, my beautiful ninja." I smile at him and caress his cheek as I say, "I love you so much more, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" as we lean in to kiss each other again, with all of the pent-up passion that we have accumulated over the years. I feel peaceful and happy – but more importantly, I feel safe. I always feel safe when I am in his arms._

I jerk awake as a ringing sound interrupts my sleep. I shut off my alarm as I look at the clock. 0515. I sigh as I get up from my bed and walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. As I step into the hot shower, I think. _I always have those dreams, the same one, over and over again. The one in Somalia, I understand. I still have not fully gotten over it. The one with Ray make sense too. I mean it did not happen that way, but I see why I dream it. He betrayed me. He lied and lied and I did not see it. I should have seen it._

I start to wash my hair with the hot water pouring down my back and that shampoo Tony loves so much. _Wait, Tony? That dream I had, that last one. Is it a wish of mine? Do I love Tony DiNozzo? No, I cannot. He is my partner, and a close friend. That is it. We have each other's back. We care for each other's well-being, as partners should. Right? I do not have feelings for him. I could not. I should not. RIGHT?_

By the time I get out of the shower and get dressed it is 0600. I go into my kitchen and make some toast and jam and tea. I sit down in front of the TV and surf through channels eating my breakfast. _There is nothing good on in the morning, I think. Ah well, I might as well go to work now. _I get up and grab my keys, bag, and my jacket. I jump into my car and head off to work. _Well, here goes nothing. I cannot love Tony; it must be a figure of my imagination. It must be. It has to be. I cannot deal with another betrayal. I have already had too many of those._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!

Recap: I jump into my car and head off to work. _Well, here goes nothing. I cannot love Tony; it must be a figure of my imagination. It must be. It has to be. I cannot deal with another betrayal. I have already had too many of those._

It was 0730, and everyone in the office was settling in for the day. McGee and Tony were glued to their screens, but Ziva wasn't. She kept getting distracted and looking up at Tony. She couldn't get that dream out of her head today. She has had it before, and she usually just casts it aside and writes it off - but not today. Today, something was different. Today, she realized that she _could_ have feelings – strong ones – for DiNozzo. And that scared her. She has been hurt by men before. She has trusted them, and they constantly let her down, time and time again - her father, her brother, Michael, Ray. They all let her down. Each and every one of them had. She cannot take it anymore. She can't risk her heart again. Especially because she did not think he felt the same. _If he _did, she thought, _then maybe…No. _A person can only be broken so many times before they cannot be glued back together. And she feared that she was almost at that point, at the edge of a cliff. _He does not have feelings for me…or maybe he does, _she thought. _No, that is just wishful thinking. He treats me like a sister. It is just that, once in a while, there is a glimmer of something more in his eyes_, or that is at least what she tells herself. _I am acting like a teenage girl with a crush on her lab partner. I just-…"_

"Gear up. Dead Naval Officer" Gibbs said, interrupting Ziva's thoughts.

"Where are we going boss? Quantico?" asked McGee.

"Nope. The community pool" answered Gibbs, much to the team's shock. They have not had any cases there before. They quickly recovered though, and David and McGee headed towards the elevator.

"Oh, that's great boss! I mean, it's not great the guy's dead, but it's just so hot in here and…" DiNozzo jumped up as he felt a hard slap on his head. "Never mind boss" he said quickly and grabbed his stuff, reaching the elevator just as it was about to close.

"Nice of you to join us, Tony" Ziva smirked as Tony stuck his hand in the crack to stop the elevator doors from closing.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off as he lightly glared at Ziva. "Thanks. It's great to be here", he replied, sarcasm very evident in his voice.

Gibbs took out the keys for the car and gave them to Ziva, much to the mens' horror. "Meet ya there, guys" Gibbs smirked. Ziva smiled eagerly, and Tony and McGee glanced at each other with dread in their eyes.

"Oh boy" McGee uttered, and DiNozzo just nodded at him.

"You can say that again."

Ziva grinned and, as soon as the elevator stopped, strode out of the elevator to the car.

"Here goes nothing" DiNozzo said, and McGee just nodded in agreement.

They all arrived in record time – thanks to Ziva's driving, of course. The ME van pulled up shortly after, and everyone got out.

"David, see if you can identify the victim. DiNozzo, photos. McGee witness statements" Gibbs instructed.

"What witness, Gibbs" Ziva asked, not seeing anyone near the victim, who was currently being attended to at the side of the pool by Ducky and Palmer.

"She is in the food area; she found him and called it in."

McGee nodded and walked off to where the woman was standing. "Hello, I understand you found the body." The short, pretty woman of 5 foot 3 nodded, looking in the distance. "What is your name?"

"Mindy Fadge" the woman answered, finally meeting McGee's kind, but suspicious eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded. "Yes, sorry. I'm kind of distracted, you know…"

"I understand. It is difficult. Did you know him?

"Yes. He is my ex-boyfriend. …Or was, I guess I should say. We dated for about a year. We broke up 4 years ago. It was mutual; I know what you are thinking. We both needed a break. The spark was gone. We both agreed it was time to move on."

"Okay. So what exactly happened here today?"

"I'm a lifeguard here to make some extra money in the summer. It's hard to have a job once I go to college. This is a good time to make money. Anyway, I came into work around 0700 and I got settled. I went to go check the levels of the pool when I found him. It was around 0730 when I saw him."

McGee nodded, writing some things down on his pad. "Can you tell me whether he has any enemies – old friends with a grudge, family?"

She shook her head. 'No, I'm sorry. After the breakup we lost touch. I do think he has a girlfriend though - or, had."

"Do you know her name?"

She thought for a minute. "Patty Herfek. Actually, she could be his wife. I'm not sure."

"Thank you, and remember, please don't leave town. We might have more questions." He pulled out his card. "If you remember anything, give me a call." She nodded.

"Will do" and she walked away.

MEANWHILE….

"Time of death, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, given the fact that he was submerged in the water, it is more complicated. I would estimate about 7-10 hours ago."

"That would be about 9-midnight last night" Gibbs calculated. "Cause of death?"

"Without bringing him down to autopsy, it appears he was killed by a stab in the back with a kitchen knife." Palmer explained.

"Oh, that reminds me of a time when I was…" Ducky trailed off down memory lane to Palmer, as Gibbs met up with Ziva.

"I found a name, Gibbs." Looking at her AFUS fingerprinting device, she read off. Naval Officer Darren Herfek, 38, has a wife, a Patty Herfek, and 2 children – a 4 year old Nicole and a 12 year old William."

Gibbs nodded as DiNozzo and McGee came up to them. "Alright, let's go back to base" he said as he walked off. Then he remembered something and turned around. "Oh, and Ziva's driving again."

The boys groaned, while Ziva smirked. "Boss! Why?" DiNozzo whimpered.

"We have a case to solve, DiNozzo. Time is valuable," he smirked.

"Tim, if we don't get out alive, I'm sorry for picking on you."

"Thanks Tony. And I'm sorry for thinking you're immature."

"Oh, if I wanted to kill you two, it would not be by a car." Ziva said.

Tony and Tim just looked at each other before following Ziva to their fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**Tim, if we don't get out alive, I'm sorry for picking on you."**

"**Thanks Tony. And I'm sorry for thinking you're immature."**

"**Oh, if I wanted to kill you two, it would not be by a car." Ziva said.**

**Tony and Tim just looked at each other before following Ziva to their fate.**

* * *

By the time they returned from collecting evidence it was 1200. McGee went out to make a lunch run. DiNozzo was searching for information on the victim and his family, and Ziva was looking at the ex-girlfriend for a lead. Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey, it's Abby. Can you come down to the lab?"

"I'll send Ziva, Abs. I really need some coffee."

"Alright, I'll be waiting." They hung up, and Gibbs told Ziva to go down and see Abby while he went for a quick coffee break.

Ziva walked into the lab and was greeted by loud music and Abby staring into space.

"Abby? Is everything alright?" she asked as she came over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said as she turned off the music. "Yeah, I'm okay I guess. I just wanted to let you know that I did some research on the knife, and, while there are no fingerprints on it, I found that they are sold in North Carolina by a custom-design store. So the killer must be living there. If you of DiNozzo can give me some search parameters, I can see if I can find someone."

"Okay, thanks Abby. Now, what is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Abby. I am a trained ex-Mossad assassin. I can tell when you are lying. What is wrong?"

Abby sighed. "Well….it's McGee." She looked up at Ziva sheepishly.

"What did he do to you? If he hurt you, Abby…"

"Hurt me? No! Thanks for the concern though."

"That is what best friends are for." Ziva smiled. "Now, if he did not hurt you, then what happened?"

Abby looked away. "Well, that's just it. _Nothing_ happened."

Ziva looked at Abby. "Do you _want something_ to happen?"

"No…Yes…No…Maybe….Oh, I don't know Ziva! That's my problem!"

"Oh, well in that case I can relate. It's just like how I feel with To-….never mind." Ziva looked away, hoping Abby didn't hear. She didn't mean to say that. It was just on impulse, a reflex.

"Oh my gosh ZIVA!" Abby said, pouncing on Ziva and giving her a huge suffocating hug "I KNEW IT! I SO KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT! AHHHH!"

"I can't b-breathe, Abby."

"Oh sorry." Abby said as she released her iron grip on Ziva. "Okay, so we have a situation."

"And what is that?"

"….Tiva and McAbby!"

"…What?"

"Exactly, They're codenames. For you and Tony and me and McGee!"

"We do not need a codename Abby."

"Yeah, I guess so. We can do without one."

"No, I mean there is nothing to be done about it. We will just pretend this conversation never happened."

"NO! We can't! It's fate!"

_What am I doing? I must be losing it. _"….fine Abby. What do you suggest?"

"Well…we need to make sure they feel the same way. So…"

_Oi vey. Here we go. _"So... what?

"We need a plan. An infallible, perfect plan." Abby said, pacing around her lab.

"Well, we could always just-"

Abby snapped her fingers. "I've got it! We could each ask the other and secretly record it so they can't chicken out later and deny it!"

"Well, I do not know if-"

"C'mon, Ziva! We are both VERY dangerous women. They'll have no choice but to confess."

_I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Me and my big mouth._ "Then what?"

"Then we'll….take it from there. Okay, meeting of Tiva and McAbby is now closed. Now shoo before Gibbs gets suspicious."

"Shoo?" Ziva said, slightly confused.

"LEAVE, Ziva."

"Oh."

* * *

It was 0645, and Tony had dug up a criminal record for Mindy. "Boss," putting it up on the plasma, "It says that she has a history of assault and drug possession."

McGee stood up next. "I found out that there have been some angry voicemails left by a Freddy Pusik concerning children. I dug into his record and he is divorced, and his wife gained custody of his two kids. Could be motive, since Darren has two children. Maybe he got jealous."

Ziva looked at Tony while he started speaking. _I might be crazy, but just maybe, Abby's lan could...work? Do I even want that? Who knows. It has to be better than Ray and Michael. Right? _

"Eh, I don't know. I'm still betting on the ex" said DiNozzo. But we need to talk to the wife too."

Ziva stood up. "It appears as if Herfek had a good family life –nothing that stands out. Although, the wife would have gained a lot of money from his life insurance policy."

"Good work, it's 0700, go home. Oh, and rest up, David and DiNozzo. You have a big job tomorrow." Gibbs smirked as he collected his things.

McGee looked quizzically at Gibbs, while Tony and Ziva just glanced at each other and they all left wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!**

**A/N:I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY for not updating in so long! I've been so busy with studying for my AP that I just took today. So, intil finals come in June, I'll try to make it up to you! Please rate/review!**

* * *

**Recap: **

**"Good work, it's 0700, go home. Oh, and rest up, David and DiNozzo. You have a big job tomorrow." Gibbs smirked as he collected his things.**

**McGee looked quizzically at Gibbs, while Tony and Ziva just glanced at each other and they all left wondering what would happen tomorrow.**

* * *

It was about 0900 and all of the NCIS agents were hard at work to find a lead in their case. Gibbs was on a coffee run. They have not had a very productive morning. All were looking dismally at their screens, as if staring at it would give them a breakthrough in this difficult case. After a little while, McGee smiled in triumph.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Finally!"

"What?" Tony and Ziva asked excitedley.

"I found something in Mindy Fadge's records. It looks like she's made a rather large deposit recently."

"How large is large, McGee?" Gibbs questioned as he walked into the squadroom.

"100,000 dollars."

"Alright then. We need to figure out what makes this woman tick. We need to wrap this case up quickly. McGee and I, we'll go and question Freddy Pusik. DiNozzo and Ziva, you two will be going undercover to interact with Mindy. We want to see if she's the type of 'man-crazy' woman who would kill if need be. We need to observe her. You'll go in two hours – run home to change and grab some stuff."

Tony and Ziva were shocked. All they could say was "Okay" and walk out, dumbfounded.

As they each walked to their separate cars they didn't say a word to each other. Both were deep in thought, as if in a trance, as they left the Navy yard.

* * *

_Me. Undercover. With Tony. At a pool. I mean, I know I've done way more with him when we went undercover years ago, but that was harmless. We barely knew each other. Now it's different... At least, for me. Maybe not for Tony. This reminds me of that dream I had with him. Could it be true? Is this what all of these years have been leading up to? No, I'm just being ridiculous. It is just an assignment. At a pool. With Tony. Now, just for he off-chance that he…for the assignement, where is that red bikini…_

* * *

_Oh my gosh. What are the odds? I mean I really have started to develop feelings for her, that I just can't deny any longer. But I do not think she thinks the same of me. Ishe's ex-Mossad asssassin who speaks 10 languages…I'm a movie-buff ex-cop. Still, she was attracted to that runnerwith the orange hat….Oh come on Tony, hold it together. I can do this. This is my chance. Maybe she'll love how I act so much that she'll want to do it for real. Maybe, just maybe. Good thing I've been working out lately._

* * *

When Gibbs and McGee came back from questioning Freddy, they ruled him out. He had an alibi that checked out for the time when the offier could have been murdered. He was away in Arizona for a business trip.

"Now what, boss?"

"Get the wife in here. Let's make this quick and tie it up. I'd love to have it done by tonight."

Mcgee was surprsed. "That soon boss?"

"Yeah, McGee."

They continued to work in silence for a few moments before McGee couldn't resist any longer. He ad to ask him.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked up from the paperwork. "Yeah, McGee?"

"Boss…why did you have Tony and Ziva go undercover together? I mean, there would have been other ways to get the information we need, and you know as well as I do that their chemistry is like a ticking time bomb. One situation like this could start something with them that nobody would be able to stop."

Gibbs looked at McGee and smiled. "I know, Tim. Rule #51."

McGee thought for a minute. "What's that one?"

Gibbs half smiled as he looked back at his paperwork for a moment, then back up at him. "Sometimes, you're wrong."

McGee nodded in understanding and turned back to his computer. _"Yes, sometimes you're wrong. About breaking up with Abby – definitely." _That was one of the things he regrets the most. "_But it's not too late to fix it. No, it's definitely not," _he thought as he smiled to himself. Gibbs held an all-knowing look at McGee, half smiled, and went back to his desk._ That's my kids for you. Stubborn to a fault. Just like me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!**

* * *

**Recap: **

**Gibbs looked at McGee and smiled. "I know, Tim. Rule #51."**

**McGee thought for a minute. "What's that one?"**

**Gibbs half smiled as he looked back at his paperwork for a moment, then back up at him. "Sometimes, you're wrong."**

**McGee nodded in understanding and turned back to his computer.**_**"Yes, sometimes you're wrong. About breaking up with Abby – definitely."**_**That was one of the things he regrets the most. "**_**But it's not too late to fix it. No, it's definitely not,"**_**he thought as he smiled to himself. Gibbs held an all-knowing look at McGee, half smiled, and went back to his desk.**_**That's my kids for you. Stubborn to a fault. Just like me.**_

* * *

Tony and Ziva met back at the squad room in an hour. Both had secretly tried (and failed) to compose themselves and to hold themselves together. Tony was hoping to make Ziva fall in love with him, and Ziva was trying NOT to allow this to get personal, which she was failing miserably at. Both of them had intense feelings for the other just beneath the surface of their confident, tough exteriors. McGee was sitting at his desk and Gibbs was out to gather some last minute stuff for the op. The office phone on Ziva's desk ringed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ziva, it's me, Abby. You ready for our plan?"

_Oh no. _"Oh Abby, I will be leaving with Tony soon. I do not think now is a good time."

"Of COURSE IT IS THEN! Tell Tony I need him down at the lab. You work on McGee and text me, alright?"

Ziva sighed. _Abby doesn't forget anything. _"Alright, Abby. He'll be right down." She hung up the phone and turned to Tony.

"Abby needs you down at the lab before we go."

Tony looked at her a little puzzled. "She found something for this case?"

"I do not know, she just said she needed you down at the lab."

"Alright then, he said as he got up and walked to the elevator. Hopefully I won't be long."

Once he left Ziva studied McGee for a moment while he was working before she rolled her chair over to his desk.

"Ziva? What's up?"

_Here goes nothing. Oh Abby, how you got me to agree to this I have no idea. _"I need to ask you a question, McGee. And I need you to be honest with me." She said as she secretly turned on the recorder on her phone.

McGee looked a little confused, but compliant. "Okay…"

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, trying to gauge his reaction. "Do you still have feelings for Abby?"

McGee was taken aback by Ziva's words, and tried, failing miserably, to keep his composure and not give anything away. That in of itself was a dead giveaway to the ex-assassin.

"Well, I uh…" He looked away quickly, searching for the words. _Should I tell her? What if….maybe this is good? _Before he could think any further, his mouth got ahead of his brain, and he said "Yeah, I do." _Wait, did I just say that. Oh no, what am I going to do now, Abby's gonna…_

He was interrupted by a smiling Ziva. "Relax, McGee. That's sweet."

Before McGee could respond Gibbs came bursting out of the elevator with supplies in his hand. He handed a bag to Ziva. Inside it was sunscreen, sunglasses, a brush, some money, and fake ID's. She looked at them. They weren't as fake as she thought. "Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva DiNozzo." _Oh that sounds nice. Really nice. Wait, hold on Ziva, slow down. It's just an assignment. Just. A. job. Right?_

"You'll leave in a few minutes. Since this is a non-dangerous mission we'll have gps trackers on you in case something happens, but we decided an earpiece is too risky – especially because it could get wet from swimming."

"Alright Gibbs. Don't worry, we can do this." _No listening devices…no backup. Tony and I are pretty much private. This could be a recipe for disaster._

"I'm not worried Ziva. At all." Gibbs smiled to himself as he went back to his desk to drink some coffee while Ziva walked over to her own and sat down, trying desperately to calm herself down before Tony arrived back from Abby.

* * *

Tony walked down from the elevator to Abby's lab to find it seemingly empty. When he turned around and tried to leave the doors slammed shut and locked. _What the…_

"Hello, Tony." Abby said as she appeared out of the back oof the lab. "I'm glad to see you. I needed to talk to you."

"Okay….Abby, what's going on?"

"Sit down."

Reluctantly he sat at one of the computer stools, and Abby took the other one. She just looked at him for a few minutes before Tony broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me something?"

"Yes." She leaned in closer to him. "Before you answer this, Tony, remember: I can kill you and leave NO forensic evidence."

Tony gulped. "Right, right, I remember."

Abby stared him down. "Do you care about Ziva?"

"Of course I do, she's my partner. We're friends."

Abby glared. "Tony, that's not what I meant and you know it. So, I'll rephrase and ask again. Do you have _romantic_ feelings towards Ziva?" Her eyes pierced his, searching them for an answer.

_How did she…Aright. Do I tell her? Abby is the biggest gossiper, everyone will know. She can keep secrets sometimes though. Do I even want this to be a secret?_

"I, uhh, I…" Abby stared him down with her death glare. Before Tony could decide in his mind what to do, his heart took control and he spoke first.

"Yes. Yes I do. I mean, I uhh…" Before he could finish Abby jumped off her chair and pulled Tony into one of her breath-depriving bear hugs.

"OH MY GOSH TONY YAY! THAT'S AWESOME! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!"

_Shoot, what did I get myself into. _"Uh, Abby, I don't know, I mean, I…"

Suddenly his phone rang, interrupting them.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey, Tony, get back up here now. You and Ziva need to leave."

"Alright boss, on my way." He said quick goodbyes to Abby and made his way to the elevator. _This is it. This is my chance. Failure is not an option._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!

* * *

**Recap:**

**"OH MY GOSH TONY YAY! THAT'S AWESOME! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!"**

_**Shoot, what did I get myself into.**_**"Uh, Abby, I don't know, I mean, I…"**

**Suddenly his phone rang, interrupting them.**

**"DiNozzo."**

**"Hey, Tony, get back up here now. You and Ziva need to leave."**

**"Alright boss, on my way." He said quick goodbyes to Abby and made his way to the elevator.**_**This is it. This is my chance. Failure is not an option.**_

* * *

_**A/N: You guys are going to like this one! :)**_

* * *

Tony and Ziva both kept quiet during the drive. Tony had his eyes focused on the road, and Ziva was texting Abby.

_Abby! McGee still likes you – I knew even before he said it – It was drawn all over his face._

_LOL, it's written Ziva. And YAY! Did you record it?_

_Same difference. Yes Abby I did. I am happy for you two. :)_

_Thanks. Aren't you going to ask me what Tony said?_

_Uh…oh yeah…what did he say, Abby? _ Ziva wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

_First he tried to play it off with the whole 'oh yeah we're partners' excuse, but with me and my scariness I got him to clarify. Do you have your headphones? I'll send you the recording. My computer was on the whole time recording the conversation._

_Yeah, I do. Thanks. _Here goes nothing, Ziva thought as she anxiously waited for Abby.

_Alright, here you go._

* * *

"_**Aren't you going to ask me something?"**_

_**"Yes. Before you answer this, Tony, remember: I can kill you and leave NO forensic evidence."**_

_**"Right, right, I remember."**_

_**"Do you care about Ziva?"**_

_**"Of course I do, she's my partner. We're friends."**_

_**"Tony, that's not what I meant and you know it. So, I'll rephrase and ask again. Do you have **__**romantic **__**feelings towards Ziva?" **_

_**"I, uhh, I…Yes. Yes I do. I mean, I uhh…" **_

_**"OH MY GOSH TONY YAY! THAT'S AWESOME! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!"**_

_**"Uh, Abby, I don't know, I mean, I…"**_

* * *

_Wow Abby. I do not know what to say._

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? This is awesome! It's what you wanted! ...Right?_

_I guess so…I do not know Abby. I do not know if I want to get involved in another relationship again. I do not think I can take another heartache. _

_Aw, I know Ziva. I'm your best friend, I'm here for you – whatever you need me for. And right now, here's what I'm going to do for you: TONY WON'T HURT YOU. HE'S ONE OF THE SWEETEST GUYS I KNOW- NOT LIKE THE OTHER GUYS YOU'VE DATED BEOFRE. AND BESIDES- IF HE DID, HE KNOWS GIBBS AND I WILL HUNT HIM DOWN AND WE'D KILL HIM LEAVING NO FORENSIC EVIDENCE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. SO STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND LET YOURSELF ENJOY THIS! HE'LL PROBABLY MEAN A LOT OF WHAT HE'LL SAY TO YOU TODAY. I love you Ziva. Everything will work out._

Ziva laughed a little to herself. _Thanks Abby, I needed to hear that. We're almost there so I'll update you later. Wish me luck. I love you too._

Tony's words brought her back to reality. "We're here." Ziva nodded as he parked the car. She turned to him and smiled. "You ready, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled. _Here we go. _"If you are, _Mrs. DiNozzo._ I'll grab the bag," he said as he opened the car door and opened the trunk.

_Mrs. DiNozzo…that sounds perfect. Maybe Abby's right? Just maybe?_

Tony walked around to her side and opened the door, helping her out. He gave her a light kiss on her cheek and smiled at her. "Let's go baby". Ziva smiled and took his hand as they made their way to the entrance. Tony paid, flashed their false ID's, and they made their way to a rather large lounge chair, made specifically for couples, that had just enough room for two. Ziva smiled to herself.

"There's Mindy" Tony said as he subtly motioned over to the lifeguard post near the deeper end of the pool. "I guess we'll be going over there."

Ziva simply nodded in agreement and took off her cover-up, revealing her red bikini with gold-colored rings connecting the straps on her shoulders to the cups in front. She started rummaging through the bag for the sunscreen.

_Wow. _Tony thought as he watched her. _If I didn't know better, I'd say she was trying to impress me. _

Tony came up behind her and circled her waist. "You look stunningly sexy." He whispered in her ear and lightly kissed her neck as he felt shivers run down her back. _Wait – we're acting, right? And it's certainly not cold out. You can't fake shivers….does that mean…_

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. __He's going to find out. I just know it. It just feels so natural and perfect, and…_

Tony released his strong hold on her. "Let's put sunscreen on and get in the water."

_Well, we are supossed to be a couple right? Here goes nothing. _Ziva smiled flirtatiously at him. "Oh yeah, you're right. Do you think you can, maybe, help me out with that?"

Tony smirked. "It would be my pleasure." He then changed his tone of voice into a more commanding, slightly husky one. "Lie down on your stomach."

Ziva did as she was told without a word. _...Wow. This is so unlike me. God help me with this man. I am a goner. _Tony smiled as he sat next to her and squirted some lotion in his hands. _Good thing this is an adults-only pool, _he thought.

Tony started at her shoulders. He massaged the lotion into them slowly, applying just the right amount of pressure. He did the same to her neck and moved to her back. Tony made sure to cover every area with the sunscreen. He then teasingly ran his fingers ever so slightly, like a feather touch, down her spine. He smirked a little when he saw her shiver against his touch. _If only…_he thought. Then he skipped down to her feet, rubbing them a little before going up to her calves and massaging the lotion into them. He reached her thigh and ran his fingers with the lotion over them sensually for a few seconds before he rubbed it in. He made sure to cover them completely, and then he teasingly ran a finger about an inch away from her bikini bottom. She let out an almost inaudible moan as he smirked.

_I guess he wasn't lying when he told Abby he liked me. Oh gosh, what this man does to me without even trying. Tell me why I even suggested this again? Me and my big mouth. I usually am good at thinking things through before I speak, but for some reason I just cannot with him. At this rate I'll be pregnant with 3 toddlers in a year._

"Turn around" he commanded gently yet with a tone of authority. _How this man makes me act like this is beyond me. Usually if a man ever tries to tell me what to do he ends up on the floor with something broken and something else bleeding. _Ziva reluctantly obeyed, keeping her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at his mesmerizing eyes. She was afraid that all she'd find was an act for their mission. Even though that at that moment was the farthest thing from Tony's mind. He rubbed the lotion at her feet and legs, moving up to her stomach and her upper chest. He dotted it onto her face and rubbed it in gently. Then he traced the outline of her bathing suit as he kissed her forehead. He looked at her and she bravely opened her eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said seriously as he pushed her hair back. Ziva looked into his all-revealing eyes and got hopeful that he wasn't acting. She smiled softly. "Thank you Tony. Now, let us go 'swimming', yes?" she said as she snapped out of the trance he had put her in and sat up quickly, grabbing his hand and leading him to the water near where Mindy was.

They waded into the water and swam over to the deep end where Mindy was keeping watch. She was talking angrily on her cell phone. Tony had one of their famous silent eye to eye conversations with Ziva. She subtly nodded and swam over to Tony. She pretended to whisper something in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Tony took only a few seconds before responding. He deepened the kiss and pulled Ziva closer to him as he swam further into the deep end so they could hear what Mindy was talking about. Ziva broke the kiss and made eye contact with him again, subtly nodding her head over to where Mindy was. Tony inconspicuously nodded and Ziva could have sworn she saw something else besides mere acknowledgement in his eyes. She thought she saw something in them for her, something real. She couldn't be sure though. _I am only making this up, _she told herself._ This is just for show. _She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him to her again, kissing him passionately on the lips. _Based on that kiss, there is definitely something there. Oi vey, I am falling for Anthony DiNozzo. No, erase that - I have fallen for Anthony DiNozzo._ He returned the favor and ran his hands down her back. _God help me, I love this woman. _Suddenly Tony broke the kiss and started to softly lick and nibble on Ziva's ear, as a sign to listen to what Mindy was saying.

"No! You listen to me! That woman is the slutiest, most spiteful human I ever saw. Almost as bad as that late husband of hers. Actually, no. He was worse. He was the one who broke up with me to marry the likes of _her." _Ziva locked eyes with Tony and mouthed the word "cell phone". He nodded and switched on the voice recording option. _"He deserved what was coming to him." _They waited a moment as the person on the other line spoke. _"Oh, believe me, girl, he got exactly what he deserved. I made sure of it."_

Ziva looked at Tony as he made his way to the ladder, with Ziva still holding onto him. They both got out their badges and handcuffs they had hidden before and walked up to Mindy. When she saw them, she hung up. She twitched nervously as she got down from the lifeguard post.

"Um, can I help you two?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant. But Tony and Ziva knew better.

He spoke up first. "Mindy Fadge, you're under arrest for the murder of Darren Herfek."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**Ziva looked at Tony as he made his way to the ladder, with Ziva still holding onto him. They both got out their badges and handcuffs they had hidden before and walked up to Mindy. When she saw them, she hung up. She twitched nervously as she got down from the lifeguard post.**

**"Um, can I help you two?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant. But Tony and Ziva knew better.**

**He spoke up first. "Mindy Fadge, you're under arrest for the murder of Darren Herfek."**

* * *

It was 0500 and the case was closed. The team had consulted with Ducky, who confirmed that the knife used to kill him matched one from Mindy's kitchen. Everyone was glad the case had been wrapped up so quickly – well, except for Tony and Ziva. They each wished that they weren't that efficient at their undercover mission – for slightly different reasons.

Tony, on one hand, wanted to get Ziva to want to be with him. He wanted to impress her, and, although he thinks he had, he wasn't completely sure. Ziva, on the other hand, knew that Tony had feelings for her already, so she wasn't trying to impress him (too much, anyway). Instead, she simply enjoyed the moments they spent together. For the first time in a long time, even though it was technically an act, she felt completely physically, and more importantly, emotionally, safe. She knew Tony wouldn't hurt her.

Despite these revelations over the past few days, both people still remained suborn to a fault. Neither wanted to make the first move – but they both deep down knew that someone would have to – and that it was bound to happen sooner rather than later.

McGee and Tony had already packed up and gone home – it was a Friday, and everyone wanted to leave as soon as possible. They usually didn't get to leave this early. Ziva, however, went downstairs to abby's lab to talk to her.

"Abby?" Ziva called as she entered the lab.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled, running up to her and giving her one of her famous air-depriving hugs. This time, however, Abby was the first one to let go.

"So! Tell me! What happened with you and Tony!"

Ziva smiled. "Well, we were able to catch Mindy fairly quickly and…"

Abby glared at Ziva. "You know that is not what I'm talking about! Come on! What happened between you and Tony while you were undercover?"

Ziva laughed. "Sorry Abby. I knew what you meant." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Abby, it was just so…wonderful. Pretending we were married, hearing him say _Mrs. DiNozzo_…it just felt so right. I know it makes no sense because it was just an act, but there was something in his eyes and the way he touched me that seemed so _real_ to me." Ziva thought for a minute. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Aw no, Ziva. There is a little something called a white lie. It means that a lie can have some truth to it – maybe that is what happened to you two today. What _exactly_ did he do?"

She looked down to the floor for a minute. "Well, first he called me _Mrs. DiNozzo_ and kissed me on the cheek. Then we went over and found a lounge chair. I took my cover-up off and he reached behind me and kissed my neck. That is when things kind of…fell apart…or together, depending on how you look at it." Abby looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…then I had an idea come over me. Usually I think things through very carefully before I speak my opinion, but when I'm with him there are many times I can't think straight. I knew we were supposed to act like a married couple, all flirty and all over each other…so when he said that we should put sunscreen on and go swimming…"

Abby grinned. _I know my best friend so well._ "Oh my gosh Ziva! You didn't!" One look from Ziva told Abby all she needed to know. "Oh my gosh you DID! Ziva! That's great! I mean I knew you were comfortable around men and a sexual woman but…wow! That's awesome! And pretty brave of you considering…so…how'd it feel?" She asked with a wink.

Ziva felt herself getting warm. _Easy Ziva, easy,_ she told herself. _Abby's my friend, like a sister, really. I can tell her… _"It was…really nice. _Really._ Nice. And now I would be shocked if he didn't know how much I care about him."

"Why?"

Ziva looked away for a second or two. "Let us just say that I made some small…_verbal assurances_ to him while he was…"

Abby grinned and laughed. "Oh Zi!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now he probably believes what I told him about being a 'screamer'."

Abby burst out laughing. "I guess you're right about that!"

Ziva grinned. "So, how's McGee, Abby?"

Now it was Abby's turn to look away for a moment. "He's…good…but not as observant as Tony is, I'm afraid."

"Or maybe you are just better at hiding it than I am, Abby."

Both girls looked at each other and cracked up, laughing together for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I suppose that could be why!"

The women were interrupted by a growl emanating from their stomachs.

"I guess we should get something to eat, right Abby?"

"Yeah, we should. Why don't we each invite Tony and McGee over? I mean, it is a Friday, and maybe…"

Ziva smiled. "I guess you never know. Do you want to be together or just one on one?"

Abby thought for a minute. "Let's be separate. I love you Zi, but I would rather not hear you with Tony tonight." She smirked at Ziva.

"Oh Abby. Nothing like that is going to happen tonight."

"Yeah, but you never know. You could need help putting on lotion again."

Both girls started laughing as they began to call the guys.

* * *

Tony and McGee had each made their way home. McGee entered his apartment and flung himself on the couch. _Now what should I do? I need Abby to know…I can't keep living like this. Carpe Diem- "seize the day". I didn't think I would say this…but I really need to talk to Tony. This is his field of expertise, after all._

Tony drove home with his iPod blasting music. He was trying so hard to clear his head – but it wasn't working. He was so sure Ziva had really felt something for him. But then she left so quickly after they had wrapped up the case. _Probably to Abby's_, he thought. _I just need for her to know. Even for the off-chance I'm completely wrong…she needs to know. I need to know. Neither of us are getting any younger…and with our line of work…_

The sound of his phone interrupted Tony from his thoughts.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey Tony. Are you busy? I need to talk to you."

_What's going on? McGee never calls me on a Friday night. _"Sure, McGee. What's going on?"

He took a deep breath. _This is it. I can trust Tony. I know I can – with my life. As many times as we've teased each other…he's like a brother to me. _"I need your advice."

"About?"

"Women. Specifically, one woman."

"Ah, I see. So who is this lucky woman? Where'd you meet her?"

"Tony - it's Abby."

"Alright McGee. So what's the problem?"

"Y-you're not surprised?"

Tony laughed. "Nah. I knew it was only a matter of time. You two were so happy together. So, what do you need me for?"

"Yeah, we were." He smiled at the memory. "Well, I just do not want to mess it up. I have never been that good with women, not like you Tony. Usually I manage alright, but this is Abby we're talking about. I can't screw this up. That's why I need your help. I wanted you to give me some advice or pointers or tricks or something. I need your help."

Tony smiled softly. "Alright, McLovin'. I'm here for you – you know that. You know, this is cliché, but all you really have to do is be yourself. Be confident, stand your ground, sweep her off her feet. _Make her want you_."

"Is that what you did with Ziva on the undercover mission?"

Tony smiled sheepishly. "…yeah. At least, I tried. I hope I succeeded."

"I'm sure you did Tony. If anyone can 'sweep Ziva, an Israeli ninja, off her feet' it's you."

"Thanks McGee. So just remember – be confident, respectful – but not too respectful that you're not flirty. There's a thin line, you know. Play around with her a little – tease her. And try not to stutter too much. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Tony." He paused for a second. "You know I think of you like a brother, right?"

Tony smiled. "I know, Tim. You're like mine too. Goodnight – and good luck!"

"You too. Night."

Within a few minutes of them hanging up, the girls called them. Both McGee and Tony were pleasantly surprised. They hadn't expected _this._

"McGee."

"Hey, it's Abby. You wanna come over later for dinner? I know it's short notice so…"

McGee didn't have to think twice. "Yes Abs, I'd love to. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"DiNozzo."

"Hey Tony. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over later. I'm cooking, and I thought that…"

_Is this really happening? I guess I made more of an impression than I thought. _He smirked. "I'd like that. I'll be there in an hour?"

"Alright. See you soon."

Both men just sat on their couches in shock for a minute – or five. _What are the odds? Well…here goes nothing._

* * *

**A/N: Long one! Please Review! And thanks so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"McGee."**

**"Hey, it's Abby. You wanna come over later for dinner? I know it's short notice so…"**

**McGee didn't have to think twice. "Yes Abs, I'd love to. I'll see you soon."**

**"DiNozzo."**

**"Hey Tony. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over later. I'm cooking, and I thought that…"**

_**Is this really happening? I guess I made more of an impression than I thought. **_**He smirked. "I'd like that. I'll be there in an hour?"**

**"Alright. See you soon."**

**Both men just sat on their couches in shock for a minute – or five. **_**What are the odds? Well…here goes nothing.**_

* * *

Abby raced around her apartment getting ready for McGee. _Everything should be perfect._ She had put some spaghetti on the stove and got herself ready. She changed into simple dark-wash skinny jeans with a black blouse and skull earrings. She pulled her hair into the usual two ponytails and checked herself in the mirror.

She turned off the spaghetti, drained it, and added the sauce. Then she started making salad. When she was done with that she set the table and got out that new videogame she bought that they could play together. _He'll be so surprised. Breathe Abby, breathe. You've got this. It's just McGee._ But, being the hyper person she is – Abby could barely stop bouncing up and down in anticipation.

* * *

When Ziva got home the first thing she did was wash, season, and place the chicken in the oven. Then she made a quick salad, set the table elegantly, and then went to change. She wore a simple but sophisticated sleeveless black dress with a pretty, long silver necklace. She put on comfortable sandals. _Tony hardly ever sees me dressed like this_, she thought. She gingerly re-applied the little makeup she had put on this morning, only adding some light lip gloss.

As Ziva walked into the kitchen she had an idea. Looking in her cabinets, she pulled out some flour, yeast, and other ingredients they would need. _This will be fun_, she thought. She had a vague memory of making bread when she was very young, and it was one of the only positive memories she had as a child. It was important to her, and she wanted to share it with him. As a last check, she looked all around her apartment, ensuring that everything was running smoothly. _This is it._

* * *

McGee pulled up to Abby's building and prepared himself. _Alright, I can do this. It's just Abby. I used to date her, after all. It will work out. I know it will. It has to. _He calmed himself down and entered the building, walking into the elevator and waited to get to her floor. While he was riding up, the elevator stopped and an elderly couple entered. They were holding hands and the man kissed his wife's forehead softly. They looked over at McGee and smiled at him, who smiled back. As the elevator opened to Abby's floor and McGee walked towards her apartment, he thought to himself. _That's the kind of relationship I want with Abby. I want to be 90 years old and sit out on the patio watching the sunset with her while our grandchildren play in the front lawn under our watchful eye. That's what I want. _

In under a minute he was in front of Abby's door, trying desperately to calm himself down. _Alright, I've got this. _He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. In a minute she opened the door and McGee smiled. _She looks beautiful without even trying. _

"Hi. Come in!" Abby smiled as she stepped aside to let him through.

"What smells so good?"

"Spaghetti. And you have perfect timing – it's ready now." She said as she started to go into the kitchen. "I'll just take-"

McGee grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, let me do it."

She smiled and sat down t the table while McGee brought the food and sat across from her.

"This is delicious Abby."

"Thanks McGee."

They talked on and on for 45 minutes about anything and everything - their cases, their family, their pasts. After a little while Abby had brought out some wine and they were starting to feel the effects of it.

"So, I have a surprise for you." Abby said as she batted her eyelashes playfully at McGee. He laughed.

"Oh Really? And what may that be?"

She showed him the game case. "This."

"Wow Abby! You have that? I love it! _I am impressed_." McGee smiled. "But I must warn you, I am very good at it. And don't even think about me going easy on you. It's not gonna happen."

Abby smiled back. "Wouldn't dream of it." They both got up and managed to clear the table in their impaired state and made their way to the TV. They could still think somewhat clearly, their inhibitions just disappeared from the wine. They both stumbled onto the couch and started up the game.

"Let's make this interesting," Abby suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

She thought for a second. "You obviously can't drive home in your condition. So, if I win, I get the coffin to sleep in and you sleep on the couch."

"And if I win?"

she smiled. "You get the coffin too."

McGee smiled. "You're on."

They played for a while, each too stubborn for their own good. After some time, McGee yelled in triumph. "Yes! I won!"

Abby smiled. Even though McGee had won, she still hadn't really lost. They both got ready for bed and they climbed into the coffin meant for one person. They had to cuddle and spoon so they would both fit. But neither of them were complaining.

"Goodnight McGee."

"Goodnight Abby." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and turned around – as much as she could in the cramped quarters – and kissed him softly on the lips. McGee smiled and wrapped his arms around Abby.

_Yes, a very good night_, he thought as they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Tony came to Ziva's apartment on time. He had brought some white flowers, and as he walked to her room he prepared himself. _Alright DiNozzo, you've got this. _He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Ziva opened the door. _She must've been waiting for me_, he smiled to himself.

"Wow." She looked so beautiful. _She should dress like that to work. But, then again, I already don't get enough done – if she was dressed like that across from me…I wouldn't get anything done._

Ziva smiled. "Come in."

Tony remembered the flowers he had been holding. "These are for you." He smiled, holding them out to her.

"Thanks Tony. You did not have to." She said as she stepped side to let him in. "I'll need a vase for these," she said as she walked off into the kitchen in search of one. Tony followed her after a moment to find her struggling to reach the vase on top of the high cabinet. She had very high ceilings in her apartment – Tony couldn't even reach them to get the vase down for her.

"Here I'll pick you up."

She hesitated for a moment before agreeing. He lifted her up in front of him, clasping onto her legs while she held onto her shoulders. Once she was high enough, she reached up and grabbed the vase, placing it down beneath her carefully before Tony carefully hoisted her down.

When she was safely on the ground she was trapped with Tony's strong arms on either side of her and with the counter behind her. She was so close to him and they just gazed at each other for a few moments before Ziva broke away.

"Since the chicken won't be ready for a while, I figured we could do something fun while we wait." Tony looked at her questionably until she lifted up the bag of flour. _Alright, this could be fun. And maybe a little sexy._

Ziva showed him how to add the ingredients together and how to sift the flour, which Tony did because it was a tiresome job and he was trying to be a gentleman. While he sifted the flour, Ziva told him about her memories of making bread while she was younger. He listened intently, and was grateful to have this insight into her life. He knew her childhood was a sore spot for her, and she didn't talk about it with just anyone.

She showed him how to add the flour to the other ingredients, as there was a specific way to do it. He listened and they got about halfway done when he decided to have some fun with her to lighten the mood. While she was getting a spoon out of a drawer, he took a little bit of flour into his hand and threw it playfully at her. He hit her and she immediately turned around and smiled evilly. There was no flour near her, so she took a plastic spatula in her hand instead.

"Oh, it's on DiNozzo." She said as she hit him on the arm with the spatula. He grinned and grabbed a towel, hitting her back with it. She ran around the counter opposite him, each of them daring the other to strike first. They went on like that for a little while until Tony had finally managed to grab and hold Ziva by the waist in front of him and pry the spatula out of her hands. She reached behind her and tried to grab the spatula back, but Tony had thrown it out of her reach.

"I win!" He laughed with Ziva still held against him. "Now I need to think of a prize."

Tony soon released her and she laughed as she went to put the bread in the oven and check the chicken –they had about 20 minutes left. Tony was washing his hands as Ziva creeped sneakily behind him and hit him with the towel again.

"Oh no, that's it!" He laughed as he picked Ziva up, carried her and threw her on the couch. She playfully tried to kick him off, but she truly didn't mind. He started tickling her relentlessly as she squirmed underneath him. Her feet, her stomach – anywhere he could think of. He only stopped when the buzzer for the food went off. "We're not done, you know." He smirked as she smiled, got up, and set the food on the table.

"We'll see," she said, secretly thrilled.

Tony, sensing Ziva's real feelings, simply smiled as he went to the table and they ate. During the meal, they started out casual, talking about their day. Then the conversation progressed to Ziva talking a little more about her childhood, and they both talked about what they wanted for the future.

"I want someone who wouldn't mind watching the Wizard of Oz, a movie that everyone has seen hundreds of times, with me when we're old and gray. Someone who, does not necessarily loves it as much as I do – just someone who will love watching it _with me._ A person who just wants to be with me, not caring what - if anything we're doing. someone who would be content with just watching the sunrise in the mornings or set at night. watching our kids' kids."

"I want someone who I can take walks on the beach with at dusk, someone who just wants to be with me and would be content with simply sitting in silence with their arms around me watching our grandchildren play. i do not need - nor want - some rich guy or some huge mansion. i just want someone with unconditional love fr me."

After eating ad clearing the table, they put on a movie – big surprise there – and it got late. Ziva and Tony both grew sleepy, and gradually inched their way over to each other, so by the middle of the movie, Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's strong chest, with his arms wrapped protectively around her, himself leaning back against the sofa, sleeping happily, with the love of his life in his arms.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading1 Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"**I want someone who wouldn't mind watching the Wizard of Oz with me when we're old and gray. Someone who, not necessarily loves it as much as I do – just someone who will love watching it **_**with me."**_

"**I want someone who I can take walks on the beach with at dusk, someone who just wants to be with me and would be content with simply sitting in silence with their arms around me watching our grandchildren play."**

**After eating and clearing the table, they put on a movie – big surprise there – and it got late. Ziva and tony both grew sleepy, and gradually inched their way over to each other, so by the middle of the movie, Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's strong chest, with his arms wrapped protectively around her, himself leaning back against the sofa, sleeping happily, with the love of his life in his arms.**

* * *

**A/N: I know I've been updating a lot lately and normally I'd want more reviews! (Please? xP) But I couldn't wait to write this. You're really going to like this one!**

* * *

It was a Saturday, and as far as the team knew they wouldn't have to go into work today unless an emergency came up. That was one of the reasons that urged Abby and Ziva to invite the objects of their affection over last night – they both knew there wouldn't be any rushing around in the morning – if the visits had lasted that long, which they had.

At 0800, Abby and McGee woke up around the same time to find themselves wrapped around each other. Both weren't drunk enough to not remember what happened. They remembered all right.

"Hey McGee."

"Hi Abby. Good morning."

"Good morning."

After a minute they both got up and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Here" Abby said, handing McGee a bottle of Advil after taking a couple herself.

"Thanks."

They took them and found some cereal and fruit in Abby's kitchen for breakfast. After they ate in relative silence McGee helped Abby clear the table. While they ate they both remembered more clearly what happened last night and how they felt about it. Abby remembered feeling happy and safe in McGee's arms, and McGee was ecstatic about sleeping next to her. they both felt something real there, something last night was rekindled and ws now burning brighter than ever. McGee soon realized that they had to talk. _Alright, we have to talk about this now. _Just as he was about to open his mouth Abby's phone rang. Gibbs' needed them at the office. They were both disappointed at the news.

"So I guess I should go run home and change first."

Abby looked at him. "Yeah…I guess so." They remained staring at each other for a few moments before McGee pulled himself together and left Abby's.

_Great, just great. _He thought as he made his way to his car after parting ways with Abby in her apartment and getting ready. _At least things can only get better today from here._

* * *

Currently it was 0700, and while Abby and McGee were still sleeping at this time, Ziva had woken up earlier and put some eggs on the stove and toast in the toaster oven for breakfast. Soon Tony stirred, and felt for ziva, trying to pull her closer. When he realized Ziva was no longer cuddled up against him he became fully awake. He wandered into the kitchen and watched Ziva for a minute. She was still in the clothes she had fallen asleep in, and her hair had reverted back from being straightened by the flat iron to its natural curly state. Tony loved her hair like this, it made her look even sexier – if that was even possible. Right now she was leaning over the stove, and suddenly her ninja instincts caused her to turn around, sensing Tony there. She smiled as she took in the sight of him. His hair was all rifled from sleep, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned revealing a muscle tank top underneath.

"Good morning," she said to him as she just looked at him.

"Good morning to you too." He said as they both just stood there maintaining intense eye contact.

They broke out of their trance in a minute when Ziva realized the food was ready.

"Come, let's eat."

He nodded as they both went to the table and ate.

"This is really good Zi."

"Thanks." She smiled lightly at him. Both of them remained uncharacteristically quiet while they ate, with the same thing on each of their minds. Both were thinking of last night and what happened. They opened up to each other about what they wanted and about their pasts, but they had also relaxed around each other and had fun. They playfully fought each other and they had that one moment when Tony had place her down in front of him. Then they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. That combined with the connections they both had felt during their quick undercover mission assured both of them that without a doubt they had feelings for each other. The problem was that they both were stubborn and independent – neither wanted to be the first to cross that thinning line – if it even existed anymore. Whenever they looked at each other their eyes would reveal their true feelings, and their touch was like electricity. The chemistry between them was so strong – it was ignited after Ziva's talk with Abby, and from there it kept growing stronger and stronger into a burning flame. Everyone could see it – people at the office, Abby (obviously), McGee – even Gibbs. He had long since given up on Rule 12 after he saw how much his children loved each other. He just had yet to tell them.

After they ate they cleared the table and Tony helped Ziva clean the kitchen. Then he remembered last night and how they had unfinished business. _Why not. Let's lighten the mood a little._ He smiled. When she wasn't looking he reached out and grabbed her waist, taking her by surprise. Before she could grab something to hit him playfully with, he picked her up and carried her back to where they had been last night. They were both laughing and Ziva again tried to kick him off to no avail. _He's stronger than he looks, _she thought as his arms encompassed her on the sofa tickling her even more relentlessly than the night before. She laughed hysterically and kept asking him, not really meaning any of it, to stop. Eventually he listened and stopped torturing her, but his arms remained around her. While she was catching her breath they looked at each other's mesmerizing eyes and had eye-sex for a minute or two. Their chemistry had been building up to this moment. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. After a few moments Ziva reached up and caressed his face slowly, as if she was testing the boundaries she already knew didn't exist. With this Tony ever so slowly leaned down and gently moved her hair back from her face. Her eyes communicated everything he already knew.

One moment they were staring at each other, and the next their lips met, the kiss electrifying, encompassing all of the passion that had been built up over the years – and that was a _lot_ of passion. Neither of them knew who started it – only that it was happening finally – and that they both really loved it. He kissed her hard, and they both fought hard for dominance. He ended up winning and he 'played her like a fiddle'. He ran his hands down her sides as he explored her mouth. When they needed air he nibbled and bit somewhat hard on her bottom lip - knowing she could take it and enjoy it - eliciting a small moan from her. He smirked and went to kiss her again while she wrapped her hands in his hair. He started to climb on top of her, supporting his weight with one arm as he started to undo the buttons on the front of the dress with the other. She moaned softly and took off his dress shirt. She was about to lift the tank top off over his head when they were interrupted by Tony's cell phone going off. They both froze at the sound for a moment, their hands still all over each other. Tony quickly recovered and answered his phone, in a less than happy tone for being interrupted.

"Yeah, DiNozzo." Ziva watched him as he greeted less than enthusiastically whoever was on the other line.

"Hey. I need you to come in. We have a kidnapping case of a female naval officer and her little girl. Her husband came in to report it just a few minutes ago. I know we don't usually handle cases on Saturdays, but this one is important. Get to the office in 30. And call Ziva – I've already called Abby who's calling McGee now."

Tony sighed to himself. "Alright, I'll let her know." He didn't want Gibbs to know they were together – not yet. They had to tell him when they themselves knew what was going on. They had gone from nothing to almost ripping each other's' clothes off in a day and they hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet.

"Gibbs needs us at the office. A wife and her daughter were kidnapped." Tony and Ziva just looked at each other for a moment before Ziva replied unhappily.

"Alright, I'll get ready first since you always show up late anyway. I won't be long." She smiled at him while he playfully pouted at her. "We'll ride to work separately." She didn't need to explain it - Tony knew her reasons. They were the same ones that caused him not to tell Gibbs over the phone. Ziva walked into the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the shower - but not before she gazed at Tony with an emotion they were both scared to put a name to – because Tony looked at her back the same way. And that feeling, they both deep down knew – was something called love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters. Entertainment only!**

* * *

**Recap:**

**Ziva walked into the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the shower - but not before she gazed at Tony with an emotion they were both scared to put a name to – because Tony looked at her back the same way. And that feeling, they both deep down knew – was something called love.**

* * *

By 0900 everyone had arrived at NCIS. Tony and Ziva were at their desks, not meeting each other's' eyes. McGee was at his desk sending the gps location of the crime scene to everybody's phone. Gibbs soon walked in, and once he saw McGee look up at him all finished, he told everyone to grab their gear. Everyone listened immediately and Gibbs' gave DiNozzo the keys to the car. When they all got down to the parking lot, McGee hopped in the passenger seat of another car with Gibbs and the worried husband, leaving Ziva to ride shot-gun with Tony by her side.

Tony had his eyes focused on the road. Ziva looked out her window. Both of them knew they had to talk – but both of them also knew that now wasn't the time.

_So now what? We cannot exactly pretend that what happened this morning didn't happen – or that we didn't both enjoy it. I saw that look on Tony's face right before I ran into the shower – and I know I had the same look in my eyes as well. I should not dwell on this too much though…I cannot read more into this than it is. I cannot have my heart broken again. I do not think I could take it. Still…for the slight chance that…_

_What does this mean? Come on DiNozzo…you know what this means. You're just too scared to put a name to it. And you know Ziva feels the same way…I could see it in her eyes. Well…at least it looks like I succeeded. But it was only a matter of time, anyway. Now we have to talk…but I don't want to make a mistake or scare her off. I just…_

Their thoughts were interrupted when they reached the house number of the missing woman and her child. Gibbs, McGee, and the husband were pulling up right behind them. After they all got out, Gibbs made official introductions before they went inside.

"Mr. Liead, this is Special Agent DiNozzo and David. Ziva, Tony, this is Mr. Kyle Liead."

"Pleased to meet you – though I am very sorry about the circumstances." Ziva said solemnly. Mr. Liead nodded.

"Thank you."

Tony spoke up. "Can you tell us again what happened?"

He nodded. "I haven't seen them since early this morning. I was going out to Lowes around 0700 and I left my wife, Barbra, and my 5-year old daughter, Sandy, at home. I didn't think anything would happen. If I only…" He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Anyway, when I came back around 0800 I found the door kicked in, and the place was trashed. I panicked. I didn't touch anything though, not to disturb your crime scene. I'm a naval officer; I know basics about that type of thing. Please find them, Special Agent Gibbs. Please. I don't know what I'd do if…"

Ziva handed him a tissue and he took it gratefully.

"DiNozzo, David, start inside. McGee and I will go question neighbors."

Ziva and Tony just nodded at Gibbs and went inside. When they stepped through the already open door they saw a complete mess. The sofa was overturned, pictures and broken glass all over the floor, a vase of flowers shattered.

"Wow. Her husband must have jumped out, yes?"

Tony looked at her. "I think you mean flipped out, Zi. But yeah. If something like this…" He trailed off, wandering into the kitchen. But Ziva knew what he was going to say. And what scared her was that she was thinking the exact same thing.

By the time the two had gone through the whole house, they had found a few fingerprints on the broken glass and on the doorknob – and blood. That part they didn't tell the husband yet. Not until they knew whose it was.

Gibbs and McGee had interviewed all of the neighbors. One did say she saw a black car driving fast with a license plate starting with HJT. They headed back to NCIS. Once they got there, DiNozzo took the blood and the fingerprints to Abby, while Ziva confirmed the alibi of Mr. Liead and McGee put out a bolo for the car and the missing women. After that McGee dug up information on the husband, seeing who may hold a grudge against him, while DiNozzo and Ziva did the same for the wife.

After an hour or so, Gibbs' phone rang and he sent Ziva downstairs to see what she found.

"Abby? I'm here."

She turned around. "Hey Ziva. Alright, so business first. We can talk about our guy problems later." Ziva nodded. "So I matched the blood type of the blood." She looked up at Ziva. "It matches the wife's blood type. Now, it doesn't mean she's hurt, but…"

"It does not look good for her." Ziva sighed. "Alright, did you get a hit on the fingerprints?"

"A couple of prints match Kyle, Barbra, or Sandy, which is perfectly normal since it's their house. There were 2 matching unknown prints though – on the glass. I'm running them now. It's almost done though. So…while we wait…how'd last night go?"

Ziva smiled. "It went very well. It was fun. Now though…"

"What? I need details Zi!"

She smiled softly. "Alright Abby. Well, when he came over he brought me flowers. I couldn't reach a vase on those high cabinets I have -you have seen them. Anyway, he could not reach them either, so he helped me reach it. Then while we were getting dinner ready he started a play fight with me…he won." She smiled at the memory. "Then later on, me being my stubborn self, I went to hit him again and…"

Abby grinned. "And what?"

"And…he picked me up and threw me on the couch and tickled me _a lot_ until the food was ready. Then he stopped - but he said that we weren't done."

She smirked. "Zi…you and I both know that you could've stopped him."

She laughed. "Yes, I guess I could have - in the beginning, anyway. After that we ate and watched a movie, I ended up waking up curled up against him. In the morning I got up and put some things on for breakfast. He came out and we just stared at each other for a little while. Then we ate and cleaned the kitchen. One minute I was at the sink, and the next I felt him grab my waist and bring me to where we were the night before. This time I don't think I could have fought him off even if I wanted to – he's stronger than he looks, and just plain heavier than I am. I'm strong, but I am also small. So after he finally stopped tickling me…"

She looked away for a moment to look back and find Abby's impatient eyes bearing down on her. "After he finished tickling me we stared at each other again for what seemed like forever…Abby, one moment we were just gazing at each other and the next I was kissing him."

Abby's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh Zi!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged Ziva so tightly before releasing her to question her again. "Then what? How was it!"

Ziva smiled again and laughed. "This is why I love you Abby. It was…electrifying…and so strong, and so passionate. Things were progressing nicely until Gibbs called us in."

"Are you kidding?"

She shook her head. "Nope. After that I went for a shower. We looked at each other again after and…I do not know Abby. I saw something in his eyes, something that I know were in mine too. Something real, something strong. We have not gotten a chance to talk yet."

"Wow. You're not the only one who kissed though."

"What? Talk to me! What happened?"

She smiled. "Well, it's not as awesome as yours."

"Why not?"

"Because we both had had a little too much wine at dinner."

"Oh Abby. It is alright. That does not mean he did not mean it. He probably needed more of a push than Tony did. You two have not talked about it?"

"No, just like you and Tony, we did not have time. We need too though. I guess we won't be needing those recordings."

"Well, I think them admitting it to us helped them realize their feelings more quickly. It helped. I am glad we do not need proof."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Suddenly Abby's computer beeped.

"We found a match! Both prints belong to a James Cofft. He is 35, an American pilot. That's weird, nothing fishy. Maybe McGee can link him to the Lieads."

"Alright Abby, thank you. For everything."

"No problem."

Ziva made her way back up to the squad room and informed the team of Abby's findings. Tony put out a bolo and McGee immediately started cross-referencing Cofft to anything relating to the Lieads. Gibbs sat down and put his head in his hands. He was worried about the blood Abby had found.

"Got a hit on the bolo for the car, boss. It's parked on a side street off Main."

"You and Ziva, go."

Both got up and quickly grabbed their stuff. Ziva drove this time, both of them wanting to get there fast.

"Zi, we're going to have to talk about this morning." Ziva glanced at him.

"I know Tony. And I want to, I really do. Let us just find these women and then we will talk, alright?" He nodded. After a few minutes they found the car and ran over to it. Tony unlocked the door with his Baltimore experience quickly and Ziva saw something on the backseat.

"Tony, I cannot reach. Help me put this front seat down." He complied and Ziva climbed into the back and pulled back a blanket that had been strewn across the back. Their jaws dropped at the sight.

There, under the blood-soaked blanket, was the little 5-year old girl, Sandy.

**A/N - Wasn't expecting that one were you! XP please review and maybe I'll upload the next one tonight! (please!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters – just my imagination!**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**Tony, I cannot reach. Help me put this front seat down." He complied and Ziva climbed into the back and pulled back a blanket that had been strewn across the back. Their jaws dropped at the sight. **

**There, under the blood-soaked blanket, was the little 5-year old girl, Sandy.**

**A/N - Sorry I didn't upload earlier! i was going to but then fanfiction wsn't letting me becaus of maintenance...anyway here it is now :)**

* * *

She was breathing, and looked unharmed. The blood on the blanket obviously wasn't hers. Ziva sighed a huge sigh of relief and Tony grabbed the blanket, putting into a bag to give to Abby. Ziva took the sleeping little girl and sat in their car with her on her lap while Tony searched the rest of the car. After a few minutes, he walked up to their own car and saw Ziva singing softly to the little girl in Hebrew, stroking her hair gently.

_She looks so beautiful with her. I want that. I want to wake up every day and see that gorgeous maternal side of her. And when she's holding a baby, I want to be able to point and say 'those are my girls.' Or boys. Or both. Talk about a Kodak moment._

_She is so adorable. I hope her Mom is alright, but…anyway. I love holding her. I never really considered myself to be a maternal person but holding this little girl makes me want to be a mother. I still do not know if it is even feasible. And the father…it would be amazing if it were Tony. To look down at a baby that would be ours, and see his mesmerizing eyes looking up at me. But that scares me. To be 100% – or at least 50% - responsible for another human life…I just do not know._

After a moment Tony slid into the driver's seat next to Ziva.

"Find anything?"

"No. It's clean. Well, except for the blanket."

She nodded. Then Sandy started to wake up and when she didn't see her family anywhere she started to cry. Ziva took immediate action, like a reflex, and pulled her close.

"Shh, it's okay Sandy. I'm Ziva and this is Tony – we're going to take you to see your Daddy. Alright?"

She nodded and soon stopped crying. She turned to Tony. "I'm hungry."

He smiled. "I'm sure you are. Why don't we get you something to eat? What would you like?"

She thought for a minute, playing with her dirty blonde hair. "McDonalds."

He chuckled. "Alright sweetheart. Do you know what happened?"

She immediately buried her face into Ziva's chest. Ziva looked at Tony.

"Just get her some food Tony." He nodded and started the car, driving to the nearest fast-food drive-thru. While he was getting the food, Ziva called Gibbs to let him know what happened. He said that Mr. Liead was thrilled and that they would be both anxiously waiting for their arrival. Soon enough the three arrived at NCIS, with a satisfied five ear old being carried by Tony to the squad room.

Her eyes lit up when she saw her Dad next to Gibbs. "Daddy!" She yelled as Tony put her down and she ran over to him. Kyle hugged his daughter tight, picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her over and over again.

"Oh baby I was so worried about you! Let's go sit down." He took her over to Tony's chair and talked to her while Gibbs approached Tony and Ziva. He talked to them in hushed tones. "You two go down and tell Abby to run that blood ASAP; I'll try to talk to Sandy. McGee is trying to find a link with that man. Let me know as soon as you know anything."

With that they practically ran down to Abby's lab, and Gibbs turned to the little girl. "Hi sweetheart. My name is Gibbs. I'm so glad to meet you. What's your name?"

The girl looked at her dad for reassurance. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Sandy."

"Sandy, that's a beautiful name. Just like the color of your hair, like the beach. Can you tell me what happened today?"

She nodded bravely. "After breakfast Daddy left for the store. Me and Mommy were playing and…"

"It's alright. Just take your time. What happened after that?"

She looked up at Gibbs. "After that…there was a noise."

Gibbs nodded. "What kind of noise?"

"It was the door. Somebody came into the house and…and started fighting with Mommy. I hid behind the chair but when they hit Mommy on the head and she fell down they grabbed me and we went in a car."

"Alright, good job sweetheart. What happened next?"

"We went to a house and they hurt Mommy. They had a gun and…and it made a noise. Then she…she…" Sandy looked away. Gibbs looked up at Mr. Liead, who had tears in his eyes. He held his daughter closer.

"Did Mommy fall down?" She could only nod her head in response, burying herself in her Daddy's chest.

Gibbs nodded solemnly. "You did great Sandy." He showed her the picture of James Cofft. "Was this the man who grabbed you and hurt Mommy?" She looked at it for a second, nodded slowly, and burst out crying.

Kyle could barely contain his tears. He held his daughter even tighter to him. He had just lost the love of his life. "Okay, that is enough. Come on baby." Kyle stood up, carrying his daughter. "I need to take my daughter home. Can you call me when…?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'm very sorry sir – I know it doesn't do much, but it's all I've got." Mr. Liead nodded and walked to the elevator, fighting back tears trying to be strong for his daughter who was now bawling into his chest. The elevator opened and Tony and Ziva, who had found out that the blood was Mrs. Liead's already from Abby, were face to face with Kyle and Sandy.

"I am so incredibly sorry for your loss. Not that it does much." Ziva said sadly and rubbed Sandy's back for a moment. She then looked at Kyle. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you love." Kyle looked at her with red eyes and simply nodded.

"Thank you."

"I cannot imagine what you are going through. If there's anything…" Tony trailed off.

Kyle nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, you two. What I've learned…never assume that the moment you are with someone won't be the last one. Because it very well could be." He looked squarely at Tony. "Never forget to tell her-" He glanced at Ziva. "-you love her before you leave for work in the mornings. She might not be there when you get back to tell her goodnight." He looked solemnly at Tony who just nodded.

Kyle and Sandy walked into the elevator and left while Tony and Ziva walked to where Gibbs was.

"The blood matched Barbra's on the blanket. She wasn't killed there though." Ziva informed him gravely.

McGee spoke up. "I know where she was killed Ziva. I finally found a link between James and the Lieads. He had been Kyle's best friend – until they got into a fight over a girl – Barbra. She chose Kyle, and James apparently wanted her so bad that he thought if he couldn't have her, that nobody could. I traced his phone – he's not very smart – to a house about 2 blocks away from the car. I'll send Tony the GPS location."

Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and drove to the house, with Gibbs and McGee following close behind. They all pulled up to the house and ran out of their cars.

"McGee, David, you take the front. DiNozzo, you're with me." Gibbs said as he ran quietly to the back of the house, gun poised. McGee and Ziva entered the front of the house while Tony and Gibbs entered the back. McGee went left and Ziva went right.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

When nobody heard from Ziva, everybody ran to the right of the house. There they saw James holding Ziva at gunpoint.

"Federal agents, drop your weapon! Let her go!" Gibbs yelled as the three men circled James, ready to shoot to kill. Tony had a death glare at James, his gun trained at his head. _If he hurts Ziva, I swear I'll…_

James laughed, somewhat nervously. "And why would I do that?"

"Because _the second_ you pull that trigger you'll be dead on the floor in a pool of your own blood." Tony answered harshly.

His face grew paler. Ziva made eye-contact with Gibbs, who understood.

"So why'd you kill her?" Gibbs asked.

"I, uhh, I…"

"What? I didn't hear you!" Tony sneered, catching on to the plan.

"I, well, she…" He stuttered, realizing his odds were decreasing with every second. He looked around nervously, giving Ziva the very opportunity she needed. When he turned away he loosened his grip on her enough for her to reach up with her arm and knock the gun away. She kicked him hard and flipped him over her back, wrestling him to stay on the floor. She smirked as she handcuffed him, with the men's guns still trained on him for backup.

"You were saying?"

"I, uhh, I…" He was quieted by a kick in the ribs from Ziva. He sucked in his breath and he paled.

"That, that was for that little girl's Mommy and the love of a man's life."

* * *

After they had put James in the car under Tony's watchful, glaring eye, the rest of the NCIS team had found Mrs. Liead. Ducky had examined the body at the scene and when they got back to base he performed an autopsy, confirming little Sandy's story. Gibbs had called Kyle with the regretful news, and he would be over tomorrow to collect the body to prepare for the funeral.

"Alright, go home. It's been a hard day for everyone."

McGee, Tony, and Ziva nodded and left, with Gibbs close behind them. Soon everybody had made it home safely – by 0500. Ziva had changed into sweatpants and a tank top, tying her hair up in a bun. She was resting on her sofa, trying to comb through her thoughts. _What if that was…I couldn't stand it. The look on his face when he realized his wife wasn't going to come home to him…_She was interrupted by a knock at her door. She opened it and sure enough, Tony was standing there.

"We need to talk." Ziva nodded and let him in. Tony walked a few steps forward and turned to face Ziva.

"I-" they both started simultaneously.

"You go first." Ziva said. Tony took a deep breath. _It's all or nothing DiNozzo…now or never._

"I don't know even where to begin. Let me start at that idea Abby coerced you into."

Ziva just stared at him. "How did-"

He smiled. "I know these things. I am a trained investigator, remember. I didn't know it at the time though. I figured it out after the fact. As soon as Abby asked me that, I knew the answer in my heart. I spat it out before my brain could take control. Anyway, ever since then, when Gibbs put us undercover for a mission that really wasn't necessary I tried to impress you. Since you invited me to dinner and I saw you really laugh and open up to me and we kissed…and then today seeing you with Sandy was so beautiful. When I saw how upset Kyle was today at hearing that the love of his life was shot in front of his 5 year old daughter and what he said to us in the elevator...when James held that gun to you I felt my heart stop at the thought of him hurting you. I realized that I would be bawling my eyes out if something ever happened to you, Zi. I realized that I had really meant it when I said that I couldn't live without you in Somalia. I realized that from the moment we had right before you stepped into that shower that I'm falling for you. Hard. And I don't know how, nor do I want, to stop. It started ever since you asked if I was having phone sex – it just took until now for me to realize it – with everything that's happened in the past few days. I know you're scared, and quite frankly so am I, but after today I…"

Ziva looked up at him and smiled, slightly teary-eyed. She tried to blink them away to no avail. "Tony, I…when Abby talked to me about liking McGee I just blurted out your name. It was a reflex, I did not think twice about it. Ever since I have said it out loud, it has only grown stronger. And as much as I would like to be able to simply deny it like we have all these years, I cannot anymore. When we were undercover, I loved the way you called me Mrs. DiNozzo and the way you made me feel when you touched me in that way only you can. I loved the way we 'fought' at dinner and our kiss this morning. And when I walked up to the shower what I saw in your eyes and what I felt in mine scared me. I tried to just write it off and say I was crazy – it did not work. Today, when I was holding Sandy I thought that, if I would ever be a mother, that I would want to be looking down at a baby that had your eyes, that was half you. When Mr. liead lost his wife I saw how badly it hurt him and how he was so lost without her I realized that I would feel the exact same way if anything ever hapenned to you. And then when I was trapped at gunpoint and I saw you there I felt…safe. I knew you would protect me and not let anything happen to me. I…I am falling for you too, Anthony DiNozzo. And I also, do not know how, nor want, to stop. I am just scared. I…"

She was cut off by Tony's lips on hers. It was different than their passionate, desperate kiss this morning. This was more gentle and loving. He cupped her cheek and she pulled him closer to her by his collar. After a minute he broke away and took her face in both of his.

"Ziva David, don't be scared. You know I will never intentionally hurt you and that I will protect you with everything I have and everything I am." She nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend – my partner on _and _off the field?"

She smiled. "Yes Tony. I am afraid you are stuck with me now."

He smiled back and laughed, pulling her into another deep, passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS for any of its characters. :'(**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**Ziva David, don't be scared. You know I will never intentionally hurt you and that I will protect you with everything I have and everything I am." She nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend – my partner on **_**and **_**off the field?"**

**She smiled. "Yes Tony. I am afraid you are stuck with me now."**

**He smiled back and laughed, pulling her into another deep, passionate kiss.**

* * *

**A/N: So first of all thanks so much to the people who have reviewed this story and to everyone who is reading it! It means a lot to me that everyone is enjoying it! Reviews and story alerts are really the only way I know that people are still reading and enjoying this, so please don't hesitate to drop me a sentence or two to let me know how I'm doing or any suggestions! :) Right now I'm getting one, maybe 2 reviews per chapter. 3 or 4 would be nice, but I love writing this so I may not wait until I have 3-4 to upload. But I would still really like some! :D**

* * *

Monday had come around, and since Tony and Ziva's epiphany on Saturday they hadn't really spoken to each other. Tony left soon after they talked, and Sunday they were both busy running errand and recuperating from the events over the past few days. Abby and McGee still hadn't gotten a chance to talk, as they were both busy and neither took the initiative like Tony had after work on Saturday. It was about 0800 and no new cases had come up yet, so Tony decided to talk some sense into McGee.

"McGee, walk with me." He said as he made his way to the elevator, McGee following curiously. Once they entered the elevator and the doors closed Tony flipped the emergency switch and turned to look at McGee.

"So? Have you talked to Abby yet?"

He sighed. "No. I haven't."

"Why not?"

McGee looked away for a minute. "I, well…"

"McGee. Listen. I know you're nervous and you don't want to mess it up, but you have to. It may be the best thing you ever do."

"Talking from experience Tony?" He smiled.

"Well…yeah. After work Saturday I went over to Ziva's and we talked about things. Tim, I haven't told Gibbs yet, but you're my brother in every sense of the word so I'll tell you." He grinned like he had just won the lottery. "Ziva and I are together."

McGee grinned. "Tony that's great! Congratulations. You guys belong together. And about Gibbs…" He smiled to himself. "Just tell him."

"Yeah…I will. So, the point being is that you can't wait to tell Abby. Just look at that man yesterday – every second counts. I'm pulling rank here as senior field agent. Probie, you go down to Abby's lab and talk to her. I'll cover for you with Gibbs if need be. It's for your own good."

"Now? I mean are you sure it's the right time? The-"

He was cut off by Tony putting a strong arm on his shoulder and the elevator being switched back on, heading towards Abby's lab. "No time like the present, Tim!" He said as Tony practically shoved McGee out of the elevator. "Good luck!"

McGee walked into Abby's lab to find her staring into space.

"Abby?" She turned around and her face lit up.

"McGee! She yelled and ran to hug him. After a moment she pulled away. "What is it?" She looked up at him eagerly, secretly hoping that he came down to finally talk to her.

_Here we go. Breathe, Tim, breathe. _"I wanted to talk to you about Friday."

She smiled. "Alright – so do I. You go."

He cleared his throat. "Abby, ever since Ziva asked me whether I had feelings for you I couldn't stop thinking about us. About how happy we were, and about how much I want that back. I miss you, Abby. And when you invited me to dinner and we kissed it all came flooding back to me. I think I'm falling for again, and this time I want it to last."

Abby grinned and kissed McGee hard. He took a few seconds to respond, then he ran his hands through her hair and Abby pulled him closer. After a few moments Abby broke away.

"I feel the same way McGee. It was me who put this whole thing into motion when I told Ziva about it." He smiled.

"So, Abigail Scuito, can we consider ourselves to be 'back together'?

She grinned and just leaned forward to kiss him again, that being the only answer McGee needed.

* * *

It was noon and everyone was taking a break from looking at cold case files to eat sandwiches McGee had ran out to get about an hour ago. Everybody was restless, both couples trying to hide from Gibbs'. Tony and Ziva were at their own desks and McGee and Gibbs were at theirs, with Abby pulling up a chair near McGee. Everyone knew they needed to tell Gibbs, but no one save McGee knew how he was going to take it. Tony and Ziva had one of their famous eye conversations across the squad room for a minute or two, and then Tony spoke up.

"Boss?" Gibbs looked over at him. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

He nodded and got up to walk to the elevator, with Tony close behind him. After Gibbs had stopped the elevator he turned to Tony. "What's going on?"

Tony took a deep breath and looked into Gibbs' eyes. "I need to talk to you about Ziva and I. I know we're holding up the elevator so I won't give you the whole story, but the point is that…boss, I'm falling hard for her. And she is for me too. I know…" He was interrupted by Gibbs' voice.

"No. _I know._" Tony looked up at him curiously. "You know _what_ exactly?"

Gibbs chuckled. "You don't think there would have been other ways to catch Mindy? Of course there were – all I would've had to do was ask McGee to hack into her e-mails or something. I sent you two undercover because I figured it was about time. I decided to give you two a little push in the right direction. I haven't forgone Rule 12, but rule 51 overrides it in this case."

Tony was dumbfounded. "Which is?"

"Sometimes, you're wrong. Besides DiNozzo, rules were made to be broken."

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Wow. Thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled, and then looked sternly at him. "Just remember DiNozzo, Ziva is like a daughter to me, along with Abby. If either you or McGee hurt them you'll have to deal with me."

Tony smiled. _So he knows about them too._ "I know boss. Don't worry – neither I nor McGee would ever hurt them. We would both die for either of them."

Gibbs smiled. "Same goes for you two though. You two are like the sons I never had, so if the girls hurt you I…"

"They could never."

Gibbs smiled at him. "Alright. I wish you two the best. Send McGee in here, will ya?"

"Sure. And…you're not the only one who thinks of this team as their family. So… thanks Dad." He smiled at Gibbs for a second before leaving the elevator and sending McGee in. He smiled reassuringly at Ziva, who grinned back.

McGee's talk in the elevator with Gibbs went pretty much the same way as Tony's had – except he knew already that Gibbs' was advocating their togetherness when he asked him about Tony and Ziva's undercover mission. The rest of the day passed with no new cases, so Gibbs' had sent everybody home early – at 0400.

The fourth of July was coming up the next day, so before everyone left Ducky came up to the squad room with Palmer and Abby and made an announcement.

"My friends. You all have been over my house before – it has a big backyard with a pool for me to relax in. Since tomorrow is the fourth of July, I would love for you all would come to my house and we can have our own team barbeque and watch the fireworks from the view across the way from my backyard. You can come at 3, we can hang out in the pool, maybe Gibbs, you can make some of your famous steak, and Ziva, you could make something. One of you could make salad and dessert, and we would have our own little party."

"That sounds great Duck. I'll be there." Gibbs answered immediately.

"I wouldn't miss it." Palmer added quickly.

"Me too!" Abby yelled. "And so will McGee…right?" she turned to look at him.

"Whatever you want Abs."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other for a moment before looking up.

Tony smiled. "Well Ducky, considering what a good time we both had the last time we were in a pool-" Ziva glared at him and he smirked in response. "-Ziva and I would love to."

Ducky smiled knowingly. "Alright then, wonderful."

"That was a good idea; I'll bring steak to cook at your place." Gibbs said.

"I'll bring dessert!" Abby chided in happily. Everyone laughed.

"Salad's on me." DiNozzo said after everyone stopped laughing.

"I've got the beer and wine." Palmer said.

"I'll bring mashed potatoes and some corn on the cob for Gibbs to cook on the grill." McGee added cheerfully.

Ziva thought. "Let's see…I'll make some potato and pasta salad for eating before the steak."

Ducky gleamed. "Wonderful!"

"Alright, everyone should go home now and rest. We've had a really long week." Gibbs told his team, looking at Palmer and Ducky and Abby. "_All _of you."

Ducky smiled. "Yes, we _all_ could use the rest. So remember – my house tomorrow at three, and don't forget to bring your swimsuits!" Everyone laughed and reassured Ducky, grabbing their stuff to get ready to leave.

Tony got up from his desk and started to walk half-way across to Ziva's and laughed. "Oh, believe me Ducky, we won't," shooting Ziva a flirtatious smirk that went unnoticed by everyone else. This time though, when nobody saw it, Ziva smiled suggestively and winked back at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own NCIS … Brb gonna go cry now… :'(**

* * *

**Recap:**

**"Alright, everyone should go home now and rest. We've had a really long week." Gibbs told his team, looking at Palmer and Ducky and Abby. "****All****of you."**

**Ducky smiled. "Yes, we****all****could use the rest. So remember – my house tomorrow at three, and don't forget to bring your swimsuits!" Everyone laughed and reassured Ducky, grabbing their stuff to get ready to leave.**

**Tony got up from his desk and started to walk half-way across to Ziva's and laughed. "Oh, believe me Ducky, we won't," shooting Ziva a flirtatious smirk that went unnoticed by everyone else. This time though, when nobody saw it, Ziva smiled suggestively and winked back at him.**

* * *

****A/N: Thanks so much for everyone who's reading and reviewing! You guys make me happy! :D Anyway…on with the story! **

* * *

It was early in the morning on Tuesday, the Fourth of July. Ducky would be getting up soon to prepare for the team party, and Gibbs would wake up soon also. Palmer and Breena would sleep in later and so would McGee and Tony, but Abby and Ziva were both wide awake. They both lay with their man's arms wrapped around them, protecting them a bit possessively – not that either of them minded.

Neither had actually made love yet – nobody wanted to rush things. In the woman's opinion at least, they have waited so long that they were willing to wait a little longer to make it that much more special. They didn't want to do it on an impulse. Both of them knew they would probably be together forever anyway. Unbeknownst to them, the men felt the same way. Even though they have just been together a few days, Tony and Tim were already imagining marrying the loves of their lives and their wedding night. Normally they, specifically Tony, never waited for sex long. With these women though, it was different. They both loved them so much, so much that they _wanted_ to wait, contrary to their usual character. They wanted to do things the 'right' way with them; they did not want to mess anything up. Besides, it made the wedding that much more special. Even if they didn't last that long, the men at least wanted to make it special for them, not just something on a random day after work. It appeared as if both couples were in sync on this issue – neither had talked about it as of yet, but both of them agreed to wait – not that it would be long.

After a little while Ziva shifted and turned to face Tony and lightly caressed his cheek and kissed his nose. At this he started to awaken and he smiled, keeping his eyes closed and pulling Ziva even closer to him, so that the only barrier between their bodies was their thin clothing. She smiled and nestled into Tony's shoulder, getting comfortable and resolving to get back to sleep, as it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

When an hour or so passed Tony started kissing and sucking Ziva's neck, not caring if he made a mark (or a couple) as his arm went down the side of her body, pulling her even closer to him if that was even possible. After he had left quite a few marks (or so he thought) e returned to her mouth and kissed her lovingly yet forcefully on the lips. After a few moments he felt Ziva smiled into the kiss and bit gently on his lip. He opened his mouth immediately and she used her tongue to explore him. When they both needed air they broke apart and Tony looked into her eyes.

"You know, I've been thinking."

She traced her finger down the side of his face, distracted. "Yeah?"

"Well, I know we just got together, but…"

She looked up at him and smiled softly, urging him on.

"I want you to move in with me." He said as he looked straight into her eyes and pulled back her hair with his hand. "I know it's really early, but-"

She cut him off by putting her lips on his; kissing him roughly, enlaced with all of the passion and love she had for him. When they finally broke apart Tony grinned.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?"

Ziva smiled. "Yes. Tony, I would love to move in with you. I know it's only been a few days and normally if someone asked me so soon I would be scared, but I feel safe with you."

Tony smiled as he reached behind him with one arm to get something out of his nightstand drawer. "That's really good, because I have something for you."

Ziva smiled. "Really Tony? You didn't have to…"

Tony grinned. "Well, in that case, I guess I'll just-"

Ziva grabbed his arm before he could put whatever it was away. "I did not say I did not want it!"

Tony laughed. "Alright, alright. Here you go."

They both sat up in bed as Ziva opened her present. Tony smiled as he watched Ziva get excited like a middle-schooler on Christmas morning who was trying to act cool and mature but who really just wanted to tear off the paper on the small package. She opened the tiny present and broke out into a grin. It was a gold-colored key attached to two key-chains. One was a flag – on one side, American, and on the other, and Israeli flag. They were back to back, combined, and together – just as they were. The other was a little plastic pencil, and, when she looked carefully, Ziva could see that it was inscribed _Tony and Ziva – __Ani Ohev Otach. _A single tear escaped as she smiled up at Tony.

"Tony…"

He smiled softly at her as he wiped away the tear. "Zi, it's true. I love you, so much. I wasn't exactly planning to ask you to move in with me now, in my bed, but…"

She chuckled. "Tony, I love you too. I always knew I cared about you, but I never was brave enough to put a name to it until now. And this is perfect. Thank you Tony."

"No, thank you." He said as he leaned in and pulled her closer, kissing her lovingly and thoughtfully. When they broke apart they finally made themselves look at the time. "Zi, it's so late. How'd it get this late?"

She looked at the clock and smiled. _11:00._ "Maybe I'm just too much of a distraction, yes?" She smiled flirtatiously at him and leaned back on the bed putting her hands behind her head after sexily unbuttoning her top button on her silky nightgown. She mimicked the position she took at their first encounter all those years ago at McGee's desk.

Tony laughed. "Zi, if I don't get up right now you're gonna find out _exactly _just how much of a _distraction_ you are," he smirked as he got out of bed and started walking backwards towards the bathroom. "-_and_, you know, there are some _serious_ repercussions for women who are _distractions_." He sexily threatened before he turned around and wandered into the bathroom, hearing Ziva laugh lightly behind him. "I won't be long," he said as he closed the door behind him. _Gosh, what that woman does to me_, he thought before turning on the shower and stepping into the cold water.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…shocker. xP**

* * *

**Recap: **

**Tony laughed. "Zi, if I don't get up right now you're gonna find out **_**exactly **_**just how much of a **_**distraction**_** you are," he smirked as he got out of bed and started walking backwards towards the bathroom. "-**_**and**_**, you know, there are some **_**serious**_** repercussions for women who are **_**distractions**_**." He sexily threatened before he turned around and wandered into the bathroom, hearing Ziva laugh lightly behind him. "I won't be long," he said as he closed the door behind him. **_**Gosh, what that woman does to me**_**, he thought before turning on the shower and stepping into the cold water.**

* * *

Everyone on the NCIS team got up and got ready to go to Ducky's house. They all had prepared food the night before so they wouldn't have to rush in the morning. It was 2:30, and everyone was leaving their houses to go celebrate.

* * *

"Abby, you ready?" McGee asked as he stood up from the living room sofa. He was wearing a grey bathing suit with blue t-shirt. Abby was wearing a black skull and crossbones one piece that accentuated her features under a black cover-up.

"Yeah McGee, I just need to get the food." Abby replied as she went to the kitchen to gather everything together. McGee had come over to Abby's around ten this morning o they could spend some time together before the party.

After Abby had gathered her things together she and McGee drove his car to Ducky's. When they got close to the house and stopped at a red light, McGee turned from the driver's seat to Abby. He found that she had been looking at him with a soft smile on her face.

"What?"

She took a few moments before responding. "Nothing important, I'm just so happy we're together again. It hasn't been the same without you." She reached out and placed her hand gently over his. "I've missed you."

He smiled and took her hand that had been resting on his and kissed it softly. "Abby, first of all, whatever you think about is important to me. And second, I know. I have missed you so much." He smiled at her. "Let's do this." He turned his eyes back to the road when the light changed green.

* * *

Despite the late wake-up, Tony and Ziva still had plenty of time to get ready to go. Tony, trying to be a gentleman, carried the trays of food Ziva and he had prepared to the car and loaded them into the trunk. After they got in the car and settled in, Ziva turned to Tony.

"Tony, I know Gibbs is okay with our relationship, but can we please keep my moving in with you between us, at least for today?"

He smiled at her and caressed her face softly. "Yeah Zi – I want to also. We could probably use their help with moving, but I would rather keep it to ourselves for a day or two." She smiled. "Look, we're on the same page already. This'll work out great."

"Thank you Tony." She looked out into the distance, but Tony could see the pain in her eyes.

"Zi…" He moved his hand on her face so she was forced to look at him. "What's wrong baby?"

She sighed. _He could always see through my disguise. _"I just…" She took a deep breath. "I have been hurt in the past before. Whether the man I loved died or betrayed me…whoever I am with, something always seems to come and destroy it. And with my father and Mossad…I just cannot get hurt again Tony. I know you would never do anything intentionally, but-"

Tony leaned forward and kissed her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped her façade, the mask she tries show hard to shield herself with.

"Ziva, I love you. I don't know for sure why all of your relationships haven't worked in the past. And you're skeptical because of the failures – believe me, I get that. Try to think about it this way: maybe those relationships had to fail so we would find our way to each other. They had to fall apart so we could fall together. All I know is that this is where we belong. It's like fate, it's written in the stars. We can't let the past dictate to us what our future will hold. You can talk to me about anything. Just know that I will never betray you like other men and your father and Mossad, and I certainly don't plan on leaving anytime soon. You can trust me."

She looked at him teary eyed and nodded slowly, smiling weakly. "I do trust you Tony – with my life. I know you would never hurt me purposely."

He smiled softly. "We can take this slow. I know that you have to heal; it's not going to be an overnight 180. And that's okay. I love you so much – you can take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips slowly, savoring the feeling of his strong, soothing, solid lips on her trembling ones. She hardly ever showed her vulnerable side to anyone – Tony was one of the few people who could walk through her wall like it wasn't there at all. Trying to hide behind it was futile with him. Even so, she didn't really _want_ to hide things from him. She drew strength from the kiss; he was the perfect counter balance for her. When she pulled away she wiped her face and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Thank you Tony." After a few seconds she placed his hand on her upper thigh and grinned at him, lightening the mood.

"Ziva, how am I supposed to drive with you sitting there right next to me?" He asked playfully as she winked at him.

"Oh Tony, just wait until I go to sunbathe and go in the water."

He just grinned at her and started up the engine, heading to Ducky's to celebrate with his family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…what else is new?**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**Ziva, how am I supposed to drive with you sitting there right next to me?" He asked playfully as she winked at him.**

"**Oh Tony, just wait until I go to sunbathe and go in the water." **

**He just grinned at her and started up the engine, heading to Ducky's to celebrate with his family.**

* * *

**A/N: So I really should be studying for my English final…but I just wanted to write this so I'm giving myself a break! Updates will be less frequent over the next 2 weeks because of my finals…at least they **_**should be**_**…, I apologize in advance! As always please review and thanks so much for reading! On with the story! This is a long one! Happy but a little solemn at the end.**

* * *

Everyone arrived at Ducky's house promptly at 3 to celebrate. Abby and Ziva were helping set up the food out on the table outside while Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were trying to get Ducky's old barbeque to work. They all had insisted that Ducky rest and he was chatting with Breena and Palmer. McGee had to run out to get some more gas for it, and the other two were trying to clean it a little. Ducky hadn't grilled in a long time so there was much to do. By the time McGee returned, the girls had finished setting up and were already resting near the pool, quietly watching them struggle over the rusty appliance.

Abby looked over at Ziva and laughed, seeing the men trying to fix the barbeque. "Is this what it felt like?"

She looked over at Abby. "Is this what _what _felt like?"

She smiled. "Watching Tony all those years without him knowing. I mean, it would eventually get on your nerves, but…"

Ziva laughed. "Well, it was a little different. Now they know how we feel about them." Abby nodded in agreement.

They were quiet for a moment until Abby, the talkative person she was, began again.

"Don't they just look so adorable? And they don't even know we're watching them!"

Ziva laughed. "They will soon Abby if you don't be quiet. If they don't know already."

"I know, I know. I have to act like you."

"Me?"

"Like a ninja."

Ziva laughed, a little louder this time, causing the men to look over at them.

"Well…not like _that_…" Abby smirked. "Way to blow our cover Zi."

She smiled back. "Oh they probably knew we were here the whole time. I suppose the ninja is sleeping in today."

Soon the men finally finished getting ready and went over to join the women by the pool. Palmer, Breena, and Ducky came out of the house and joined them as well.

"So…" Tony started. "You two were spying on us – and not very well, might I say. You may want to work on that." He smirked.

"It is not spying if we are not being secretive about it. If I were spying on you, Tony, you would never know the difference." She countered playfully back.

"Don't deny it Ziva. Tony and I heard Abby say 'Way to blow our cover Zi.'" McGee chimed in.

'That's only because she started laughing!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know." Tony looked at Ziva with his trademark cocky grin.

"Guys, let's go in the pool." Palmer interrupted. Everyone agreed and got in the water. McGee marveled at Abby's body in her bathing suit _almost _as much as Tony did at Ziva's. The three couples and even Gibbs and Ducky were involved in an intense competitive game of volleyball in the pool. It was Abby, Ziva, and Breena against Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Palmer, and even Ducky.

Volleyball is a fun sport in general. But when it is played in a pool among couples it can be more…difficult. This was particularly true for Tony, McGee, and Palmer. The sight of their girlfriends and Palmer's wife in sexy one-pieces and bikinis made it very difficult for the men to concentrate. They watched them laugh, jump around, and hit the ball over the net, all the while watching not very discreetly their long legs and how their strong abdominal and stomach muscles worked and rippled. They saw the tone in their arms and their feminine shoulders and their beautiful, smiling faces – not to mention that bikinis left little to the imagination. They saw their hair get wet and cling at times to their face before they raised an arm to push it out of their way. None of the men could deny it, and they could barely take their eyes off of them to watch the ball coming their way. The women were hot and beautiful to them, perhaps lowering their unfair numerical advantage.

This fact was not unnoticed by the women either. Each saw their partner marveling at them, and they did flaunt themselves a little more than usual to gain an advantage. Or, perhaps, they did it to hide the fact that they were trying not to look at their men the same way. With their shirts off all could clearly see the well-defined abdominal and arm muscles and their broad shoulders. Their hair had water droplets scattered on it and their faces were sexy as the men held intense competitive focused gazes towards them. The girls could see the droplets of sweat on their backs and foreheads. However, this affected the women less than it did the men. For this reason, although they were seriously outnumbered, the girls held their own and soon the score was tied.

"I _am _impressed. But you're not going to win." Tony smirked at the girls in front of him.

"And what makes you so sure?" Abby countered back.

"Statistically, the odds are in our favor. You three just got lucky." McGee added.

"You're severely outnumbered." Palmer said, pointing out the obvious.

"Willing to bet on that?" Ziva smirked.

"Bring it David!" Tony answered quickly, grinning smugly at her.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." Ducky chuckled, exiting the pool, getting away from the fiery competition.

"Me too Duck." Gibbs smiled slightly, following him towards safer ground.

"Alright, it's even now. How much do you wanna bet?" McGee asked.

"How about we…" Breena said as she thought to herself.

Abby smiled. "How about whatever side wins gets to pick 2 or 3 games they want to do next?"

"And…" Ziva added with a twinkle in her eye. "There are always bragging rights."

The boys nodded to each other in agreement.

"Alright, you're on." Palmer said. Both teams huddled together for a moment or two and then Ziva served the ball over the net to Tony, who hit it to Abby. This volley went on for a long time, each side very competitive and motivated to win. Finally, Breena hit the ball to Abby, who hit it to Ziva, who hit it over the net just out of Tony's reach.

"Yes!" The women screamed and hugged each other in a tight embrace. The men stood awkwardly near each other in a circle of their own.

"Tony! Why didn't you get that, I thought you were the MVP in college?" McGee teased Tony.

"Of basketball, McAnnoying, not volleyball. I'm _sorry_. But I know I wasn't the only one who was distracted." He looked pointedly at Palmer and McGee. "You two were off your game too."

Palmer sighed. "Yeah I know…"

"But they knew it too. Once they realized how hot they looked they started flaunting it and using it against us. We didn't do that to them as much as we knew it would've worked. We would've won easily if we did that." Tony said as the men agreed.

"Yeah. Now what?" McGee asked.

"Now…" Palmer started.

"Now…I say we give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Let's do it." McGee agreed. Palmer nodded, all of them with renewed smiles on their faces.

* * *

Everyone decided to take a break from playing and the women needed to think about what they wanted to do. Soon the team started to get hungry, so Gibbs threw the steaks on the grill and people ate the pasta/potato salad Ziva made while they waited. Ziva was sitting next to Tony and Abby, who was sitting next to McGee, who was sitting next to Palmer, who sat next to Breena, who sat next to Ducky. The sun was still going strong so they sat outside on Ducky's patio near Gibbs, who busied himself cooking. The group talked about casual things until dinner was ready. They all ate a lot, each complimenting the person who made or brought each thing, as everything was delicious. After they all pitched in and cleaned up, it was 7:00, the sun still burning in the hot July weather. They all relaxed around the pool and then the men looked at the girls expectantly.

"So? What do you guys want to do?" McGee asked.

"First." Abby answered, "We realized that Ziva had never had a water balloon fight before, so we want to do that. I want to play capture the flag, and Breena wanted to play truth or dare."

The boys looked at each other, smiles forming on their faces. They could use these opportunities to enact revenge on the women for looking so damn hot.

"Alright, that sounds fun." Tony replied, the others agreeing with him. Ducky and Gibbs wanted to sit this out as well, partly because they just didn't want to play, and partly because they figured this would be a good opportunity for the couples to bond. They said that they'd see them later and went to sit in the enclosed gazebo Ducky has, Gibbs with a mug of coffee and Ducky with his English tea. This would give them the opportunity to bond and talk about some things too, so it worked well for everybody.

The team split up into the same teams again: Abby, Ziva, and Breena against Tony, McGee, and Palmer. After they got everything set up, both teams huddled together.

* * *

"Alright guys, remember. This is our time for revenge. Work it and win it. Got it?" Tony commanded, reverting to his old basketball days as MVP.

"Yeah!" McGee and Palmer answered him enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ready girls? We got this. Alright?" Ziva asked their 3-person team.

"You betcha!" Abby and Breena agreed.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you some ninja advice." Both women leaned in to Ziva as they crouched even closer together. "Throw the balloon at them while they are running towards you. It'll use their momentum against them. Understand?" They nodded in agreement and both teams broke apart. The game had begun.

* * *

After a while the score was tied again. Both were fiercely competitive, not wanting to let the other win. Everyone was trying to distract the others with their bodies, but this time wasn't as successful for the girls as last time. The men had succeeded in turning the tables on them in that respect, at least. They made sure to show off their strength while fighting them as hard as they could. Eventually McGee hit Abby with a balloon, breaking the tie.

"Woo!" the men yelled, bumping into each other with triumphant smiles on their faces. How do ya like that?"

The women chuckled at their reaction. Yes, they lost, but they all had fun. It was obvious to them though what the men had been trying to do though.

"I think we deserve a prize." Tony said.

"Oh yeah? What do you want?" Breena asked.

Tony looked at the other boys and smiled. "We want to make the rules for the next game."

"The girls looked at each other, and Ziva spoke up. "Alright Tony."

He smiled and huddled in with the men, talking quietly amongst themselves. When they broke apart all had cocky grins on their faces-even Palmer.

"We decided." Palmer announced. The women looked at them expectantly.

"Yes?" Abby inquired impatiently, wanting to play her favorite game.

"We will split up into 3 teams – you and McGee, Palmer and Breena, and Ziva and I. Whatever team wins will have to capture both flags. There is a catch though." Tony smirked.

"Which is?" Ziva asked, secretly smiling at this change of rules.

"If someone's partner gets captured, another team can't go in and grab the flag because there would be no one there to guard it. And when your partner is captured, you must _carry them_ – or have them carry you – back to your flag."

The girls all smiled inwardly. _Maybe it's good we lost before_ Ziva thought to herself.

"Alright Tony. Let's do this."

Everyone was having a blast. Due to her competitive nature (and maybe just a little on purpose), Ziva had gotten 'captured' three times, each one Tony rushed to carry her back. She wrapped her legs around him and hugged her arms around his shoulders as he ran across the backyard with her. Abby had gotten caught twice, and Palmer got caught once. Everyone enjoyed this twist on the classic game more than they cared to admit, and Gibbs and Ducky watched them through the window smiling.

"If I told you seven years ago that a movie-buff cop would be in love with an Israeli Mossad assassin, what would you have said?" Ducky asked Gibbs cheerfully.

"I would've thought it to be absurd Duck. I'm happy for all six of 'em. Abby and McGee were no surprise; Breena and Palmer seem to really love each other. Once Ziva and Tony connected, I knew it was only a matter of time. I am honestly surprised it took this long." They sat in silence for a minute before Ducky spoke again, this time without the cheerful tone in his voice – this time it was more fatherly, more comforting.

"It must be hard for you though, with losing Jenny and first Shannon and Kelly. I can't imagine the pain you're in Jethro, when you look at them." He smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, it's hard. I'll admit that. I would give anything to spend another minute with either of them. I hope those kids out there never have to feel that way. If there was a way to bring them back I'd do it in a New York minute." He watched as the couples all finally ended their stalemate giving into the tie, jumping up into their lovers' arms and kissing them passionately. Gibbs stared into his coffee for a minute and then looked up at his friend. "I'd do anything to see them again, if it were possible. I know it's not. But still." He paused for a moment. "Absolutely anything."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…otherwise I wouldn't be writing its fanfiction.**

* * *

**Recap: **

**Gibbs stared into his coffee for a minute and then looked up at his friend. "I'd do anything to see them again, if it were possible. I know it's not. But still." He paused for a moment. "Absolutely anything."**

* * *

They were all sitting around the patio table eating Abby's dessert. The game before took longer than expected – it was 1100 right now – so they decided to forgo playing Breena's game. They all happily chatted away eating gothic cheesecake, and then they all gathered around on the lawn to watch the fireworks. Tony lay against a low wall of stones in Ducky's landscaping, with Ziva lying against him with her head against his chest. McGee and Abby sat in chairs next to Gibbs, and Palmer, Breena, and Ducky sat on a bench near them.

"It is such a beautiful night. Thank you Ducky for inviting us all over." Ziva remarked.

"It was my pleasure my dear."

They were silent for a moment, watching the sky, before Abby squealed. "Look! Over there!" She pointed to an area off center to them in the sky and smiles spread across everyone's faces. "See that?" They all assured Abby that they did as they heard and saw another one right where the first one had been. There were red, blue, and white ones. This lasted for a few minutes, and the finale was fireworks in the shape of an American flag. At this Tony tilted Ziva's head up and kissed her passionately. Apparently Palmer and even McGee all had the same idea. They broke apart and they all stared, mesmerized. They stayed that way for a few moments after the last spark died away.

"That was AWESOME DUCKY!" Abby screamed and gave Ducky one of her crushing hugs.

He laughed once she released him allowing air to circulate again. "I know Abby – that's why I wanted to share it with you all."

"It really was great Ducky." Tony said, everyone else voicing their agreement. They started talking a bit more and went back to sit at the patio. Ziva made eye-contact with Tony for a moment before excusing herself.

"I'll be right back."

Tony got her message. After a few seconds he said, "I need to use the bathroom." He got up and swiftly left the table, finding Ziva actually _in _the bathroom waiting for him, much to his amusement. When she saw him and he closed the door she went up to him and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke away Tony smirked.

"We _have_ to stop meeting up in bathrooms."

"Do we?" Ziva looked up at him flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

"Well…now that you mention it…" He laughed and kissed her again. Surprising him though, Ziva broke away only after a few seconds.

"What? Was that not good enough for you, Ziva David?" He asked her teasingly.

She laughed. "It's not that Tony." She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "I was wrong. I want to tell them."

"Really Zi? We don't have to…"

"I want to. When we were driving over here, I was…scared. But spending the day with you, and the team, I felt love, and all of the fun I had missed out on. I have been thinking about what you said to me all day. I trust you Tony, and our team. I know I have been betrayed in the past, but that is different. You are not from Mossad; you are not that lady's man you used to be. And I want to make every second count. This feels different, it feels right. I never expected to live this long, really. If I was in Israel I might not be. I do not want to hold anything back from you Tony, or myself. Our line of work is dangerous; we do not have the luxury of putting things off. I want to move in with you Tony, and I want to tell the team so they can help us pack as soon as possible. I am in love with you, Anthony DiNozzo."

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I am in love with you, Ziva David. So hopelessly in love with you. You are just so..." He couldn't find the words to describe it to her at the moment – for once the famous Tony DiNozzo was rendered speechless. Instead he kissed her hard, pulling her close to him. She tangled her hands in his hair and pushed herself even closer to him. Eventually they had to break apart, and Tony tilted his forehead so it touched hers.

"Ready?" She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the bathroom back outside. When they arrived hand in hand and stood up next to the table they saw all the talking stop and everyone looked over at them expectantly.

Tony looked at Ziva and she squeezed his hand. "Alright…well obviously we all have your attention. Ziva and I have an announcement."

"I am moving in with Tony." Abby jumped up and squealed, hugging Ziva and then Tony very hard.

"Yay! You guys are so _cute!_"

Gibbs smiled a little and nodded at Ton, giving him his silent approval. He went over to Ziva when Abby was done with her and kissed her cheek.

Ducky, McGee, Palmer, and Breena all said their congratulations and of course everyone agreed to help with the move on Saturday. A little while later everyone decided to leave as it was very late and they all had work tomorrow. Ducky and Breena went inside to put the leftovers away while everyone else started saying their goodbyes. After about ten minutes passed and he didn't return Gibbs sensed something was wrong. He pulled out his gun.

"McGee, with me. Ziva, DiNozzo, check the front. Palmer, stay with Abby." Everyone followed Gibbs' orders without a word. Ziva and Tony rounded the front of the house to find the door ajar. She nodded to Tony, who kicked the door open and then they cautiously went inside, both of their eyes scanning for any sign of trouble.

"Over here!" McGee yelled. They both ran towards the sound, which led them to Ducky's study. Inside was a mess. There were books strewn about, a desk turned over - there had obviously been a fight.

"Look." Tony said, pointing to the open window. Gibbs went to it and found something - a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

_** Enjoy the fireworks Gibbs? Four down, Five to go. I bet you can't wait for the finale. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own NCIS…who would've thought?**

* * *

**Recap: **

**"Over here!" McGee yelled. They both ran towards the sound, which led them to Ducky's study. Inside was a mess. There were books strewn about, a desk turned over - there had obviously been a fight.**

**"Look." Tony said, pointing to the open window. Gibbs went to it and found something - a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.**

_**Enjoy the fireworks Gibbs? Four down, Five to go. I bet you can't wait for the finale.**_

* * *

************A/N: So I know that the message Gibbs received said 'four' even though only 2 people, Ducky and Breena, had been missing. I'm so sorry; I guess I was not clear in Chapter 14! My bad! : ) The other two people the note refers to is supposed to be Shannon and Kelly. In my story I pushed up the timetable a little: the killing of Jenny and Gibbs losing Shannon and Kelly happened more recently. I know that's not how it happened in the show and that it may not make much sense now, but trust me, just bear with me! (Please?) hahaha : ) Thanks so much for your continued reading and reviews! I recently discovered the "Traffic" area on your profile and I'm shocked at how many people are reading this! Thanks again, it means so much to me! I love you guys! **

* * *

After the team discovered the mess in the office, everyone sprang into action. McGee went to break the news to Palmer about Breena and asked Abby to drive him to headquarters. Tony and Ziva immediately started processing the scene, McGee went to question the neighbors, and Gibbs, still in shock at the note in his hands, went through systematic, robotic functions that were in his muscle memory. Everyone did, really. The whole team was so worried about them, but they did not yet voice their worries. Everyone inwardly blamed themselves for not hearing anything – their job was to catch criminals, and a crime was committed right under their noses. He placed the note in an evidence bag to be tested for fingerprints or a lead on who was behind this and left his team to process the scene to head outside and call the Director.

"Director Vance speaking."

"Hey Leon, it's Gibbs. Doctor Mallard and Palmer's wife Breena have been kidnapped."

Vance shushed his children and walked out of the living room where he had been playing with them before speaking again. He rubbed his head and sighed. "Oh no. Not today. Alright, have you processed the scene yet?"

"Tony and Ziva are working on it as we speak. Abby's on her way to NCIS with Palmer."

"Palmer…he must be so worried about her."

"Yeah, I am sure he is." There was a pause for a moment.

"What aren't you telling me?" Gibbs sighed.

"There was a note left at the scene."

"And? What'd it say?"

"It said '_Enjoy the fireworks Gibbs? Four down, Five to go. I bet you can't wait for the finale.'"_

Vance whistled. "Wow…he's talking about Shannon and Kelly too, right?"

"I think so."

"So this is personal. Have any enemies Gibbs?" He and Gibbs chuckled lightly. They both knew how many people Gibbs ticked off in a given day, let alone in years. "You better start making a list and running it down ASAP. Other people you're close to are probably in danger, more than the government or the military is. I assume the five people they are referring to are McGee, DiNozzo, David, Abby, and…Palmer?"

"I guess so Leon."

"Alright. I don't want either of them, especially Abby and Palmer, since they aren't field agents, to go anywhere by themselves. Your team is the best we've got Gibbs, you know that. We can't afford to lose any one of 'em. Once we are assured they're after we can focus all our attention on finding this SOB and Ducky and Breena. "

"No arguments here."

"Good. Either tell them they can go to a safe house or they can co-habitate till this dies down, but they are not to go anywhere alone. We were able to rebuild after Dearing's bomb and thankfully we didn't lose any of your team, but we can't risk that again. I won't allow it."

"Alright. I'll let you know as soon as we get anything."

After Gibbs hung up with Vance he called Ziva.

"Ziver, I'm heading down to NCIS. You got it covered over there?"

"Yes Gibbs. Tony and I have finished half of it already."

"Alright." Just as he was about to hang up, Ziva spoke again.

"Gibbs? We are going to find them. You need to believe that." She hung up after that and Gibbs made his way to headquarters and checked the time – 12:30 A.M. _So much for sleeping tonight._

The team had arrived back to headquarters about 45 minutes after Gibbs. Tony, Ziva, and McGee walked into the squad room to find Gibbs hitting the monitor in frustration.

"Let me, boss." McGee said as he quickly went over and fixed the computer. A wire in the back had gotten lose, resulting in a splotchy screen. "That way never helps, you know."

"It makes you _feel_ better, McGee." Ziva smiled softly.

Gibbs looked up at him. "Yeah, I should maybe start taking that advice. Thanks McGee." He nodded and walked back to his desk. Gibbs delved back into his work, and the three agents exchanged worried looks. Gibbs never, ever said he would take anyone's advice. They knew he was affected by this case, but it still shocked them nevertheless seeing their boss, the invincible Leroy Jethro Gibbs, their father – hurting this badly. After a few minutes Gibbs stood up abruptly, getting into action mode.

"Tell me we have something."

Tony stood up immediately. "While processing the scene we found a hair sample. It was orange-y, so whoever it belongs to is not Abby or Ducky. We took some fingerprints too; Abby's running everything right now."

Gibbs nodded.

"When questioning the neighbors – who weren't happy about being questioned by an agent at midnight, by the way – they claimed to see a gray SUV driving erratically away from Ducky's. I'll put out a bolo."

"Alright, good McGee."

Tony was offended. "Do I get a good job too?" Gibbs smirked and gestured to Ziva, who hit him in the back of the head. He glare at her and they all started working again. Tension was thick in the air as they all tried desperately to find something. Ziva was the first who dared to speak again.

"Gibbs?" He tuned to look at her. "Have you made a suspect list yet?"

He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't even know where to start."

"Tony and I will start it then…Gibbs that means we would have to…"

He sighed. "I know Ziver. I don't have anything in my files I want to hide from any of you. Go ahead." She nodded and began compiling a list of potential kidnappers. He went back onto his computer and sighed to himself. _We have to find them. They have to be alright._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**Gibbs?" He tuned to look at her. "Have you made a suspect list yet?" **

**He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't even know where to start."**

"**Tony and I will start it then…Gibbs that means we would have to…"**

**He sighed. "I know Ziver. I don't have anything in my files I want to hide from any of you. Go ahead." She nodded and began compiling a list of potential kidnappers. He went back onto his computer and sighed to himself. **_**We have to find them. They have to be alright.**_

* * *

It was 0300 in the morning. The office was bare save Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs. There was a silent agreement: nobody would leave until they found Ducky and Palmer's wife. In an abduction case, they were all too aware of the fact that every minute can make a difference between life and death.

That didn't mean that napping was prohibited. Tony was taking cat nap, and McGee was on the verge of falling asleep. Gibbs sustained himself on cups after cups of coffee; Ziva was just…Ziva. She was reverting back to her Mossad late nights and all-nighters to give her energy they desperately needed. Thus far they haven't found anything on the bolo or any real leads. Tony and Ziva had gathered up a rather lengthy suspect list on Gibbs' personnel files alone, but it was too early to call any one of them.

When about an hour had passed Tony was awake again and McGee had eaten so many nutter-butters that he was now on a sugar high, keeping him awake. Gibbs looked up at his team, all struggling to find something.

"Do we have _anything_?"

Ziva looked at him. "I am running down a suspect list Gibbs. When it gets later I'll make some phone calls to these people."

"I've been monitoring Ducky and Breena's cell phones. They're both off now, but once they're turned on, we'll be able to get a location on them."

Just then Tony's computer beeped. "Boss we've got a hit on the SUV. Some metro cops found it and called it in."

He nodded. "Good. You and Ziva, go. McGee…"Gibbs looked up at him and saw his red eyes. "Go get Abby a caf-pow. We all need a break from staring at our computers."

"How about you boss?"

He looked at McGee. "I'm gonna go find Palmer."

* * *

He found Jimmy Palmer in autopsy. He was sitting at Ducky's desk with an open bottle of vodka and an empty glass, staring off into space. Gibbs sighed to himself and walked quietly over to him, reaching for the cap on the bottle with one arm and putting the other firmly on Palmer's shoulder. He startled and turned to look at Gibbs, then smiled weakly.

"Hi Gibbs." He nodded at Palmer before pulling up a chair and sitting down facing him. "What brings you down here?" He slurred, clearly he had had one too many drinks.

"You."

Palmer looked at him curiously.

"Well I'm alright, you can go now. Nice seeing ya." He said as he reached for the bottle before he was stopped by Gibbs' strong arm on his.

"That's not gonna help bring any of 'em back. They wouldn't want you to drown yourself down here all alone."

Palmer looked up at him. "Then how did _you_ deal with losing the love of your life?"

Gibbs looked solemnly at him. "You don't know she's gone yet. Don't give up on her. Ever. Now why don't I have McGee drive you home. We'll call you once we hear anything, and one of us can swing by tomorrow morning and pick you up if you want to come back." He simply nodded before he leaned back and stared back into space again. Gibbs sighed and called McGee.

"Special Agent McGee."

"Hey, I need you to drive Palmer home. He needs to rest."

"Alright. Abby's doing okay, she's almost done with the evidence. Hopefully she'll be done sooner with that huge caf-pow I got her. They're _expensive!_" Gibbs chuckled.

"Thanks McGee."

* * *

Ziva was driving with Tony right next to her. They wanted to get to the car fast, as they knew every second counted. They finally found the SUV in an abandoned parking lot and got out, running over to it. One look inside told them everything they needed to know. Tony made eye-contact with Ziva.

Inside, splattered on the backseat, was blood.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha I know I'm so sorry to leave you in suspense like that! xP It felt like a good point to end the chapter. I'm also sorry it's really short! I promise you'll find out more soon! In the meantime please please please review! Thanks so much for reading! Love you guys : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…**

* * *

**Recap:**

**Ziva was driving with Tony right next to her. They wanted to get to the car fast, as they knew every second counted. They finally found the SUV in an abandoned parking lot and got out, running over to it. One look inside told them everything they needed to know. Tony made eye-contact with Ziva.**

**Inside, splattered on the backseat, was blood.**

* * *

Tony made one look at Ziva and quickly called his speed dial 2 – Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Boss…we found the SUV."

Gibbs was busy up in the squad room when he sighed at Tony. "_And_, DiNozzo?"

"Well…there's blood on the backseat."

Gibbs froze. "Process it immediately and get it down to Abby ASAP. I'm gonna go down now and see what she's found so far."

They hung up quickly and Tony turned to Ziva. "Alright, he said we should process it and get this down to Abby ASAP."

She nodded. "ASAP?"

Tony laughed. "It means as soon as possible. Kind of like rsvp…"

"What?"

"It means something in French, I think. About responding to invitations."

She thought for a few seconds. "Réspondez s'il vous plait?"

He smiled. "I think so. Let's get this done."

"It cannot be…" She looked up at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hey…" He said as she gave her a hug. "We don't know anything yet." She nodded into his chest, regained her composure, and pulled back her hair into a bun.

"Let us get some answers, yes?" He smiled at her and they both went to work on the car.

* * *

Gibbs put his phone away. McGee was downstairs with Abby at the moment, so he headed down there to break the news – and hopefully get some good news back.

When he walked into the lab he found Abby squealing with McGee sitting next to her with a smile on his face. _How he hated to be the bearer of bad news._

"Gibbs!" She said as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "We did it! Look!" She exclaimed as she dragged Gibbs over to the computer. "We found a match to the hair Tony found in Ducky's apartment. First though, the fingerprints belonged to the maid and Duck-…" She stopped as she saw the pained look on Gibbs' face. "What happened?" She asked suddenly, looking straight at Gibbs.

"I just got a call from Tony. They found the car."

McGee smiled. "That's good…right?"

"Yeah…but they also found something that looks like blood on the backseat. They should be coming back soon and I want you to run it immediately Abby."

Her smile fell. "Of course Gibbs. I mean it couldn't be…it can't be…" She trailed off and McGee enveloped her in a hug.

"Abby, tell me what else you found." After a minute she nodded and pulled away, taking a deep breath and opening up a file on her computer.

"McGee and I ran the hair sample that was left at Ducky's. We also ran the handwriting on the note you got and compared it to the sample of the person's whose hair it was. They don't match." A grin broke out on her face, much to Gibbs' confusion.

"The handwriting belongs to a Mexican drug dealer Abran Garcia. He worked with many different drug dealers, many who have been killed, over the years."

"Sit down boss." McGee instructed before standing up and gesturing Gibbs to take his seat. He was confused, but nevertheless he sat down and Abby turned to face him. She took one of his hands with both of hers and smiled. "Gibbs…the hair we found –the hair we found matches Shannon's. She's alive Gibbs!"

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys forgive me now for the mean ending to the chapter before this? xP In the show they never mention a grave for Shannon and Kelly so decided to run with that idea. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I wanted to try something different. The incident with them happened more recently in my story to make it easier to write. It's not very conventional, I know. I hope you like it anyway! **Also, the whole moving in with Tony has been put on the backburner for this case. It'll still happen, I can assure you, but I want to write this first. Please review and thanks so much for reading! : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or I wouldn't be writing its fanfiction right now…**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**McGee and I ran the hair sample that was left at Ducky's. We also ran the handwriting on the note you got and compared it to the sample of the person's whose hair it was. They don't match." A grin broke out on her face, much to Gibbs' confusion. **

"**The handwriting belongs to a Mexican drug dealer Abran Garcia. He worked with many different drug dealers, many who have been killed, over the years."**

"**Sit down boss." McGee instructed before standing up and gesturing Gibbs to take his seat. He was confused, but nevertheless he sat down and Abby turned to face him. She took one of his hands on both of his and smiled. "Gibbs…the hair we found –the hair we found matches Shannon's. She's alive Gibbs!"**

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea to use the hair as a sign of life from a NCIS episode…but I forget which one. xP Also, a couple of my awesome reviewers, hslacer and LivyRox , reminded me that in Hiatus and Heartland they mention a funeral and Gibbs goes to see their grave tags at a cemetery. I'm sorry guys! That completely slipped my mind when I wrote the last chapter and my note at the end of it. Bear with me a little longer (please?) and I will address it in the story. Now that school is out I'll be able to update more! Thanks again to you all for reading and please review if you don't mind! Love you guys! : )**

* * *

Gibbs paled slightly. "Abby…what are you talking about? I know she's dead. We had a funeral for her and everything."

She smiled softly. "That I can't explain yet. But," she said as she pulled up the hair sample results on the computer. "this _proves_ she is alive." He looked at her blankly. "Okay, so hair has proteins on it that, once a person dies, start to break down. This strand has all of those proteins fully intact. Also, this hair had been pulled from the root, so I was able to run DNA very accurately. It is definitely Shannon's hair. It probably fell off of whoever took Ducky and Breena."

Gibbs smiled softly, still in disbelief. Of course he trusted Abby and her skills, but still. He couldn't wrap his head around this new revelation. He couldn't lose her, or Kelly, again. "He kissed Abby's forehead and patted McGee on the back. "Find Abran's location." He said as he left the lab, McGee following him out shortly after.

* * *

Tony and Ziva went to Abby's lab. She turned around when she heard them and squealed. Guys!" They went over to her.

"What Abby?" Ziva asked her curiously.

She looked from Ziva to Tony and back to Ziva. "Shannon's alive!"

"What are you talking about Abs?" Tony asked her.

"The hair sample you found at Ducky's… It matches hers! It is proof she's alive!"

"That is wonderful! Did you tell Gibbs yet?" Ziva asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I did Ziva!"

Tony smiled. "Abby…that's awesome." He looked back and forth at the two smiling women. "Sorry to ruin the mood guys…" They both looked over at him. He simply held up the bag of evidence.

"Run this asap. It's from the car." She nodded, and her smile changed to a frown as she remembered what Gibbs had told her before she had broken the good news to him.

"Right away. I'll call Gibbs as soon as I know anything."

"Thanks Abby." Ziva smiled softly as she and Tony left the room. While they headed up to the squad-room, they saw their boss sitting in Ducky's autopsy room with a bottle of bourbon. He was staring off into the distance, obviously in shock, trying to handle everything he's found out in the last couple of days. Ziva saw Tony's want to go to him, so she put her arms around him and kissed him softly. "Let him be, Tony." He nodded and squeezed her hand as they headed back up to the squad room to find their family.

* * *

McGee was typing furiously at the computer, trying desperately to get a lead. They had to find them before it was too late. Tony was also on the computer digging up information on Abran Garcia and a connection with Gibbs, while Ziva was talking harshly on the phone in Hebrew to one of her contacts. Everyone knew that time was of the essence. If they wanted to find Ducky and Breena – maybe even Shannon and Kelly, they had to work fast. Every second counted. Tony didn't even make one movie reference, and none of them left their desks even for a second. They had to find something, they just had to.

* * *

Breena woke up slowly, as if her mind was battling some force willing her to stay asleep. "Ducky?" She said as she leaned up a little so she could see him. She tried to move to him, and that's when she realized it. They were both chained to a concrete wall, opposite each other. There was a small barred window above them. The room was small though, maybe five by eight. Or maybe six by twelve…she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she was dirty and hungry and that she wanted to go see Jimmy. The last thing she remembered was celebrating outside with their family. She and Ducky went back inside, for a reason she couldn't for the life of her remember. She heard Ducky shift, breaking her out of her trance.

"Breena?" He said as he struggled to get up, not yet realizing that they were chained down. "My dear, are you hurt?"

"No Ducky, I'm alright. Are you okay?"

"I believe so. Do you have any idea how long we've been in here?"

"…No. Maybe…" She trailed away.

"It's okay Breena. Gibbs will find us."

"How can you be so sure? We're god knows where held by god knows who and…"

"Because, my dear." He sighed softly. "He's Gibbs. That's who he is and that's what he does. He'll find us." He looked around the room, observing their surroundings. "He has to."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: What? I don't own NCIS? They lied to me… :'(**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**It's okay Breena. Gibbs will find us."**

"**How can you be so sure? We're god knows where held by god knows who and…"**

"**Because, my dear." He sighed softly. "He's Gibbs. That's who he is and that's what he does. He'll find us." He looked around the room, observing their surroundings. "He has to."**

* * *

After Gibbs spent some time down in autopsy drinking he finally gathered his bearings and headed back upstairs to see if his team had found anything yet. No matter what, he concluded, he would not get his hopes up. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try with everything he has to bring _everybody _home safe. When he reached the bullpen he found the three people he now considered to be his children hard at work, trying very hard to find something that would be of use. He was getting impatient, and as soon as he opened his mouth to tell them so his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Hey it's Abby. I have something."

"I'll be right down Abs." He said as he made his way towards the lab. When he got there Abby had a smile plastered on her face.

"What Abby?"

"I ran the blood Tony and Ziva found in the car. It does not match Ducky, Breena, Shannon, or Kelly."

"Who does it match then, Abs?"

She smiled. "It matches a man named Jose Lopez. He worked with Abran Garcia doing a lot of drug trafficking. Here's the thing though Gibbs. Guess."

"Abs," he warned.

She sighed. "Fine. According to the FBI database, Jose has been dead for _six years_. So that begs the question – why would six year old blood be found on a recent crime scene?"

Gibbs just stared at her, waiting for Abby to continue. "I have a theory. If I'm right can you get me a-" She smiled as Gibbs produced a Caf-Pow! From behind his back. "Never mind," She said as she took the beloved beverage and sipped it. "Alright, well I think someone close to him placed his blood there as a message to you. This sounds crazy, but maybe whoever did this froze the blood all those years ago and then defrosted it to put in the car. Bottom line, Gibbs: everything in that car was staged and put there for a reason."

"There have been crazier things Abs."

"I know, I know. That's the scary part." She took another sip.

"Thanks Abs."

"Anytime Gibbs." She smiled; and Gibbs went upstairs to the squad room to fill in his team.

* * *

It was hot outside – and sandy. Well, after all, we _are _in a desert, he thought as he unlocked the guarded door and entered that small room as he had done many times before. It was morning, so it was time to feed them their breakfast. They did kidnap them after all, but the boss didn't want them dead. He couldn't imagine why though. None of the workers could. But of course, they were paid for their discretion and their lack of questions. So he went through with his daily routine. He entered the room with a tray holding 2 bowls of cereal and 2 cups of water. The room wasn't so bad, really. It could've been much worse. It was lit, with a wood floor and a double bed for them to sleep on. There was a bookshelf with some books – and hey, they even had a TV. The room was cleaned by one of the workers daily. There was even a fan in the room, and a dresser with some clothes for them. When he entered the room he placed the tray on the nightstand and turned to leave. Before he left and locked the door though, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for what he was doing. He didn't know why the boss even captured them in the first place or why he kept them for this long. It's only been a couple years, but that could seem like an eternity for captives. He should know. He sighed and turned to close the door, again locking the mother and daughter in, hiding them from the world.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: No I know, I don't own NCIS…don't rub it in. :'(**

* * *

**Recap: **

…**Before he left and locked the door though, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for what he was doing. He didn't know why the boss even captured them in the first place or why he kept them for this long. It's only been a couple years, but that could seem like an eternity for captives. He should know. He sighed and turned to close the door, again locking the mother and daughter in, hiding them from the world.**

* * *

A few hours passed. Gibbs ran to get a coffee break, and McGee, Ziva, and Tony were all hard at work digging up information on their suspect – right now, their _only_ suspect. Since it was 1000 at night and there was no other evidence for Abby, Gibbs forced her to go home and get some rest. He also wanted her to check on Palmer on her way in to work tomorrow (Thursday). Soon Gibbs returned from the coffee break and bounded out of the elevator, itching to make progress on the case. However, it seemed as if his team was also eager, because as soon as he entered the squad-room all three of them went up to the plasma and started talking at once.

"Boss, I found…"

"Gibbs, there is"

"I pulled up the record…"

Gibbs walked over to the plasma and head-slapped them all to quiet them.

"Sorry Gibbs."

"Sorry Boss."

"Sorry."

"Okay. What do you have DiNozzo?"

He cleared his throat. "I dug up some background on Garcia. He's in his early forties. Born in Mexico City, his family moved to the northern border when he was 14. After that his record starts. 3 counts of drug possession, 2 counts of assault, one attempted rape. This guy isnot exactly Mr. Roger's, boss."

He stared at DiNozzo. "Ya think?"

Ziva looked at him confused. "Mr. Rogers?"

"Mr. Rogers, as in the friendly neighbor, it's a kid's how…" He looked at Gibbs. "It's not important. Anyway, when he was 24 he was known to be a part of the NIM gang, which is known to deal mainly in drug trafficking – no pun intended. Anyway, he is well-known to have contact and to have worked with Jose Lopez, the blood Abby identified on the seat."

Ziva spoke up next. "Jose Lopez died six years ago. His death is an unsolved murder by the Mexican police. He was convicted of transporting and then selling marijuana in the southern part of the United States 26 years ago. He also was convicted of murdering a United States Marine David Fields later. He was given a deal to trade information he knew of the drug cartel to shorten his sentence. He was out of prison for less than 3 months before he was killed."

"Who led the investigations of him?"

"The drug conviction was led by a Fred Lider. He was in jail for that for 2 years before there was evidence of him committing the murder. That investigation…Gibbs…you led it. I believe it was one of your first cases with Mike Franks as your boss. It wasn't you who gave him a deal though, somehow his lawyer got that for him. There is not a lot of information about that. But you found evidence against him and that was used to give him 18 additional years in prison."

"Boss, I found a location on Abran Garcia. Well, not really, a location of him, per se, but I…"

"McGee." Gibbs said impatiently.

"Sorry boss. I had found a list of well-known drug dealers who work with Abran Garcia. The ones in this area usually hang around here." He scribbled down an address and handed one to Gibbs and one to Tony. "I believe it's right near there."

"Great. Go home and get some rest. No one's going to be there at midnight. We'll go first thing tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get some answers." The team nodded and grabbed their things, heading for the elevator for a much needed night of sleep.

* * *

McGee went to his own apartment, as Abby was long gone by the time they finally left NCIS. Tony and Ziva, however, went back to Tony's place – soon to be _their_ home, together. As soon as they got in the door Ziva went to the kitchen to heat up some of Tony's leftovers for them, and Tony got out a spare pair of clothes for Ziva to wear to bed. By the time he came back into the living room Ziva had already laid out the food on the coffee table with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"We will eat quickly Tony, then we can sleep. I am so tired."

He sighed as he plopped down next to her. "So am I. I got out some clothes for you to wear to bed on my dresser." He said as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Thanks." Ziva answered tiredly. They both ate and drank quickly, then they changed and got into Tony's bed. Tony wore a loose t-shirt and his boxers, and Ziva wore basically the same thing. Ziva snuggled into Tony's chest and he pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"Look, Zi, I know we said you'd move in with me soon, and I want you to, but…"

Ziva put her hand on his cheek and looked up at him. "I know Tony. I want to move in with you so badly. But we need to find Ducky and Breena first. Then we can worry about that." He nodded and closed his eyes for a few moments before speaking again. "Zi…do you think we'll find them? Shannon and Kelly, I mean."

She sighed. "Tony…I hope so. I really do. I just cannot get my hopes up."

He kissed her softly on the lips and ran his hand down her side of her face and her jaw. "I know, and that's alright with me. I do have an idea though."

She turned and looked up at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Next time we get a chance – maybe tomorrow night, why don't we get some of your stuff and bring it over here? Not everything, just a few things you need. Then you can just live here with your stuff in your apartment until everything has calmed down and the team can help us move everything.

She grinned and leaned up so she was hovering partly above him and kissed him hard, running her hands through his hair. He returned the kiss immediately, pulling her on top of him completely. She felt him smirk into the kiss when their mouths opened slightly, allowing them to engage in a fight for dominance. When they finally broke away Tony kissed her one final time and moved so she could lie back down next to him again.

"I love you so much Zi." He mumbled as he pulled her closer to him, right on the edge of sleep.

She smiled softly and got herself comfortable in their new position, as Tony definitely wasn't letting go anytime soon. "I love you too Tony. I cannot imagine what I'd do if I was in Palmer's situation right now." She said as she moved her arm to spread across his chest, hugging him to her.

"I know. Ziva if that was you…" He trailed off, for once not knowing what to say. He simply kissed her forehead one more time before Ziva heard his breathing even out. She smiled and closed her eyes, for once in her life feeling completely safe in their new home, wrapped tightly in Tony's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine…*cries***

* * *

**Recap: **

**She smiled softly and got herself comfortable in their new position, as Tony definitely wasn't letting go anytime soon. "I love you too Tony. I cannot imagine what I'd do if I was in Palmer's situation right now." She said as she moved her arm to spread across his chest, hugging him to her.**

"**I know. Ziva if that was you…" He trailed off, for once not knowing what to say. He simply kissed her forehead one more time before Ziva heard his breathing even out. She smiled and closed her eyes, for once in her life feeling completely safe in their new home, wrapped tightly in Tony's arms.**

* * *

Everyone arrived early to NCIS. They really wanted to make serious headway in this case that hit way too close to home. As soon as Gibbs walked in around 0700 he told Tony and Ziva to meet him and McGee at the location McGee had found late last night. They all piled into their cars and drove to the spot. Since Gibbs and Ziva were driving, they both made it there in 10 minutes instead of 25.

The local hangout McGee had found was located on a side street far away from the normal hustle and bustle of the city. It was a shady dive bar next to an alleyway.

"Gibbs?" McGee asked him as they got out of their car and met up with Tony and Ziva. "This is only a bar, but it appears to be a three story building."

"Shady." Tony said as they all made sure their badges were visible and put their hands on their guns before Gibbs stopped them.

"No. McGee and I'll go in first. You two wait outside unless you hear gunfire."

Nobody questioned him as he and McGee entered the bar. Once inside they were met with a Mexican man cleaning the top of a bar table.

"Tu hablo ingles?" McGee asked them man. He nodded.

"Si. We are closed. Come back later."

"We're not here for drinks." Gibbs pulled out his badge and showed it to the man. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agent McGee. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

He nodded albeit hesitantly. "What's this about?"

"What's your name?" McGee asked him.

"Pierre Sanchez."

"Do you recognize this man?" Gibbs asked him as he showed him a picture of Abran Garcia. The man paled slightly. Gibbs and McGee both heard a sound coming from upstairs. They made quick eye-contact with each other.

"Do you have a warrant?" He asked harshly, suddenly defensive.

"No, we just wanted to ask you some questions." McGee answered, noting the man's defensive look and the help wanted sign by the door.

"Then you need to leave. Now." He said as he turned his back from them. McGee opened his mouth to say something else, but one look from Gibbs shut him up. "Let's go McGee." He whispered in his ear as the two walked out of the bar to meet up with Ziva and Tony.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked.

"We need a game plan. Follow me." Gibbs ordered as he led his team across the street to a small café. They took a table in the back corner and huddled together in hushed tones.

"As soon as Gibbs showed a man the picture of Garcia he got completely defensive and kicked us out. But," McGee added. "We heard a suspicious noise coming from upstairs. Also, there's a help-wanted sign by the door."

"I have an idea." Gibbs said as all eyes turned to him. "We send Ziva in, looking for a job. Ziver, you find a way to get upstairs and see what all the commotion's about. Tony, after a little while of her being in there you go in and act like you seriously need a drink. Distract him so Ziva won't be heard or missed also you'll be there in case something goes wrong." Both agents nodded.

"Ziva we're going to have to get you different clothes. And fix your hair." Tony said as she glared at him.

"He's right. Tony and McGee, run to a store and pick up something for Ziva. Some make-up, too. Ziva…" she looked at him incredulously. "Go fix your hair. Well meet back here in an hour."

* * *

Later everyone met back at the café and waited for Ziva to change. When she emerged she was so sexy – judging by the way Tony couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was wearing high black boots up to her knee, with a short black skirt and a crème colored top with a leather jacket. She hid a gun in her boot and a knife at her waist, like always. Her hair she had fixed to revert back to its natural wild curls. She had some smoky eyeliner with volumizing mascara and a light red lipstick. She looked drop-dead gorgeous.

"Wow." Tony said as she flounced over to the table with the three men waiting for her. McGee simply nodded his head, and Gibbs fought an instinct to grab his gun and shoot anybody who looked at her the wrong way. She smiled at them.

"Ready, yes?" She asked as they nodded in agreement. They made their way back to the bar. "Give me about five minutes DiNozzo, before you come in." He nodded and she entered the building, with the three of them watching discreetly through the filthy windows.

Ziva sauntered up to the man at the bar without making a sound. She leaned on the bar with her elbows, exposing some serious cleavage

"Are you open?" She asked, making sure to add a sultry undertone to her voice. The man turned to her and grinned.

"For you. What can I get you?"

She smiled. "The real question is, what can _I _get _you_?"

"I'm intrigued. What's your name?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Ziva."

He chuckled. "Well, Ziva, how can you help _me_?"

"Well…" She twirled a hair around her finger before looking up at him through her lashes. "I saw the help wanted sign, and I need money."

"What do you do?"

"Anything you want." She smiled as she remembered using the same line with Tony all those years ago, and knew it worked like a charm.

"Hmm…I can't just…hire you on the spot. We need an…interview."

"That can be arranged. But I need a few minutes to…get situated. Where should I go?"

He grinned. "Right up those stairs, first door should have _everything_ we need."

She grinned at him as she sauntered up the stairs, just as she heard Tony open the door and walk into the bar. She, however, wasted no time and went upstairs to peek around. Hopefully Tony would be able to distract him long enough so he wouldn't come looking for her – that man was disgusting and smelly. She shuddered at the thought of touching him and ran up the stairs, using the Mossad 'ninja' training she had to not make such a racket.

* * *

Back downstairs, Tony slumped into the bar. "Excuse me," He called as the man turned to scrutinize him. "You open?"

"Not yet."

Tony sighed. "Can I just get a beer? I tip _really_ nicely."

The man shrugged. "Why not?" As Tony walked up to the bar and sat down on a dusty stool. Then he realized it. _This place must be a cover. They're hiding something upstairs. _He just didn't know what, hopefully Ziva could find out. Now he just had to distract this man.

"She kicked me out," he said regretfully, capturing Pierre's interest.

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. She said my brother was...better."

"I'm sorry."

Tony shrugged as he took a sip of the beer Pierre had given him.

"Mine kicked me out too." Pierre sighed as he took a seat in front of Tony.

"Why?"

"Said I was spending too much time 'at work'"

"Bummer." Tony said as he eyed the place casually. Something was off. Something was definitely off.

* * *

Back upstairs Ziva went from room to room. In each were, well, bedrooms. She shuddered at the thought. _If Tony lets that guy up here I swear…_She said to herself as she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She heard shuffling behind one of the doors. She immediately turned to make sure no one was coming up the stairs. When she was satisfied she took a pin out of her hair and started picking the lock on the door. She had in done in under a minute, and when she opened the door she found a dark hallway. Carefully she made her way down it until she came to a room at the end of it. She unlocked this door and pushed it open, gasping at the sight.

There she saw Ducky and Breena chained to the walls of the tiny room. She immediately ran over to them.

"Ducky! Breena! Can you hear me?" She said as she immediately checked them to see where they were chained down. Their arms were chained, but she thought if she had more time she could easily unlock them.

"Ziva, dear, am I happy to see you!" ducky exclaimed.

"Ziva! I'm with Ducky. How's Palmer?" Breena asked worriedly.

Ziva smiled. "He's going to be a lot happier when I get you out of here. Let me call Gibbs."

"Wait, Ziva." Ducky said as he reached for her the best he could.

"What Ducky?"

"That man knows where Shannon and Kelly are. You can't kill him."

She stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking to someone. Quick, just tell Gibbs." She nodded and went to press her second speed dial on her phone.

**A/N: The next chapter will be out really soon! Please review and thanks so much for reading! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…big surprise there.**

* * *

**Recap: **

**"Wait, Ziva." Ducky said as he reached for her the best he could. **

**"What Ducky?"**

**"That man knows where Shannon and Kelly are. You can't kill him."**

**She stared at him. "How do you know that?"**

**"I heard him talking to someone. Quick, just tell Gibbs." She nodded and went to press her second speed dial on her phone.**

* * *

"Gibbs." Ziva said quietly as soon as he picked up.

"I'm here."

"Alright, well I found Ducky and Breena. They're upstairs and chained to the wall, but I can undo the locks with some more time. Tony's downstairs with Pierre, but I doubt how long he can hold him off for. There's something else you should know." She took a deep breath while Gibbs waited impatiently for her to continue. "Ducky says that he knows where Shannon and Kelly are Gibbs. You cannot kill him. Take him in and let me interrogate him. Please." She pleaded with him. She knew she could break him. She was trained in breaking people, and she wanted to use her instincts to help her…well, her father, really.

Gibbs took a breath. "We'll see Ziver. Have you seen anybody else around?"

"I have not seen any, but Gibbs there is a whole floor above me. I do not want to cause a commotion. I have to get Ducky and Breena out."

"Alright. McGee and I'll go and make absolutely sure he's distracted until you finish. When you're ready you call me. We'll take Pierre out to the car. We'll call you when we take him. Can you guide those two out on your own?"

"Yes Gibbs. We will be fine. Sounds like a plan." They disconnected and Ziva immediately began working at Breena's cuffs while filling them in on the plan.

McGee called Tony to warn him. "DiNozzo." He said sadly into the phone, as Pierre was watching him intently.

"Tony. Ziva's upstairs and found Ducky and Breena. We're going to come in and help you distract him while Ziva frees them, we don't know how many guys are upstairs. Then when Gibbs gives the signal we take him and Ziva escapes with Breena and Ducky. Whatever you do don't kill him."

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to you later." He hung up and met Pierre's eyes. "My friend's bugging me about returning a movie I borrowed." He explained as he took another tiny sip of his drink. Suddenly he heard the door open again and Gibbs and McGee came in, sitting next to him at the bar.

"Two beers?" Gibbs asked Pierre who sighed.

"Hey, you're the navy cops. You have a warrant?"

McGee shook his head. "We're not here on business. We realized we found the wrong guy. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Pierre nodded skeptically. "How about those beers?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually, I really need to go upstairs, I have…"

"Please." He sighed as he got out two beers for them. _The woman had nowhere to go up there, anyway._ The men started talking about random things, keeping Pierre in the loop until Gibbs got the call.

"Gibbs."

"All set."

"Alright honey." He said as he smiled and hung up the phone. At that Tony and McGee got up and maneuvered to circle Pierre, who stepped back.

"W-What are you doing?"

Tony spoke up and flashed his badge. Pierre paled again. "Pierre, you're going to need to come with us and answer a few questions." He said as Gibbs went closer to Pierre. He started to run towards the back door of the bar – which was really a stupid move, considering there were three federal agents less than 15 feet from him. They caught him and McGee cuffed him.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He said as he led Pierre out of the bar with Tony's help.

"There is a woman-"

Gibbs smirked. "Don't worry about her. She'll be seeing you later." Then he called Ziva and gave her the go ahead to move Ducky and Breena. "Be careful."

"I will."

Ziva hung up and turned to Ducky and Breena. "Ready?" She asked. The two nodded, trying to make as little noise as possible. "You two do _exactly _as I say and do. We do not want to bring attention to ourselves." She said as she peeked out of the door. Confirming that the coast down the hallway was clear, she led Ducky and Breena through the hallway. She put a finger to her lips and listened intently through the door to the other side. She heard a pair of footsteps coming their way. She turned to them. "Get behind me. Do not let him see you." They obeyed and she positioned herself strategically. When the door opened and a burly man came in, she surprised him and kneed him in the chest. She jammed her elbow in his ribcage as he crouched, and she flipped him over her shoulder. She made sure he was unconscious and listened to make sure no one else had heard or was coming to check on them. When she was sure she whispered to them. "Come on," as she led them through the hallway to the stairs. She listened again and went down the steps with Ducky and Breena at her heels. After a minute she led them down the stairs and quickly across the bar, pulling open the door and allowing both of them to leave before her. When Ducky exited she closed the bar door. "This way," She said as she led them around the corner to where Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were waiting with Pierre in their car.

"Nice." Tony said as Ziva relayed the events back to the team.

"Ducky are you alright?" McGee asked concerned.

He nodded. "Thanks to you all, we are fine."

"Thanks." Breena responded.

"Anytime." Ziva answered her, smiling.

"Gibbs?" Ducky asked as he turned to him. "I need to talk to you."

"I know Ducky. What exactly did you hear?"

"I heard two men outside of our room. They were talking about two women being hidden under 'the boss'' orders and how they were grateful they weren't stuck 'all the way out there.'"

"Huh?" Tony said out loud.

"Perhaps they are hidden someplace with less than desirable weather. Maybe near Mexico? They are from there after all." McGee said quickly.

Gibbs nodded. "Let's get this guy back to base. Then we'll crack him." He made a pointed look at Ziva who grinned. Then they all piled into the cars and made their way back to NCIS.

* * *

When they got back to NCIS they made their way back to the squad-room. Breena called Palmer to let him know she was safe, and Palmer was on his way to pick her up. Ducky was getting his bearings back in autopsy, and Abby – well, she was giving them both her standard welcome back bear hug. Ziva went to change and then head down to Interrogation.

Tony and McGee were looking up more about Garcia while Gibbs walked into the observation room for interrogation and handed Ziva Pierre's file.

"Without breaking bones Ziver. I'm trusting you because if he had anything to do with Shannon or Kelly, I wouldn't be able to…"

Ziva put her hand on his shoulder. "I know Gibbs. Do not worry. I will get you some answers. If they are out there we will find them." She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She smiled and broke away, exiting the observation room. When she was ready she flung opened the door and slammed it shut, startling Pierre. She walked over to the table and harshly put her file down, taking a seat in front of him. He met her eyes and smirked.

"So we meet again."

"I do not believe we have been formerly introduced – but I know exactly who _you _are. I am Special Agent Ziva David."

"David," he said, rolling the name off his tongue. "Sounds Middle Eastern."

She nodded. "Yes. It is Israeli. Before I came to NCIS I was a Mossad assassin." She said deliberately. He got a nervous expression on his face for only a moment, but Ziva had caught it. "You are familiar with Mossad?"

He shook his head.

Ziva smirked and leaned back a little. "Let me give you a little…background, then, yes? Mossad officers…particularly assassins, like myself, go through an intense training, consisting of martial arts, street fighting, survival skills, endurance training…and of course ways to…_kill people._" She watched his reaction carefully, noting how his masked indifference faded slowly with every word she spoke. Back in observation, Gibbs smirked. _That's my Ziva. She's got 'em in the palm of her hand._

"It is actually pretty…interesting. There are at least three ways to kill someone with any one object." She fiddled with a paperclip in his file. She saw his eyes dart to the sudden movement. "For example, with this single paper clip, I could kill you in 18 different ways." His eyes grew wide.

"You could not do that. You are just a woman."

She laughed – the type of laugh producing near tears in her eyes, making her stomach hurt from laughing so much. Granted, she did greatly exaggerate it for effect. As he started at her continue to "laugh" at his sexist remark, Ziva could see out of the corner of her eye that he began to seriously doubt the validity of his insult. When she stopped she stared at him again.

"What did you say?" She asked as she let the paperclip she was working on show. He saw that she had twisted it into some kind of weapon. He paled slightly.

"Nevermind."

"Good." Ziva took out a picture from her file and showed it to him. "Who is this man?"

He gulped. "Abran Garcia."

She nodded. "Good. Now before you kidnapped two innocent people, what did you do for him?"

He remained silent.

"I said-what did you _do_ for him?" Ziva snarled at him.

He still didn't answer her. Ziva got up and moved around the room slowly before she wound up behind the man. She put her strong hands on his shoulders and held him there in a vice-like grip before she leaned down to his ear.

"I would be careful if I were you. And I would start cooperating. You see those cameras up there?" She pointed up to the cameras and his eyes followed her finger. He nodded. "You see, on the other side of that camera is a man. Now this man does not like you very much. So all I have to do is shoot out that camera lens, and I could very easily _kill you. _And believe me, it would be a _slow_ and _painful_ death. Do we understand each other?"

"Y-yes ma'am." She squeezed his shoulders hard, making him wince in pain.

"Do not call me ma'am." She released her grip and moved back to take her original place in front of him.

"Now let me ask again. What did you _do_ for this man?"

"I…I want a deal."

She slammed her hand down on the table, startling him. "Right now, the only thing I am willing to give you is a shot point-blank in the chest." She hissed at him. "If you cooperate, we will see." She lied to him. There was no way he was getting any kind of deal if he was involved with Shannon and Kelly's disappearance.

"I-I used to work with him in Mexico."

"Tell me more." She demanded while she casually but pointedly twirled around the make-shift weapon she had made from the paperclip around in her hand.

He sighed. "We were business partners for a long time. It was a…trio, 3 Musketeers, yes? It was with Garcia, a man named Jose Lopez, and I. We…_transported_…different _items_…working together."

Ziva nodded. She showed him a picture of Gibbs. "What kind of relation do you three have with this man?"

"That man _killed_ Lopez."

Ziva looked in the file. "His murder is an unsolved murder. How do you know he killed him?"

Pierre crossed his hands and put them on the table. "He may not have pulled the trigger or bombed him, but-"

"But…what?" Ziva asked him harshly.

He sighed, defeated. "But he might as well have. His investigation led to the increased jail time, which made his lawyer have to get him a deal to trade information. We believe the giving out of that information is the reason he was killed."

"We…as in, you and Garcia?"

He nodded. "Yes. Can I _please_ have a deal now?"

She looked at him. "Not yet. How about you tell me more about Garcia's feelings towards Special Agent Gibbs instead."

"He hates him. He wants him to pay dearly for Lopez's death. Everybody we are associated with does. It is part of an…unspoken loyalty through Northern Mexico, in our business."

"And what did Garcia do to Gibbs?" This was when he looked away, not meeting her eyes. "What did he do to his family? _Where are they?"_ He didn't answer her. "I am losing my patience, Pierre." She hissed at him. When he still didn't answer her, she decided to take drastic action. "Get up."

He paled. Not meeting her eyes still, he obeyed. Ziva walked slowly over to him before she drove him hard against the wall. She had her makeshift weapon at his throat and was holding his arms back.

"Now, let me ask again. Where are Gibbs' wife Shannon and daughter Kelly?"

"I-I thought they were dead."

"Liar!" She yelled as she pretended to jab him with her weapon, making him wince. She whispered in his ear. "We already know they are alive. Now I will ask you one more time…nicely. _Where _are they?"

"This is nicely?" One glare from Ziva shut him up.

"Do not forget where my name comes from, Pierre." She snarled at him.

"Alright…alright. They are in an…an abandoned building in the southern tip of Arizona. I can even give you the address." She released him immediately and handed him a pen and paper.

"Write." He did as he was told.

"Can I have a deal now?" He asked her. She chuckled and walked to the door.

"Maybe. Doubt it. You did, at the very least, withhold information all this time for a double kidnapping, are an accessory to the kidnapping of two more innocent people, and you ran from three federal agents." With that Ziva left Interrogation and went back into the observation room. Gibbs was joined by Tony and McGee earlier, so all three were waiting for her with smiles on their faces.

"Nice Ziva!" McGee smiled at her.

"Yeah. But question…are there really 18 ways to kill someone with a paperclip, or…" She just grinned flirtatiously at Tony in response.

"Ziver," She turned to look at Gibbs. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"Anytime Gibbs. That is what daughters do for their fathers." She whispered back as he kissed her forehead.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…..**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**Nice Ziva!" McGee smiled at her.**

"**Yeah. But question…are there really 18 ways to kill someone with a paperclip, or…" She just grinned flirtatiously at Tony in response.**

"**Ziver," She turned to look at Gibbs. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. **

"**Anytime Gibbs. That is what daughters do for their fathers." She whispered back as he kissed her forehead.**

* * *

**A/N: 70+ Reviews? You guys make me so happy! I'm so glad you like this! **

**Also keep in mind that I've drastically changed the timetable to this story in terms of when Shannon and Kelly were taken. I know it isn't correct but I wanted Kelly to be younger in my story. Sorry since it doesn't make technical sense! I wanted to be able to write Gibbs raising Kelly more, and I can't do that if I brought her back being 20 years old. : )**

* * *

"Boss," McGee said as he pulled up the address Ziva had gotten from Pierre onto the plasma. "Here it is." Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs looked up at the plasma.

"Alright. Go home, pack your bags. We're going to Arizona. Flight leaves in 4 hours." The team smiled and started packing. Gibbs had talked to Vance and he had given him the go ahead to go to Arizona. When he was about to leave, his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs! It's Abby! But of course you know that already…anyway I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Abs."

"You don't even know what the question is yet? Are you reading minds again? Never mind. I want to come with you guys. Just listen to me. When you find Shannon and Kelly you and Ziva and Tony and McGee will probably need to arrest…or 'make some guys' who did this 'disappear'. You need someone there who can help them and stay with them when you're busy Gibbs. I want to help. Wait-yes?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yes Abs. I already cleared it with the director. Have you been reading _my_ mind, because that's the same argument I used with him."

Abby laughed." I just…I want to help. I want to be there with you when you see them again Gibbs. I love you."

"Love you too Abs. Flight leaves in 4 hours. Meet in the squad room with your bags in an hour and a half."

"Gotcha." He hung up and everyone raced home to pack.

* * *

Everyone arrived back at the squad room on time, and they piled their luggage into the cars and drove to the airport. They took two cars, with Abby sitting in the backseat of Gibbs' and McGee's car and Tony and Ziva in the other. They all made it to the airport in record time and went through security. Then the bad news came. They were sitting on the plastic chairs in a pretty empty area of the airport when McGee came up to them.

"Our flight's delayed boss. Bad weather. They said instead of taking off at 6 like planned, it's pushed back to 1:00 AM."

"Joy," Ziva said as she slouched further in her chair resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Tell me about." Tony said as he pulled out his phone. "Figures, the one time we actually have to get on a plane there's a weather delay."

Abby mimicked Ziva's position on McGee's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Gibbs got up.

"I'm going for coffee. Anyone want anything?"

"Coffee." The four of them answered simultaneously.

Gibbs chuckled. 'Taking after me, are we?" He said as he left the waiting area in search of a Starbucks. When he was out of earshot Abby spoke up.

"We will find them, right? Alive, I mean?' Ziva reached over and squeezed her hand. She was sitting between Toy and Abby, who was sitting next to McGee.

"I hope so Abby." Ziva answered her.

"You said so yourself she was alive right?" Tony asked her.

"Well…yeah. But that was a few days ago Tony. Who knows what could happen between then and when we find her?"

McGee kissed her forehead. "Let's try to stay positive Abby." She nodded against his chest and quickly fell asleep, followed by McGee, leaving Tony alone with Ziva.

"Tony…"

He squeezed her hand and ran his other arm through her dark curls. "I know baby."

She sighed and looked up at him. "I am just so…grateful that you are safe." He smiled.

"I know. Ziva, if I was in Gibbs' position I don't think I could be so calm. If that were you trapped there with our daughter." At that she tilted her head a little.

"Tony…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, my ninja." She laughed a little at this, and then grew serious again.

She played with their hands for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Do you…do you want us to have children?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand again. "Well, first I'd like you to move in with me – at the very least. We'll take it as it comes. But…yeah, I think I do. Zi, I want a family with you – I want a life with you." He looked at her and saw a little fear in her eyes. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

"I am just…nervous. All my life I had been trained, taught to suppress all emotion to get the job done. After my mother and Tali died, I…I only really took care of myself. I do not have all of those…maternal instincts that a lot of women learned when they were younger. I do not know if I am…fit…to be a mother. My childhood was…I do not have all of that experience. I have a lot of…bad memories and experiences. I do not want to pass that off to any of my children. I do not know if I am mother fabric." She looked up at him, and he could see the wetness in her eyes. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Material, not fabric." He stroked her cheek. "Ziva…I know. I know you have had to deal with things that many people never have to deal with in their whole life…but that's why I think you'll be an amazing mother. I hate what you had to go through…but I think some good can come out of it. You made it through all of those horrific things…you're stronger than any person I've ever met. And because you've lost so many people you won't take any second you have with your kids for granted. You'll teach them how to trust people, just like you learned with this team. You'll have unconditional love for them, and you'd give your life for them in a heartbeat. You'll be strong for them. You'll defend them with your last breath if you had to. I honestly can't picture anyone else who's better fitted to be a mother than you are."

She kissed him softly and smiled when they broke away. "Thanks Tony. I really needed to hear that." She said as she kissed him again. They broke away when they heard Gibbs clear his throat.

"Sorry Gibbs." Tony said sheepishly as a coffee was handed to him.

He smiled. "Here Ziver." She took the coffee gratefully, and then leaned back into her chair. A little while passed and McGee and Abby woke up. They got their coffee, and then Gibbs fell asleep. Abby turned to face Ziva and Tony.

"Let's play a game while we wait. We still have 4 hours left."

"Like what Abs?" McGee asked her. She smirked. 'Truth or Dare."

Tony groaned, McGee rolled his eyes – but Ziva was interested. "We were going to play that at Ducky's. What is it?" Abby grinned.

"It's a game where everyone takes turns either answering any question asked truthfully or performing a dare. Someone starts off and spins a bottle – or we could flip a dice or something – and whoever it lands on has to choose truth or dare. Then the person who spun the bottle gets to make one up for them to do."

Ziva smiled. "They have something similar to this in Israel. Let us play it. Gibbs is sleeping anyway." Much to the men's disappointment, the four of them moved their chairs in a little circle.

"Alright. I guess we can use a dice app on my phone. Everyone pick a number from 1-6. If we get a number nobody picked or that somebody just got just spin it again."

"2" Tony said reluctantly.

"5"McGee answered.

Ziva smiled. "6"

"And I'll pick 4. Who wants to go first?"

McGee sighed. "I'll do it Abs." She smiled and handed him the phone. He rolled it and it was 4. "Abby." She smiled. "Truth or dare"

"Truth."

Tony grinned. "McGee, this is your chance. You can ask your girlfriend anything and she _has_ to answer you."

McGee smiled. "Oh Tony, come on. I'm not as mean as you are - careful Ziva." She laughed and Tony glared at him. He thought for a moment or two. "What's the shortest relationship you've ever had?" She laughed.

"McGee, my shortest relationship lasted 4 days." Everyone stared at her. "It was 5th grade okay? This guy…oh never mind." She took the phone and rolled the dice. "Tony!" He groaned. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

She smiled. "Alright – I'll be nice to you…this time. Make-out with Ziva for 3 minutes– until this timer on my phone goes off."

"Here?"

"Tony there's nobody here! It's empty! You know you want to. Now go…unless you're forfeiting. Then we'll have to come up with some type of punishment for you."

He sighed and stood up, reaching his hand out to Ziva. She smiled at him and took his hand. He led her to the bench near them and sat down pulling her down onto his lap, making her straddle him. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her. He did it softly at first, but as she wrapped her hands in his hair and roughly pulled him closer to her by his collar, he got harder and rougher. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath away. He pulled her even closer to him so she could feel how aroused he was. She moaned into the kiss and he smirked. He ran his hands down her back. When they finally needed air they broke apart and Tony tilted her head so he could kiss her neck, licking and sucking it as she entangled her hands further into his hair and stifled another moan. When he got tired of torturing her neck with his mouth he moved her face back to his and he whispered in her ear. "I _really_ wish we were alone right now Zi. The things I want to do to you." He nibbled on her ear and smirked as he felt shivers run down her back and her arms.

After a few more moments the timer went off. "Guys? Guys? Guys!" Abby yelled, finally getting their attention. Ziva smiled at Tony as she got off him and they went back to their chairs.

"Are you happy now Abby?" Tony asked her. She smirked.

"Ecstatic. Now roll."

He did as he was told, and it landed on 6. "Ziva! Truth or dare?"

She groaned. Either way she knew she was screwed with Tony deciding. "Truth."

He smiled. "Let me think about this one. I have to make it good." A few moments went by. "Alright Ziva, have you ever gone to work commando?" Abby laughed, but Ziva looked confused. McGee just looked uncomfortable.

"Huh?"

"It means: have you ever come to work without any underwear on?" Abby laughably explained.

"Oh." She grinned. She knew this would drive Tony crazy. "I have. More than once too." She answered as she looked pointedly at Tony and smiled suggestively at him. Then she rolled and got McGee. "Truth or Dare McGee?"

He smiled. "Knowing you Ziva, I'm gonna have to go with truth." Ziva groaned in disappointment.

"Alright, alright. You are a – rooster, yes?"

"Chicken." Tony all-too willingly supplied.

She smiled. "Yes that too. McGee –When was your first kiss and with _who_?"

He smiled. "Easy. Junior Prom with my girlfriend." The game went on for a little while longer, then Ziva and Abby went to the bathroom and Gibbs woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked to no one in particular.

"12:30. We have to gather our stuff and get ready." McGee answered.

"Finally." They all got up and gathered their things. Soon they were able to board the plane.

* * *

They all took their seats in the airplane. Abby and McGee were both fighting (and losing) a battle of sleep. They were holding hands and Abby rested on McGee's shoulder. Before she fell asleep she mumbled to him. "I love you McGee."

He grinned and held her tighter – as best he could in an airplane. "I love you too Abs."

* * *

Ziva and Tony were also fighting sleep. The effects of the caffeine started to wear off, and they started crashing. Ziva tried to snuggle up to Tony as best she could, and he put a protective arm around her.

"Night my ninja."

She smiled. "Goodnight Tony. I love you so much."

"Love you too baby. Love you too."

* * *

Gibbs had a seat by the window by himself. He was busy thinking about Shannon and Kelly. It was years since he saw them last - now Kelly would be 5. He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep again. "I really can't wait to see them." He thought as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: You mean NCIS ISN'T MINE? Shocker.**

* * *

**Recap: **

**Gibbs had a seat by the window by himself. He was busy thinking about Shannon and Kelly. It was years since he saw them last - now Kelly would be 5. He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep again. "I really can't wait to see them." He thought as he drifted into unconsciousness.**

* * *

The flight took about 4 hours. In Virginia time, it was 5 a.m. when they arrived in Arizona. However, because of the time difference, it was really 2 a.m. The NCIS team made their way through the airport after landing, and when they gathered their bearings they sat down and tried to decide what to do next.

"Well, we need to rent a car. Should we get 2?" McGee asked Gibbs.

"I guess so…otherwise once we find them we won't have enough room. Can you look up a motel or something? We can't stay here all night."

He nodded and searched on his phone while everyone else tried to stay awake. "Alright, about 5 miles from here there's one. The next one after that is…is 30 miles away."

"Alright." Once the cars were rented they headed down to the motel. Once both cars arrived there they made their way to the reception desk. "Can I help y'all?"

"Yes. We need 3 rooms." Gibbs told the woman behind the counter.

"You're in luck – we have 3 left." Gibbs smiled and paid the woman. He handed the room keys to Tony and McGee. "Night." He said as he picked up his things and made his way down the rustic hallway, followed closely by his team. Tony and Ziva made their way to their room, and McGee and Abby went to theirs. As soon as they made it inside they practically collapsed onto the full-size bed.

"It's so HOT in here! Or is it just me?" Tony grinned as Ziva started rummaging through her suitcase.

"I think it's a little bit of both." She smiled back and quickly slipped her pajamas on. She brought a thin loose tank top with short shorts. Tony wore his boxers and took off his shirt. They both slipped into the small bed and snuggled until they both soon fell asleep.

Abby wore basically the same thing as Ziva, except her shirt had little black skulls on them. McGee wore a t-shirt and his shorts to bed. They also climbed into bed and Abby cuddled against McGee, who had an arm wrapped around her.

"I hope we find them McGee."

He stroked her arm. "Me too Abs, me too."

As soon as Gibbs entered his room he changed into a t-shirt and shorts and collapsed onto the bed. He fell asleep quickly and slept soundly with dreams of Shannon and Kelly.

* * *

In the morning around 0730 everyone woke up and took showers, getting ready for the day. They met at a small café across the street at 0900 and had breakfast.

"So I looked up the building address. It's about 70 miles from here. So it'll take about two hours to get there." McGee informed the team.

Gibbs sighed. "Alright. After we finish up here I guess we'll start heading out there." He nodded and soon they all finished eating. They all got in their cars and started driving as fast as they could to the building.

Thanks to Ziva and Gibbs' driving they made it there in an hour. They parked their cars a block away. Then Ziva and Tony got out of their car and climbed into the backseat of Gibbs' so they could talk.

"It looks to be a single story building. Have you seen anyone come in or out?" Ziva asked out loud.

Gibbs shook his head. "No one."

"We have no idea how many people are in there. We need a plan." McGee said.

"We should look around the perimeter of the building. Maybe we'll be able to get a fiz on their location." Tony volunteered.

"Sounds good DiNozzo. You and Ziva go. McGee, is there any way to find out any more about that building?"

"Well…we could see if anyone is accessing the internet from there. At the very least I can check the gps location again of Garcia."

"Alright, good. You do that. You two go." McGee nodded and began typing on his laptop and Tony and Ziva left the car. They pulled out their guns and crept up to the building, putting their backs to it.

"Ready?" Tony whispered to her. She nodded and they moved slowly around the building with their guns poised. Around halfway they came across a high window. It was the first one they'd seen on the whole building.

"Tony, help me." Ziva said as she put her gun back in its holster. Tony hoisted her up on his shoulders and went in front of the window so she could see.

"Tony…"

"What Ziva? What's up there?"

"It's…it's…" She said as she looked through the window. Inside she could make out a small pink room with a television, a dresser, and a bed. It was what was on the bed that shocked her. "It's Shannon and Kelly Tony. They're _right there."_ Tony put her down and they went back to the car.

"We found them Gibbs." Tony said as soon as they made it inside the car.

"Come on. All of you." Ziva said as she and Tony led them out of the car and to the high window.

"Tony picked me up and I could see inside. Gibbs, there is Shannon and Kelly sitting on top of a bed with a TV on."

Gibbs' face remained emotionless, but inside he was starting to get excited. "What's the plan?"

Tony spoke up. "I was thinking maybe that I could lift Ziva up again and she could break the window. Maybe Shannon could lift Kelly up to Ziva. She could hand her down to you. Then maybe there's something Shannon could climb on that's high enough so Ziva could reach her and pull her out. Then you could help her down too. It's risky but we don't want to risk going inside. We have no idea what we're really dealing with. After they're safe we can storm the place and arrest everyone."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "You're right DiNozzo. Ziver, break the glass." She nodded as she got on Tony's shoulders and went up to the window. Shielding her face she hit the glass hard with the handle of her gun. They heard Shannon gasp and Ziva could see her hold Kelly tight to her chest. When Ziva was sure no one was coming she stuck her head through the window and smiled softly.

"Shannon Gibbs?" She nodded reluctantly, still protecting her daughter. "My name is Ziva David. I am an NCIS agent, and I work with Gibbs. We are here to rescue you two."

She smiled a little. "He's here?"

Ziva grinned. "Yes, he is. Now we are going to want to be as quiet as possible alright?" Shannon nodded. "Is there anything in the room you can climb on to reach the window?"

"Yes. There's a nightstand I could move over."

Ziva could tell she was in shock. "Good. Now, I want you to come over and hand up Kelly to me. I'll hand her down to her father. Then you can climb up here and I'll help you down."

Shannon nodded a little hesitantly.

"You can trust me Shannon. I want to help you."

She smiled a little more. "Alright." Slowly she carried Kelly over to the window. The little girl looked up at Ziva with blue eyes that reminded her of Gibbs.

"Hi. I am Ziva. What is your name?"

"Kelly Gibbs."

"Hello Kelly. I am going to help you and your Mommy out of here now okay? Your mom's going to lift you up to me and I am going to bring you down to your Daddy. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah!" She reached her arms out to Ziva. Shannon hesitantly lifted her up until she was level with the window.

"You have her?"

"Yes." Shannon let go of Kelly and Ziva pulled her out of the window into her arms. Kelly wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck. She looked up at Ziva with bright blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hi!"

"Hi! Can I give you to your Daddy now?"

She nodded. "Yes." Ziva motioned to Gibbs as he stood there next to them, not believing his eyes. Robotically he made his way to Ziva and held out his arms for his daughter.

"Ready Gibbs?" Ziva asked him. He could only nod as Ziva lowered Kelly down a little so Gibbs could grab her. As soon as he could he pulled her into his strong arms and Tony put Ziva down so he could rest a minute. He grinned like he'd just won the lottery. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. He held her tightly to his chest.

"Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed as Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her cheek. The team watched as Gibbs let out a tear. "Daddy don't cry." Kelly ordered.

He laughed. "Kelly? I am going to give you to Abby and McGee now okay? See them over there?"

Abby and McGee walked slowly over to the two. "Hi! I'm Abby. This here is McGee. Your Daddy needs to help your Mom now, so can you stay with us for a minute?" Kelly smiled as she took in Abby's unusual appearance and nodded. Gibbs put her down and she went over to her and grabbed each of their hands.

"I like your clothes Abby." Abby laughed as she and McGee moved a little away from the window and watched the rest of the rescue.

Tony lifted Ziva back up. "Shannon?" Ziva poked her head back into the window. She saw she had already moved the nightstand over to the window. "Ready?" She nodded as she stood up on the table. "Gibbs?" He immediately went over to the window and stood directly under it facing Tony and Ziva. "I am going to help Shannon out, but you need to grab her alright? I obviously cannot hold her up here too."

He nodded. "Ready." Ziva reached out to Shannon and held her arms tightly. Ziva pulled and Shannon jumped to get through the window. When her head and shoulders were out the window Gibbs reached up and helped to pull her out. Tony backed up with Ziva so she could help pull her. Gibbs turned around and grabbed Shannon's waist tightly. "Ziver, let go." She did and Gibbs pulled Shannon one final time, causing her to fall into Gibbs' waiting arms. Tony slowly let Ziva down and McGee and Abby and Kelly came closer. No one said a word as they made eye-contact for the first time. She and Gibbs grinned.

"I knew you'd find us." Shannon smiled.

Gibbs chuckled and another tear made its way to his face. She gently brushed it away. "I've missed you so much."

"I know. We've missed you too." They smiled at each other for another moment before Gibbs slowly leaned in and kissed her lovingly and softly on the lips. She played with the hair at the base of his neck. She felt him smile into the kiss and eventually they broke apart. They stayed that way until Kelly spoke up.

"Can we get something to eat now? I'm hungry." She said. Shannon and Gibbs broke apart and he had his arm around her. Everyone laughed.

"I'm with you. I'm starving." Tony said, which caused everyone to just laugh even harder.

**A/N: Finally right? Hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: No NCIS isn't mine…I know.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"**I knew you'd find us." Shannon smiled.**

**Gibbs chuckled and another tear made its way to his face. She gently brushed it away. "I've missed you so much."**

"**I know. We've missed you too." They smiled at each other for another moment before Gibbs slowly leaned in and kissed her lovingly and softly on the lips. She played with the hair at the base of his neck. She felt him smile into the kiss and eventually they broke apart. They stayed that way until Kelly spoke up.**

"**Can we get something to eat now? I'm hungry." She said. Shannon and Gibbs broke apart and Gibbs had his arm around her. Everyone laughed.**

"**I'm with you. I'm starving." Tony said which caused everyone to just laugh even harder.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad you've liked this so far. I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter too. :)**

* * *

When everyone stopped laughing, Gibbs motioned for Kelly to come by them. The three hugged each other tightly, and then Gibbs cleared his throat. "Shannon, Kelly, this is my team - Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Abigail Sciuto."

She smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you. I…I want to thank all of you – for saving Kelly and I."

McGee smiled. "It was our pleasure."

"We are just happy we found you in time." Ziva responded, and Abby and Tony nodded their agreement.

Gibbs smiled. He now had the biggest family any man could ask for.

"Gibbs-" Tony turned to look at him. He didn't want to voice it, but he knew what Gibbs was thinking. He knew that he would want to storm that building and kill every living soul who hurt his family.

McGee spoke up, trying to get the message across. "I tracked Garcia – he isn't here. I think we should all just get out of here."

Gibbs nodded slowly. He understood what they meant – and as much as it killed him to admit it, storming the building was not a smart idea. "I agree. Kelly, you think we should get out of here?"

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Yeah!"

He smiled and squeezed Shannon's hand, who squeezed it right back. "Shannon, there are two cars parked across the street. Can you take Kelly and get her situated? I need to talk to those four for a minute." She nodded, grabbing Kelly's hand as they made their way around the building. When they were out of earshot Gibbs turned to his team.

"I wanted to talk to you guys alone. First, I want to thank you. I want to thank you for working so hard to bring my wife and my daughter back to me. I owe you." They shook their heads.

"No you do not Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"It was the least we could do." Tony added.

"We were glad to do it." McGee stated.

The real surprise came from Abby. She smirked and gave her boss – her father – a taste of his own medicine. She head-slapped him. He glared at her while the rest stifled a laugh. Only Abby could get away with that.

"You don't owe us a thing Gibbs. I think I can speak for all of us that we think of you like a father. We wanted to do that. We love you."

Gibbs smiled softly. "I love you too. All of you." He made eye-contact with all of them before he spoke again. "That's the other thing I wanted to say. That of course I'm so happy I have my daughter back, but that doesn't change a thing about how I feel about all of you. The only difference is, now I have _all_ of my kids." He saw wetness in Ziva and Abby's eyes as they went to hug him. They each kissed a side of his cheek. Abby broke away first, but Ziva lingered a moment. She made eye-contact with Gibbs and smiled softly – for once showing her emotional, vulnerable side for all to see.

"I am…proud…to be your daughter, Gibbs." Gibbs smiled and kissed her cheek again. McGee and Tony then hugged him, and they all made their way back to the cars. Shannon was in the passenger seat of one, with Kelly in the back. She smiled as Gibbs climbed in the driver's seat. McGee and Abby climbed into the backseat of the other car Ziva was driving with Tony by her side. Gibbs smiled at Shannon before he started the car, driving off to find somewhere to eat. He grinned when he saw the rest of his family in his rear view mirror, following in the way that they _only_ notice you. **(Rule #27)**

About 20 minutes later Gibbs pulled up to a local diner. He smiled when he saw Ziva drive up and park the car next to his. They all got out and met around the cars. McGee turned to Shannon and Kelly.

"Are you two…alright? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Shannon smiled and shook her head. "No, we're fine, they didn't hurt us. You are very caring though - you're a lucky lady Abby."

Abby's eyes widened. "How did-"

"I filled her in on the way - the basics, anyway." Gibbs answered as they all made their way inside.

"Table for 8?" Tony asked the hostess. She was attractive, but he didn't even think about giving her a second glance when she winked at him. All he did was wrap his arms around Ziva – a bit possessively – not that she minded though. As they walked towards their table Ziva leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You are marking me as yours, yes?" She asked huskily.

Tony smirked. "You bet I am." He answered her as he bit her ear slightly.

They made their way over to the table. On one side of the rectangular table sat Gibbs, Shannon, and Kelly. Abby sat at the head. Ziva sat next to her across from Kelly, with Tony and McGee next to her.

"We have the best spot don't we?" Abby asked the little girl as she giggled in response. "Let's color! What do you want to draw?"

She looked up at Abby and grinned. "Let's draw…let's make a rainbow."

Ziva chimed in. She faked a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand and Kelly looked up at her. "Did I hear someone say _rainbow?"_

Kelly laughed as she nodded her head. Ziva grinned. "I love rainbows! Can I help?"

Kelly smiled. "Yeah!" She handed Ziva a red crayon and the three of them started making a rainbow. Tony and McGee looked over at their girlfriends interacting with Kelly and they smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tony asked McGee quietly.

He nodded. "They look so happy and carefree." He paused a moment before continuing. "Makes you want to have some of your own, right? See them like this all the time?" At this Tony looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Maybe Tim, maybe."

The waitress came to take their orders and Gibbs filled Shannon in. "We have 3 rooms at a motel. We can stay there tonight and tomorrow we'll catch a plane back."

She smiled. "Sounds good."

Abby spoke up. "Shannon, maybe you and I and Ziva and maybe even Kelly could go shopping after this? I don't know what they have over here but I'm sure you want to change and grab some basic stuff. We can get more after we get back."

"That's right, I didn't even think about that. Thanks Abby, I think we'd like that."

Soon their food came and they ate. Then they split up. The girls took one car while the boys took the other. Shannon and Kelly were in the backseat and Abby was sitting in the passenger seat. Ziva was just about to open the driver's door before she felt a hand on her arm. He turned around and saw Gibbs.

"Ziver – careful driving."

She smiled at him. "Of course Gibbs. I am always careful driving."

"I know. And-" He didn't have to finish his sentence. Ziva knew what he was talking about.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "If the situation arises, Gibbs, you know I will defend them. I can handle it."

"I know."

"I would protect them with my life. _All_ of them." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't let it come to that Ziver. I need you just as much as I need them." He saw tears in her eyes again. Until coming to NCIS she had never received this much love from her father. In this one day she had gotten more love from her Dad than she had for her whole childhood. His heart broke for her, seeing firsthand what her blood father did to her. What he instilled in her head – that she wasn't important enough – that she was inadequate. That was why it was so hard for her to accept love from her new family. He pulled her into a hug rivaling Abby's.

"I love you Ziva." He whispered in her ear. She nodded against his chest. She usually didn't show her emotions so easily. This whole situation though, and seeing how much a father could care about his family, really hit home for her. As wonderful as Gibbs was and as much of a father he was to her, she still lacked a blood one. The Director of Mossad Eli David was not her father. Not anymore. She broke away from Gibbs and smiled weakly, wiping her eyes. She was grateful, though. Here she had found a new family. A new father. She opened the car door and sat down. Shannon was busy with Kelly, but Abby looked over at Ziva. She was one of the few people that could see through her fake smile.

"Hey," She said, taking Ziva's hand in both of hers. She turned to look at her and Abby could see her slightly red eyes. "We're your family now – okay? We love you so much. You're the sister I never had Ziva, the sister Timmy never had, and the love of Tony's life." She nodded at her, refusing to cry again. "He loves you too. Like a daughter." Ziva knew she was referring to Gibbs. She smiled softly at Abby.

"I know. Thank you Abby. You are a great friend – and a great sister." She regained her composure and turned back to Shannon and Kelly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Kelly exclaimed, smiling broadly at Ziva. Suddenly her smile fell. "Ziva? Abby?"

"What sweetheart?" Abby asked her. Kelly turned to Shannon.

"What baby girl?"

She whispered something into Shannon's ear. She smiled and nodded. "I think they'd like that. Why don't you ask them though?"

Kelly turned to Abby and Ziva with a grin on her face. "Abby? Ziva? Can I…can I call you Aunt Ziva and Aunt Abby?" Ziva grinned, and Abby grinned just as much.

"I'd be honored." Abby answered her.

"So would I Kelly." Ziva grinned.

Kelly's smile grew even more. "Can I call Tony and McGee Uncles too?"

Abby and Ziva laughed. "I think so Kelly." Abby laughed as Ziva started the car and pulled out of the parking lot with a smile on her face. She made sure she drove carefully – and that they _all_ made it back in one piece – their wallets – not so much.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…or Mark Harmon…or Cote de Pablo…or Michael Weatherly…or Sean Murray…or Pauley Perette…I guess I don't own much of anything! : (**

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks so much for all of you reading and reviewing this! I mean 95 reviews? That's more than I could have ever imagined. You guys make me so happy! :D**

* * *

When the women got back from shopping it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. Ziva, Abby, and Shannon carried their bags into their rooms with Kelly at their heels. She and Shannon went into Gibbs' room and she put the bags on the floor while Kelly ran straight into her father's arms.

"Hey princess" Gibbs greeted his daughter hugging her warmly. "Did you have fun shopping?" Shannon walked over and sat on the bad next to Gibbs.

"Yeah! Wanna see?" She asked her father as she broke free of his grasp and ran across the room to get her stuff. "Look!"

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Shannon's shoulders as they watched Kelly show Gibbs what they bought. She had picked out one blue and one pink dress, a few skirts, a few tank tops and shirts, a pair of sandals, and a pair of jeans. Finally she pulled out a pink suitcase with little white skulls dotted all over it. "This is for the airplane! Abby helped me get it!"

Gibbs laughed as he pulled Kelly onto his lap. "You like Abby huh?"

She nodded. "I do. I like Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony and McGee too." He saw her smile fade and a frown begin to take its place.

"What's the matter Kelly?" Shannon asked her, stroking her cheek softly.

She twirled her long brown hair in her hands before she looked up at Gibbs.

"When we go home, are they gonna leave?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No baby. See, these people are my team at work. That means I see them every single day, so now we are really good friends. They're like another part of our family, okay? They love you, they're not going anywhere."

She smiled. "I love them too." She snuggled into her Dad's chest, and the three of them simply sat there together, on the bed, savoring the memory. They were finally together again.

* * *

Abby walked into her and McGee's room and put her two bags down before plopping onto the bed where McGee lay, smiling at her. She wrapped her arm around his chest and he pulled her closer to him.

"So what'd you buy?"

"Just some more clothes. And a dress."

"A dress?"

She nodded against his chest. "Yup. I figured sooner or later I'd be going out somewhere, so we all got a dress in advance. Even Kelly."

He smiled. They just lay there for a few moments before McGee spoke up. "You know, you're really good with Kelly."

"Thanks."

McGee wasn't sure how to ask Abby this, but he knew he wanted to. So he just went for it before he could chicken out. "Watching you with her...what would you think about having kids of our own someday?"

Abby turned her head to look at him directly and smiled. "I want to. Not now, really, but…in the future."

"What do you think they'd be like?"

"They'd be super smart. Between the both of us, like, Einstein level genius."

McGee laughed. "Probably."

"And maybe they'd have my dark hair, with your nose."

"My nose?"

Abby giggled. "Yeah. It's cute. And your height. If they're boys."

He kissed Abby on the forehead. "Maybe Abs, maybe."

* * *

Ziva snuck into their room without making a sound. Slowly she put her single bag down and crept up behind Tony, who was staring out a window with his back to her. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"And hello to you too." Tony smiled and turned to face her. "How was shopping?"

Ziva smiled and kissed him lovingly. "Mhm, it was alright. I missed you though."

He grinned and puller her closer to him. "Did you now?" He asked while he kissed down her throat to her collarbone, eliciting a small moan from her.

"Yeah."

He smirked. "So what'd you buy?" He looked at her and saw her smirk in response.

"Oh, something." She vaguely answered him as she leaned forward to kiss down his neck.

He groaned. "What something?"

She ran her hands down to the hem and traced her hand back up under his shirt. "Something you will like."

"Really?"

She nodded as she leaned forward to kiss him again. When they broke apart she smirked at him and walked over to the bag, pulling out a single box. "See for yourself."

He took the box from her and sat down on the bed with her standing in front him, watching his reaction. He opened the box and pulled out first some lacy black lingerie. She saw him grin. "There is more."

He set that aside and pulled out a black dress. It had thin shoulder straps and showed just the right amount of cleavage, he could tell. He held it up to her and saw that, although it reached down to the floor, it had a slit down the right side of the dress that started at her upper thigh.

"Wow. It looks sexy even without you in it." She grinned and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"So you like it, yes?"

"Oh yeah. Good choice, good choice." She smiled and they lay down silently for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "You know, you're really good with her. Kelly, I mean."

She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Thank you. I do not really know where that came from, really. I just kind of…" She trailed off.

"It came naturally to you. Even though you didn't have all that experience most other woman have, you're just naturally maternal."

She smiled. "I guess so."

"It was beautiful, you know. I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

She stopped playing with their hands and looked up at him, her eyes serious. "You really think so? You are not just…saying that?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "No, Zi. I really mean it. Watching you with her, it made me want to see that side of you every day."

She smiled up at him. "I…I want that too, I think. I am still terrified, but it was really nice. I just do not want to rush it."

He smiled. "Me neither, me neither."

They stayed there for a while. Soon they heard a knock on the door. Groaning Ziva got up and opened it to find Abby and Kelly smiling broadly.

"We need to eat!" Kelly exclaimed as she ran into the room past Ziva and jumped onto the bed, snuggling up to Tony. "Uncle Tony wake up!" He groaned and pulled her closer to him.

"No…" He said, trying to hide a smile from his face. Kelly smiled and started poking him in the stomach.

Tony's eyes shot open and he grinned. "That's it!" He shot up and started tickling Kelly lightly. She laughed and squirmed underneath him. After a minute he stopped and smiled at her.

"I woke him up Aunt Abby!"

Abby grinned as she made her way into the room with a smiling Ziva behind her.

"I see." She turned to address Tony and Ziva. "Chinese or pizza? We're getting takeout."

"Pizza." They both said, smiling at each other. Abby grinned. "I'm going to go order. Gibbs and Shannon were going to pick it up and McGee's in the shower. Can you two watch Kelly for a while?"

"Sure." Tony said turning to Kelly. "Wanna watch TV?" She nodded and as Tony reached over to grab the remote, Abby left the room and Ziva sat down next to Tony on the bed, with Kelly sitting on a chair in front of the TV in the corner of the room.

"Oh, and Tony?" Abby poked her head in the room and grinned. "Keep your actions g-rated."

He mocked a frown. "Who, me?" Ziva grinned at him as Abby left to order the pizza. Kelly watched TV while Ziva snuggled into Tony's chest. He absentmindedly ran his arm down Ziva's side. She stifled a moan as she leaned up to whisper in Tony's ear.

"Not now Tony. I know we have not gotten a chance to yet, but I promise you it will be worth it." She ran her hand down his chest, bypassing his groin and stopping at his thigh. He groaned and sat up, pulling Ziva up with him. She smirked and got up to sit next to Kelly.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked as he got up and went to sit on the other side of Kelly.

"I don't know what I _want_ to watch."

"Let me tell you a secret." Ziva smiled and Kelly leaned in closer to her. Ziva whispered in her ear and Kelly grinned.

"Let's watch a movie." Kelly looked up and grinned at Tony.

"I love movies! Did she tell you that?" He pointed an accusing finger at Ziva.

Kelly shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes I'm sure."

"Alright." Tony smiled and took the remote, switching through channels.

"Stop." Kelly ordered, putting her hand on Tony's.

"Cinderella." Ziva said with a smile. "One of my favorites." Kelly smiled and cuddled up next to her, with Tony's arm around the both of them. They stayed like that until Gibbs came in. He saw the three of them snuggle up like that, and he was so happy. He started to sneak up behind them. Ziva, sensing someone there, turned her head slightly and smiled when she saw Gibbs. He reached the sofa and surprised Kelly.

"Daddy!" She smiled and jumped around the sofa to him.

"The food's here. Let's go eat." Tony and Ziva smiled and followed Gibbs and Kelly out of the room to their room. There they ate and McGee told them that they had a flight back at 0800.

"Really McDawn? We couldn't have a later one?" Tony asked, annoyed.

McGee shook his head. "Nope. Unless you want to risk getting stuck at an airport again." Tony groaned.

"So we will wake up early." Abby said solemnly.

"Very. Early." Ziva groaned. "I usually get up early, but that is extreme.

The only person excited was Kelly. "I wanna go on the plane now!" Everybody laughed. They finished eating and went to bed early to get ready to go home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…**

* * *

**Recap: **

"**Really McDawn? We couldn't have a later one?" Tony asked, annoyed.**

**McGee shook his head. "Nope. Unless you want to risk getting stuck at an airport again." Tony groaned.**

"**So we will wake up early." Abby said solemnly.**

"**Very. Early." Ziva groaned. "I usually get up early, but that is extreme.**

**The only person excited was Kelly. "I wanna go on the plane now!" Everybody laughed. They finished eating and went to bed early to get ready to go home.**

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs woke up first around 4:30. Since their flight was at 8, they wanted to get to the airport around 6:30. This left them two hours to pack up and get out the door. The two showered and then Gibbs called Ziva. He knew she would be up by then. They both met up in the hallway and went to a convenience store to get something for everyone to eat. They picked up drinks and muffins for everyone and made their way back. By the time Ziva opened her door to the room Tony was already up and showered.

"Good morning." Tony said groggily as Ziva handed him a coffee and a muffin.

She chuckled. "Morning drowsy-head."

"Sleepy-head." He corrected her. They both ate quickly and went to pack up their suitcases.

Gibbs knocked on Abby and McGee's door. In a few moments it flew open and a perky Abby greeted him.

"Hi Gibbs! "

He handed her coffee and a muffin and she frowned.

"No Caf-Pow here Abby. I looked, believe me." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Gibbs. McGee's in the shower. I'll give him this when he gets out." Gibbs nodded and left, and then he opened his own door. Shannon was in the shower, but Kelly was still sleeping, wrapped up in the blankets in the middle of her parents' bed. He chuckled and moved to sit down and wake her up.

"Kelly" he said, stroking her hair. "We have to get ready to go now. It's time to wake up."

Her eyes shot open and she smiled, stifling a yawn. "Morning. Can we go now?"

He chuckled. "Soon. First you have to get dressed and eat, and then we have to pack up your stuff." She nodded and dragged herself out of bed, walking over to her suitcase. At that moment Shannon came back into the room.

"Morning." She smiled at Kelly and Gibbs.

"Good morning." Gibbs smiled back. Kelly grabbed some clothes and ran behind her mother into the bathroom, shutting the door. When she left Gibbs walked up to Shannon and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Gosh how I've missed you." She smiled as Gibbs led her to the couch and sat down, pulling her next to him.

"If you don't want to talk about this now, I understand. I know you told McGee you didn't need a doctor, but…"

She looked up at him, and for the first time since she came back Gibbs could see a hint of pain in her eyes. "You're right. I don't want to talk about it."

He stroked her hair softly. "Alright. Just know that I'm here when you want to." She nodded her head slowly and got up to pack. A few moments later Kelly opened the door and ran into the room wearing a pink dress.

"Can I go see Aunt Abby?" She asked.

"Yeah baby. Just across the hall."

She nodded her head and left the room, knocking on the door. Abby opened it and grinned at her.

"Hi Kelly! Good morning!" Kelly smiled and gave Abby a huge hug, unintentionally giving Abby a taste of her own medicine.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. I want to go on the airplane now!"

McGee came out of the bathroom then and laughed. "I know you do Kelly."

Kelly went to give McGee another one of her hugs.

"McGee!" Abby yelled. He turned around.

"What Abs?"

She looked at the time. "We have to leave! It's almost 6:30 already!"

He broke away from Kelly and nodded. "Kelly, can you go tell Ziva and then your Dad that I'm going to go get the cars ready? We have to leave now." She nodded and ran out of the room, knocking on Ziva and Tony's door. He opened it with a smile on his face.

"Hey!"

"We have to go now!" She told him. He chuckled. "I know. We're ready here. Let's go home."

She smiled and at that moment Ziva snuck under Tony's arm and made her way into the hallway just as Gibbs and Shannon opened their door with their suitcases in their hands.

"Ready?" Kelly exclaimed to everybody's amusement.

"Yes." Shannon smiled at her as they all made their way to their cars to go home.

* * *

They got to the airport only 20 minutes later than expected, which wasn't bad for a party of 7. They had a block of 3 seats and a block of 4 seats, which worked out perfectly for them. Kelly took the window seat, next to Shannon with Gibbs on the aisle seat. A few aisles down in the next row were Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee at the end. The flight was pretty quiet once Kelly got over the excitement of being in an airplane. They talked and joked for most of the flight, and they landed back 4 hours later – in their own time zone, it was 3 in the afternoon on Saturday. When they landed and met up in the airport after retrieving their luggage they parted ways. Since they drove to the airport in two cars, McGee, Abby, Tony and Ziva took Tony's car and Gibbs, Shannon, and Kelly took the other.

Tony dropped McGee and Abby off at McGee's and he and Ziva went back to Tony's house. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV for a while before Ziva spoke up.

"Tony," She said, turning off the TV.

"Yeah?"

"Well…I know we just got back…but do you think Gibbs and McGee and everyone could help me move my stuff tomorrow? If we don't do it tomorrow we'll have to wait another week, and I-"

Tony smiled. "Zi I think that's a great idea. I'll call them and ask." She nodded as Tony got up to make the calls. As expected, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer and even Ducky said they would be glad to. Ducky and Palmer really wanted to see Shannon and Kelly too, so it was a win-win situation. They all agreed to meet at Ziva's apartment at 0900.

"All set." He smiled at her. They went back to watching a movie for a while before they decided to order pizza for dinner. They ate and watched another movie (big surprise there). When it was over Ziva turned to Tony and kissed him hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his waist before he pulled away. "Ziva," he said, panting after their deep kiss.

"Why did you stop?" Ziva asked him, kissing his neck. He groaned and pulled her away from him.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. It'll be our first official night in _our_ apartment, okay? I promise it'll be worth the wait." He smirked at her.

She groaned. "If you say so. But that does not mean we cannot make out like homey teenagers, right?" she grinned at him.

He laughed. "Horny, Ziva, and no, we can definitely do that." He grinned and roughly pulled her forward to kiss her again.

* * *

McGee pulled up in front of Abby's apartment. "We're here."

She smiled. "McGee? Want to come up and cook with me?"

"Cook?"

"Yeah. We need to eat something right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that Abs." They went up to her apartment and relaxed. They cooked dinner together, and then they watched a movie until it got late. McGee got up to leave and Abby kissed him goodbye. Just as he was about to open her door to leave she stopped him.

"McGee." She said. They both stared at each other for a moment, and then they were all over each other. McGee backed Abby up against the door and kissed her passionately. She ran her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. When they finally broke away Abby took his hand and pulled McGee to her bedroom.

* * *

Kelly was excited when they pulled up to their house. Gibbs turned to Shannon and smiled. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." She smiled and they all got out of the car, making their way up the front steps. Kelly ran inside and started exploring her house, as she didn't really remember it. Gibbs and Shannon just walked in together hand in hand.

"We're going to need to do some shopping. Kelly's outgrown her crib and I don't really have any food in the house."

Shannon pulled away and looked at him. "What have you been eating? You have been taking care of yourself right?" She scrutinized him.

He chuckled. "Yes, I've been eating sweetheart."

She smiled. "Good. Why don't you take Kelly food shopping while I go and order her a bed and pick up some more clothes."

"Sounds good." He smiled and called Kelly downstairs, and soon the three of them left. They all arrived back about two hours later and Shannon made dinner. They watched a movie for a while before they both put Kelly to sleep in the spare bedroom. The bed Shannon ordered would arrive in a few days. After they kissed her and said Goodnight they closed her door. Gibbs smiled softly and took his wife's hand, leading her to their bedroom.

"You know I haven't really slept up here since I thought I lost you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It felt empty without you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm here now."

Gibbs chuckled and leaned forward. "I know, I couldn't ask for anything else." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing him passionately. He cupped her face in his hands and licked her lips, asking for entrance. She complied and he slowly ravished her. He gently backed her up to the bed before Shannon stopped him. "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

She stroked his cheek with her hand. "I want to be with you, just…be gentle tonight."

He smiled softly. "Of course. Are you sure? We can wait if you want."

She shook her head. She felt a little nervous about having a man touch her again, but she missed her husband more. "I'm sure." She smiled and kissed him again, softly this time. He smiled into the kiss and gently laid his wife down on the bed, after all this time, finally having everything right with the world again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, two things. First – this chapter will be a little more mature than the previous ones, as Ziva talks to Tony about Somalia. Second, if the Somalia conversation sounds familiar it's because I took most of it from my other story, Let Me In. As always thanks again to all of you who reviewed – I wish I could respond to all of them but I can't respond to the anonymous ones. Thanks again for reading, here we go :)**

* * *

**Recap:**

**She [Shannon] shook her head. She felt a little nervous about having a man touch her again, but she missed her husband more. "I'm sure." She smiled and kissed him again, softly this time. He smiled into the kiss and gently laid his wife down on the bed, after all this time, finally having everything right with the world again.**

* * *

The next morning came quickly and soon everyone arrived at Ziva's apartment awaiting instructions to help her pack her things.

"Alright, first I want to thank you all so much for agreeing to help me. Hopefully we will finish soon considering how many people we have." Ziva smiled at the group of people in her living room she now called family. She could hardly believe her eyes at the sheer amount of people she had in her corner. It was still a challenge to let them in her heart completely, but she deep down knew she could fully trust them. She was eternally grateful for her new family – in Mossad she hadn't expected to even be alive this long. These people sitting before her were more than she ever imagined possible in her wildest dreams.

"No problem Ziver." Gibbs smiled, everyone else enthusiastically agreeing with him.

"Alright - Abby and I could start in the bedroom and the bathroom. McGee, Palmer, and Breena, the kitchen. Ducky and Shannon, the dining area. Tony, Gibbs, and Kelly, the living room."

Everybody scattered off to do their assigned rooms. Ziva had been smart when she decided who would be in what room. Ducky and Shannon had a great time talking, and McGee and Palmer would've made a mess of the kitchen without Breena's help. She, like Ziva, kept her kitchen very organized and exact. Abby and she packed up her stuff while chatting and laughing. Tony and Gibbs did most of the work in the living room obviously, but Kelly did keep them amused. By 1200 they decided to take a break for lunch; Tony ordered pizzas to be delivered and they all ate. A few hours later everything was packed and boxes lined Ziva's apartment.

"Ziva, you want Palmer and me to get the moving truck? Whatever you and Tony can't fit in his apartment you can just put into storage." McGee suggested.

"That would be great McGee, thank you." Ziva smiled as she looked around her apartment. Shannon, Breena, Kelly, and Abby were sitting on the couch watching TV with Tony. When McGee and Palmer left, she found herself alone with Gibbs in her kitchen.

"You okay?" He asked her, prompting her to talk to him after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. In my world a building or a house is not permanent. It is not a home to me. The last home I had was when I was with my mother and Tali. To me a home is where my family is." She smiled softly at Gibbs. He was surprised she'd opened up this much without more coaxing from him.

"I know. Once I thought I lost Shannon and Kelly my home wasn't a home anymore. It was just where I ate and slept, where I built boats and drank bourbon."

She chuckled at that before she spoke again. "That is what I want, Gibbs. And that is what I have found. I have found a home here – with you, and Tony, and the team. This apartment…is just where I reside. Maybe living with Tony will let his apartment feel like a home to me. But even if that was destroyed I would not care as long as everyone I love is safe."

Gibbs smiled softly and pulled Ziva into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Ziver."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Gibbs. You know I do not think…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"I do not think Eli has ever told me that. The last one to tell me that was my mother, I think."

He pulled her in tighter and kissed her forehead. "Well I am. I need to tell you that more often. I love you Ziver."

She broke away after a few moments and smiled at him. "I love you too, Gibbs. Thank you…for everything." She smiled softly at him.

"Ziva?" He said again after a few minutes. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"I…I need a favor."

"What do you need?" She asked him, though she thought she knew the answer.

He motioned for her to sit down at the table with him. She did and then he began rambling, much unlike his usual carefully chosen words, in hushed tones.

"I know you're not ready yet. And neither is she. But…I need you to talk to Shannon. Not now, but sometime in the future. She was held captive and who knows what she did out there for years. I know it's not fair to you and I don't want you to do it until you're ready or…"

Ziva knew what he was talking about. Truthfully, after she and Tony drew the line the night before she had thought about Somalia. As much as she wanted to be with Tony, she couldn't help but be a little nervous about being with him because of it. And she hated how much her past affected her, and she didn't want to start her relationship with Tony with that hanging over her head. "Gibbs. I know. I…I need to talk about it and move on. It is time. I will try to work through…through Somalia…and when I can I will help her." She smiled weakly at him. "At least some good could come out of it then, right?"

Gibbs smiled softly. "Ziva, if you're not ready I don't want to push you."

"Gibbs…it has to be done. I will…let you know when I am ready."

He nodded slowly. "Thank you. I just…she doesn't want to talk to me about it. And you can relate to her, I think."

She smiled and they both stood up a they heard McGee and Palmer come back into her apartment.

"All ready?" McGee asked her cheerfully.

Taking one last look around her apartment and at all of the people in it, she smiled. "Yes."

* * *

It was six thirty by the time everyone had left Tony and Ziva's apartment after unloading the boxes and bringing up what furniture they thought would fit. Gibbs offered to drop off the rest of the stuff at a storage locker, and everyone else headed home. Now the couple was curled up on the sofa together, resting after the long day. They only unpacked the necessities for Ziva, so the rest lay in boxes in Tony's spare room until they could get to it. Ziva was quiet for a few moments before she decided to talk. She had to get this out of her system. She would have done it even if Gibbs hadn't asked her to help Shannon. It had been a lingering thought in the back of her mind whenever things started getting heated with Tony, and she didn't want anything to ruin their moment tonight. Sighing, she turned off the TV and sat up, breaking away from his arms.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

She looked at him directly in the eyes and smiled softly. "I…I need to talk to you…about Somalia."

He wasn't surprised. He knew that this next stage in their relationship couldn't happen without addressing what happened to her. He nodded reassuringly. "Nothing you can ever say will ever make me think any less of you. Know that right now."

She smiled softly. "I…I want to start this relationship on the right…foot, yes? I do not want to hold anything back from you that I do not have to, Tony. And as much as I want to be with you, I do not want this to get in the way. I just...I do not want you to treat me differently, or see me like…"

He could see where this was going. He put a hand on her cheek. "Hey, nothing, and I mean nothing, you could possibly say will make me think you're…weak. Alright? I already think you're the strongest person I know. That's not going to change."

"Thank you Tony. You know me so well."

He chuckled. "I guess that's why we work. I _get _you."

She cleared her throat. "I have never told anyone the whole story before. I…I guess I'll start from the beginning." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "When I first got tho the camp, I was so close to taking him down. I was about to until I was…overpowered. I should have sensed something wasn't right. It had been way too easy for me to infiltrate his camp."

"Zi, don't blame yourself."

"I know, I know. Anyway, after that two of his men knocked me out, and the next thing I knew was that I had awakened in a cold, dirty cell. You could not really call it a room. I stayed in there for a long time - probably days. No food, no water, no windows, no company. During that time when I wasn't sleeping thoughts of you and McGee and the team kept me going. That was the only thing that kept me sane when he…" she trailed off and looked away. Tony gently stroked her arm.

"It's okay Zi, you're safe now. You can tell me. Take your time. He can't hurt you ever again."

She shifted uncomfortably and met his loving gaze again. "When they had enough of isolating me, Saleem entered. He told me that one way or another he was going to get the information he wanted. I was a good hostage – I had information about the United States and the Israeli government and military. He first threatened me and asked me questions. I told him that I would never disclose what I knew. Remember, I had been an assassin. I was trained in how to get information out of people. I knew all of the tricks and I refused to succumb to them. I had also been trained in loyalty, and how to withstand giving up information. That part of training was…difficult." She was silent for a moment to gather her strength while Tony waited patiently. This was it. This was the hardest part. She had never said it aloud, not even to herself. She couldn't bear to look Tony in the eye.

"After a while of trying to get information out of me, they realized I was not going to cooperate. They left me alone, for a few days I think, and then Saleem came back, and asked me again if I would tell him what I knew. I refused, and then he…he hit me. Each time he asked me, I never told him anything. He just beat me harder and harder, I lost count how many times. When he gave up there were bloody streaks all down my back and as soon as they left the room and I was alone I cried. I refused to when they were still there with me. They then again left me, and then later one of his men asked me to tell them what I knew. I still refused. That left only one thing for them to do." At this point she let out a tear that Tony quickly wiped away. He didn't say anything; he just sat and waited for her to continue.

This time she looked at Tony straight in the eyes. He saw the fear and pain in them; his heart broke for her. All he wanted to do was to make it okay for her.

"Zi, if you don't…" He trailed off as Ziva shook her head.

"No, Tony. I need to. For me. For us." She took a deep breath yet again. "After a while, I don't know how long, two men came in and gave me some supplies, telling me to clean myself up. I knew already what was going to happen to me before they even came in. It was their last resort and I knew it. I did as I was told. I cleaned myself, and I tried to make myself believe that this was just like a Mossad mission where I had to sleep with someone to get information. That almost worked too." She paused for a minute, trying to be strong with tears in her eyes. Tony squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Saleem came into the room soon after the men left. He asked me one final time. I refused. I tried to fight him off, of course, but I had not had much to eat, and I was weak from him beating me. He had some of his men hold me down, and then he…he raped me." She started crying, and Tony just held her and let her sob until she finally broke away, drying her eyes with the back of her hand. "That was not the only time either. When that still did not work he had others do it too…and they did not always take turns."

Tony enveloped her in a hug that rivaled those of Abby's. She buried herself into his shoulder and started crying again, harder this time. As she did Tony's heart broke even more than it did before. He knew that something like that probably happened, but until she said it out loud he tried to make himself believe that it didn't happen. He wished Saleem wasn't dead just so he could kill him, slowly, with his bare hands. It killed him that he didn't get to her sooner, and that he even let her leave to begin with. Although he knew in his head that there was nothing he could've done, his heart didn't listen. All he wanted to do was make it okay for her again, to erase the horrific memories that must haunt her and to slowly and painfully kill every single man who laid a hand on her. Finally she leaned back again. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Ziva…I am so sorry…for everything. You have no idea what I want to do to each man who ever laid a hand on you. Really, I couldn't be prouder of you, dealing with this injustice all by yourself for this long. And don't think for a second that I think any less of you for this. If anything, I think _more_ of you. You're safe now." With that she nodded and hugged him again, this time without sobbing. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva."

They stayed that way for a while, just reveling in each other's presence, until Ziva finally spoke up again.

"Thank you Tony. I feel…safe. For the first time, I feel completely safe – physically and emotionally."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you trust me enough to let me help you, Zi. I feel safe with you too, you know. You, with your kick-ass ninja moves and your loyalty and your heart of gold." At that she laughed a little, causing Tony to back up and make her look directly at him.

"Tony I…"

"Ziva…you do. You're not cruel; you don't kill just for the sake of killing. You're loyal, and you're loving./ You are the strongest person I know, and you'd do absolutely anything to save the people you love."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you Tony. It does take one to know one though, yes?"

He grinned. "That it does my ninja. That it does."

She grinned back and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. It was slow and gentle, each taking their time to revel in each other. When they finally spoke again Ziva stopped him from kissing her for a minute.

"Tony, I…"

He looked concerned. "Ziva if you want to stop…"

"No. I just…you need to know that I tested negative for all STD's after Somalia. And this…this will be my first time since then."

Tony was shocked. "You mean with Ray you never-"

She shook her head. "No. So just take it slow, okay?"

He kissed her forehead. "Of course Zi. Are you sure you're ready because we-"

"Yes Tony. I want to."

He smiled weakly. "Okay, and if at _any_ point you want to stop, just-"

"Tony." She said, growing impatient. "I know." She smiled at him again before whispering in his ear. "Make love to me, Tony." He smiled and kissed her again, lovingly. Slowly Tony picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He was going to make damn sure that she felt loved tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. As you can see I'm not changing the rating, this will pick up in the morning.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Tony." She said, growing impatient. "I know." She smiled at him again before whispering in his ear. "Make love to me Tony." He smiled and kissed her again, lovingly. Slowly Tony picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He was going to make damn sure that she felt loved tonight.**

* * *

The alarm went off at 5:45 on Monday morning. Ziva groaned and Tony reached over to shut it off with an arm that wasn't wrapped around her. Ziva lay with one leg sprawled across his and her arm against his chest. He looked over at Ziva and smiled.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Ziva said back, kissing his cheek.

"You okay?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be quick." He smiled at her as she unwrapped herself from him and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe that Ziva David, the beautiful ex-assassin, loved _him._ He lay there in bed, thinking for a while until he heard the bathroom door open and Ziva step out.

"It's all yours." She smiled at him before she made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed to get ready for work.

* * *

Everyone arrived at work on time. Tony, Ziva, and McGee sat at their computers waiting for a case, chatting away and annoying each other as usual. Soon Gibbs exited the elevator and turned to his team.

"McGee, did you find out where Garcia or any of his affiliates are? They must be looking for Shannon and Kelly by now. Until we're sure they're safe Vance said they could stay in either Abby's or Ducky's. I just set them up in the lab."

He nodded. "I did. Garcia and all of his men are now in Mexico."

"Gibbs," Ziva said after McGee finished. "I think they are safe. You see, Garcia probably kidnapped them to take revenge on you for killing his partner. But, because he made it look like they were dead, you were forced to grieve for_ both_ of them, like he had to for his friend. Now that it has been years of grieving for you I do not think they are after you anymore. Unless, of course, this runs deeper than we thought."

"I think Ziva's right. And even if they weren't done with you I don't think they'd take revenge too quickly. They might wait a while and then strike just when you think it's safe to let your guard down." Tony added.

Gibbs nodded his head. "You two are probably right. But I will never let my guard down again." The team smiled weakly at him before getting back to their paperwork. Soon Gibbs got a call. "Gear up, dead navy wife in the woods. Hurry."

"What's the big rush?" Tony asked, earning a pointed look from both McGee and Ziva.

"Because DiNozzo. A 5 year old called it in with his 1 year old sister."

* * *

"Hi Shannon! Kelly! How are you guys?" Abby asked as she greeted them warmly. "You know I usually don't like people with me in my lab, but you two can come down whenever you want!"

Kelly smiled. "Thanks Abby." She ran over to a shelf where Abby had placed Bert. "Can I hold this?"

"Sure Kells!" Abby said as she and Shannon sat down on the chairs in front of the computer.

"How are you holding up?" Abby asked her.

Shannon smiled weakly at her. "I'm alright I guess. I don't really want to talk about it."

Abby nodded. "I understand."

Shannon smiled and then proceeded to change the subject. "So I hear you and McGee are together?"

Abby grinned. "Yeah. He's great. He'd be a great-"

"Father?" Shannon asked, filling in Abby's unspoken words. Abby grinned sheepishly at her.

"Maybe. I don't know, really. I mean, neither of us are ready. I was just thinking about it. Were you ready for Kelly?"

Shannon laughed. "No one's ever really ready for their first child. You may think you are, but really you have no idea. She was a surprise. The best one I've ever had, really. Are you and McGee-"

"No. We're not trying. Just curious."

Shannon smiled at her. She recognized the signs when she saw them.

* * *

The team arrived at the scene quickly with Ziva and Gibbs' driving. Ducky and Palmer arrived shortly after. "Over there, Duck." Gibbs pointed to the body discreetly. "McGee, photos. DiNozzo talk to the kid. Ziva, take the baby. I'll help McGee."

DiNozzo and Ziva walked slowly over to where the little boy was sitting on a log, clutching his sister in his arms. "Hi, I'm Tony and this is Ziva. What's your name?" Tony asked carefully.

The little boy with dirty blonde hair looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "Jason. This is Carolina."

Ziva sat down gently next to the boy. "Do you think I could hold Carolina for a minute do you can talk to Tony?" They boy looked at her badge and nodded before loosening his protective hold over his sister. Slowly Ziva took the little brown haired girl from his arms and stroked her hair softly.

"Thanks buddy. I just need to ask you a couple questions, okay?" Jason nodded. "Alright. How did you know to call NCIS?"

"My…my mommy told me to if something bad happened."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Do you remember how you got here in the woods?"

"We…we were at home. Two men came in and put us in a truck. They drove us here."

"Do you know what they looked like?"

He shook his head. "They had masks on. As tall as you I think. They sounded Russian."

"Alright, good job Jason."

"They started talking to Mommy in Russian I think. They started yelling at her and I… I grabbed Carolina…"

"You were protecting your sister. That's really brave of you."

He gulped. "I…I sat right here. I heard a gunshot…and then I hid with Carolina so they couldn't see us. I guess they gave up and ran away but I saw they dropped my mommy's phone so I used it to call you."

At that point Tony could see the tears in the little boy's eyes. He sat next to him on the log and hugged him. "It's going to be okay buddy. We'll find those bad guys." He nodded and started crying, burying his face in Tony's shoulder. He looked helplessly at Ziva as she struggled with the fidgeting baby while he tried to comfort the little boy. Soon Gibbs walked over as the two started to quiet down.

"Take them back to NCIS. We can manage here."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS….**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Thank you SO much for reviewing and reading this! :) I also wanted to let you know that I started a collab fic with SmellythePirate and Burning Bridges97. It's called NCIS: Exposed, and it's about a reality show based on the everyday workings of everyone's favorite NCIS team. I would be so happy if you checked it out! s/8348694/1/NCIS_Exposed**

* * *

**Recap: **

**At that point Tony could see the tears in the little boy's eyes. He sat next to him on the log and hugged him. "It's going to be okay buddy. We'll find those bad guys." He nodded and started crying, burying his face in Tony's shoulder. He looked helplessly at Ziva as she struggled with the fidgeting baby while he tried to comfort the little boy. Soon Gibbs walked over as the two started to quiet down.**

**"Take them back to NCIS. We can manage here."**

* * *

Tony and Ziva exchanged worried glances as they brought the kids into the bullpen. Dealing with kids, for them, was bad enough. Dealing with children who had just witnessed a murder…that was an entirely different story. Ziva set Carolina down on the floor next to where her brother sat and went to the break room to get a blanket for them to sit on. Tony looked at Jason trying to comfort his sister. Tony sighed and sat down next to the two. Jason looked up at him.

"I…I was…"

Tony smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "She's not going to understand right now. She is just going to be sad for a while. Just like you are. She probably would like a hug though."

He gently pulled his sister closer to him, hugging her to his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, but Tony could hear what he said.

"Imma gonna keep you safe Carolina. I p-promise." Tony smiled to himself. This boy reminded him of himself…his heart broke for him. Tony knew exactly what he was going through.

"Jason…listen to me, okay?" He turned his head, hands still clasped onto his now-drowsy sister.

'Yeah?"

Tony chose his words carefully. "You can still protect your sister even when you're sad, okay? You can yell or cry if you need to. She won't care. I….I also had my mommy get hurt when I was little."

"Did…did you cry?"

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "…yeah…yeah I did Jason. And that's okay. You understand? You can be sad and protect your sister at the same time."

He nodded, his eyes wet with tears threatening to spill. He grasped onto his sister tight, and right before Tony spoke again Ziva came in with a blanket. She squatted down next to Tony and looked at Jason.

"Jason…do you think we should let Carolina sleep here? And maybe you can lie down next to her too, so she will have sweet dreams." He nodded slowly as he relinquished Carolina to Ziva, who took her securely in her arms. Tony laid out the blanket, and Ziva placed her down onto it, stroking her hair. Jason crawled over to lie down between his sister and Ziva. She stroked his hair softly, as best as she could mimic what his mother might have done. After a few moments he fell asleep and Ziva got up and walked to sit on Tony's desk. He came over and sat on his chair facing her. She looked concerned at him for a moment before she spoke.

"I…I heard what you said. It was sweet, Tony. I am sure you helped him. And you know I am here for you if you need me."

He ran his hand through his hair and looked away for a moment before looking back to stare directly into Ziva's eyes. "Thanks Zi. I know you are…I love you so much. I just….I thought that maybe if I said that he wouldn't stuff it down, you know?"

She stroked his cheek and moved to sit on his lap, hugging him tightly. "I know Tony. You know…" She twirled a hair on the nape of his neck before continuing. "If you need to…let it out too…I am here for you. And it does not make you any less of a man."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Ziva. How did I get so lucky?"

She laughed and kissed his lips chastely. "The real question, my love, is how did I?"

* * *

Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky, and McGee made their way back to headquarters. Palmer and Ducky went to autopsy, of course. McGee went to deliver the evidence to Abby, and Gibbs went up to see the Director. He strode past his assistant and burst his way through the door to find the Director in his usual spot behind his desk.

"Gibbs."

"Director. We need these kids' father back home. Has he been notified yet?"

He shook his head. "As we speak."

"Will he be able to get home? His kids need him."

Vance stared at him for a moment. "How did you even know he was deployed?"

Gibbs stared back at him. "How did you?"

"I have my ways."

"And I have McGee." They stared at each other for a moment before Gibbs spoke again. "So? Is he going to be able to come home?"

"I will see what I can do. In the meantime you locate the next-of-kin. Get back to me ASAP."

Gibbs nodded and left the office, all the while having his infamous gut telling him that there was more to this than meets the eye. Nevertheless, he walked across the balcony and looked down at his team - or, at least, part of it. The two children were resting on a blanket, and Ziva was cuddling with Tony. Normally he'd slap them silly for it, but he knew this was a difficult case – for both of them. Sighing to himself, the only thing he could think about was how perfect they'd look as a family. Would they be weird? Yes. Dysfunctional? Definitely. Happy? Absolutely.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…..**

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. Updates will be coming less frequent now since school is starting up again soon. I'm sorry! also this one is kind of short...*smiles sheepishly* **

* * *

**Recap:**

**The two children were resting on a blanket, and Ziva was cuddling with Tony. Normally he'd slap them silly for it, but he knew this was a difficult case – for both of them. Sighing to himself, the only thing he could think about was how perfect they'd look as a family. Would they be weird? Yes. Dysfunctional? Definitely. Happy? Absolutely.**

* * *

Gibbs made his way down the steps and stood in front of Tony and Ziva. They looked up sheepishly at him.

"Sorry boss I-"

"We were just-"

"Save it. Just try to find a next of kin."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other before Ziva spoke up.

"We, uh, we looked Gibbs. There is no next of kin. Parents only children, grandparents deceased. We were cashing on the father."

"It's banking, Zi." Tony gently corrected his wife. Gibbs grunted.

"Alright. Find out everything you can about the father, John Davis. I'm going to go see Ducky."

oOoOoOo

"Gibbs!" Ducky said as he and Palmer finished up with Amanda Davis, the victim's, body. "How did you know we had news for you?"

"My gut, Duck. What do you have?"

Ducky and Palmer exchanged sad glances before Ducky turned to Gibbs. "Jason's story matches up. She was shot, an instant death. I sent the bullets down to Abby."

"Thanks." Gibbs said as he turned around and made his way to the door.

"Gibbs, wait." Ducky ordered him. The silver haired man turned around and stared at him.

"What?"

"She was pregnant." Palmer said solemnly. "About 6 weeks."

"Wasn't her husband-"

"He was home on a break before switching bases. I took the liberty of checking into it." Ducky said sadly.

Gibbs left autopsy determined than ever to solve this case.

oOoOoOo

"Can I help you Abby?" Kelly asked the scientist as she prepared bullets for testing.

Abby smiled down at the little girl before shaking her head. "No I'm sorry. I don't want tyou to get hurt. Guns are dangerous." Shannon was in the cafeteria, and Abby offered to watch Kelly.

"But why does Daddy and Uncle Tony and McGee and Ziva have them then?"

"They have them to protect us from the bad guys. They have them so we don't have to. You can watch through the door while I shoot the guns, okay?"

Kelly nodded as Abby smiled and stepped through the door, making sure to lock it behind her so Kelly couldn't sneak in. She put on her yellow ear protectors and shot off a series of guns, making sure Kelly was still right where she let her. And she was. She was watching Abby with fascination. When Abby finished she went back into the main part of the lab with Kelly and proceeded to compare the bullets with Kelly sitting on the stool next to her. When Abby finally found a match, she swore. "Chyort voz'mi…" (*D*** it*)

oOoOoOo

Gibbs stormed his way past his team, all hard at work, and made his way up to the Director's office. He pushed through the door and opened his mouth to speak before someone else beat him to it.

"Special Agent Gibbs. We meet again." Gibbs recognized that voice. He turned around and was face to face with Tobias Fornell.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS….**

* * *

Gibbs looked at Tobias. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Fornell smiled lightly at him. "Is that any way to greet me, Gibbs? I can't just stop by for a chat?"

Gibbs glared at him lightly, and at that moment Director Vance spoke up. "Agent Fornell is here to give us information on a case."

"My case?"

The Director and Fornell looked at each other, and Gibbs didn't miss their barely masked worried faces.

"What about my case?"

"It's none of your concern, Special Agent Gibbs." Director Vance said sternly. Fornell turned and gave him an apologetic glance.

Much to the men's surprise, Gibbs nodded in understanding. "If you say so." He turned around and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Fornell looked at Vance. "That…was too easy."

"You think, Tobias?"

Fornell sighed to himself and sat down in front of Vance's desk. He looked at the Director expectantly. "I'm here. Now what do you _really_ want from me? I know it isn't about some lunch date," he chuckled.

"No offense, you're not my type Tobias – even if I wasn't married." The men laughed lightly for a moment before growing serious again.

"What am I here for?"

The Director opened his desk drawer and pulled out a confidential file, handing it off to him. "I need to know everything you know about this man. He's enlisted, but his records don't add up – it's like he didn't exist until 2 years ago. And soon, Fornell, Gibbs _will_ figure it out. So why don't you tell me what assignment he's on that got his wife killed."

"John Davis is an alias, yes." He paused for a moment before looking at the director again. "Whatever is said here, it stays between us."

"Of course."

"John Davis is an alias created by us about two years ago. If you ask his kids or – well, if you had _asked_ his wife, you would hear his name being 'Nicholas Drake'. He had an assignment, and to keep his cover he had him 'enroll' in the army."

"His cover for what?"

"Nicholas Drake was on assignment. His job was to assume the identity of a US solider that had valuable information regarding a new Russian strategy to stop their rogue agents and any terrorists in the area. As you know the Balkan region is very volatile. The plan was to trick the rogue agents into trying to obtain the information he "had". Of course there really was no vital information, it was just a ploy. Things went wrong when the rogues thought that he had information in his _house_ instead of on his person."

"Why would you use his real address for the mission?"

"For authenticity. Our cover isn't blown, though. Now they will just try to get information from him – and when they do, they'll be caught."

"How long is this supposed to take?"

"We don't know."

"Any ideas, Fornell? That man has two kids who just lost their Mom. They need their father."

"I know. But we spoke to him, and a., it's too late to abort this without raising suspicion. And b., even if we could find a way to, he doesn't want to. This is personal for him."

"Then what are we supposed to do with those kids? Social services?"

"Too dangerous, Leon. Those kids are vulnerability. And even if they could handle it over there, Drake would not have agreed to continue the mission unless we placed his kids in protective custody immediately."

Vance nodded. "I understand. But I'm not going to have one of my best-"

"On the contrary, Director. These kids could have God knows who after them so they could be used as a bargaining chip to gain the so-called "information" their father has. They need to be watched by the best." Fornell said this for two reasons. First of all, those kids really did need their protection. And secondly – it would be a distraction to Gibbs' team, which would be beneficial in making sure that Gibbs didn't dig too deep.

oOoOoOo

As soon as Gibbs left the office he stampeded down the central stairs and walked into the squad room to find his team hard at work. He sat down abruptly at his desk, angrily hitting his computer screen when the three looked up at him, nobody saying a word. Soon Jason and Carolina started to wake up, and Tony, Ziva, and McGee looked up at each other worriedly. They were never used to dealing with kids – and they were much easier to handle while they were sleeping.

Jason sat up and rubbed his eyes with clumsy fists before looking around the squad room. Gibbs was – well, Gibbs-like. Tony and McGee had widened their eyes at each other – which forced Ziva to unconsciously fall into the instinctive maternal role every women has in herself somewhere .

She got up from her desk and the two men watched in astonishment as the ex-Mossad assassin transformed into a mother-like figure Before their very eyes. She walked over to where the kids were sitting and she sat down right next to them, cross-legged on the floor.

"How long was I sleeping?" Jason asked Ziva sleepily.

"Just a few hours. Are you hungry?"

He nodded and Ziva looked over at Gibbs, who nodded. "How about we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

He smiled and stood up, taking the hand Ziva offered him. As they started to walk away he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"How about her?" He pointed to his sister, who had started to look around at the new environment around her and familiarize herself with it.

"We can bring her something back."

"But she…" At this Tony and McGee looked up and saw the concern for his sister in his face. Tony spoke up to comfort him. "Your sister is safe here, I promise. Maybe if you're a good boy Ziva will take you down the street and let you buy something fun when she buys your sister's food." He looked up at Ziva and smirked at her as she scowled back at him.

Jason smiled. "Okay Tony."

Ziva smiled gratefully t him, and once the two of them were out of sight both men went back to work trying to get a lead on the "Russian" men Jason had heard. Neither of them could even be sure they were actually Russian – the little boy wasn't exactly the most reliable source.

"What did Vance say Boss?" Tony asked him.

Gibbs looked up at him. "He's talking to Fornell."

This caused McGee to look up for whatever was causing him to type furiously into the computer. "Fornell? That can only mean one thing…"

"This whole situation just got a whole lot more complicated." Tony said.

"No kidding Tony." McGee rolled his eyes at the senior field agent, who in turn scowled at him. Ignoring him, McGee asked Gibbs, "So what are we going to do now?"

The boss drummed his fingers on his desk for a moment before looking up at the two agents and smirking. "Now we wait."

"For what exactly?"

Gibbs' smile just grew wider as he didn't answer McGee and turned back to his desk. He knew Vance would tell him. Not willingly, of course – but he would.

oOoOoOo

Ziva and Jason sat down at a table for two next to the window overlooking the Navy Yard. Ziva had bought a slice of pizza for him and a salad for herself, and each of them had a bottle of water. Ziva watched him like a hawk, without even realizing what she was doing. She made sure he took small enough bites and that he chewed enough before he swallowed. She made sure he wiped his saucy little fingers on a napkin before touching anything.

"Is it good?" She asked him, trying to strike up conversation with the fragile little boy who seemed way too happy to be in full understanding of his new reality.

He nodded and grinned, kicking his feet back and forth lightly. "Is that good?"

She smiled. "Yes it is. Do you know what your sister like to eat for lunch?" She asked him partly to just talk to him, but also because she really had no idea what kind of baby food to buy for his little sister.

"She likes chocolate."

Ziva's eyes widened and grinned. "She can't eat chocolate yet, Jason. She doesn't have enough teeth."

"She like chocolate pudding. For dessert."

"What does she like to eat for lunch and dinner?"

He shrugged. "I dunnno. But she doesn't really like to eat that stuff. She likes dessert the bestest."

Ziva smiled, finding that this was the first time she got to correct someone _else's _English – though it was only a five year old's. "You mean 'best'. And alright, we will just have to get her something that looks good I guess. There's a supermarket about a minute away from here. Would you like to come with me?"

He grinned. "Yes."

oOoOoOo

Vance hung up the phone after asking for Special Agent Gibbs. He dreaded this conversation, because he knew Gibbs would find a way to find out what was going on – or at least a bit of it.

No more than five minutes past before Gibbs entered the office. "Director."

"Gibbs."

"You gonna tell me what's going on now?"

Vance sighed to himself. "Not exactly. I need a few good agents to have protective custody over the two kids."

"For how long?"

"Undetermined."

"There is no way I'm sacrificing two of my agents for a reason I don't know about."

Now to one that didn't know the dynamics of the Vance/Gibbs relationship, they would be shocked at someone speaking to their superior like that. However, this was second nature to the two, and the Director only sighed to himself in response.

"The father is on an undercover FBI mission. He was not discovered, however, so the mission is still taking place. We need your team to watch those kids."

"What's the mission?"

"Classified." Gibbs just stared at Vance for what seemed like an eternity. "It's a mission involving fake information used to lure rogue Russian agents out in the open. For some reason they thought the information was at his house, and that's how this happened."

"Why did-"

"No idea. It is the FBI, after all." Vance chuckled before continuing. "Regardless, I'm assigning Jason and Carolina the protective custody of Special Agents DiNozzo and David. This agency requires having at least two agents on duty, and I believe they're the best fit."

Gibbs started to open his mouth, but Vance cut him off. "That's it Gibbs. Inform those two, please. You're dismissed."

oOoOoOo

Ziva and Jason rode the elevator back up to their floor, Jason with his hands clutching a new Thomas train, and Ziva's hands grasping a brown grocery bag filled with a few jars of baby food. They walked into the squad room to find Tony and McGee, but Gibbs nowhere in sight.

"I bought a few different kinds, I do not know what she will like." Ziva said as she took out four jars of baby food." Tony and McGee just nodded dumbly at the new Ziva as Jason went to sit by his sister. They were both started staring t her reading labels on tiny jars of mush until she looked up at them.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both said all too quickly.

Ziva was about to say something in response, but before she could Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, David, I need to talk to you two. And Ziva - you're going to need a lot more food than that," he smirked, pointing to the four tiny jars on her desk.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…**

* * *

**Recap: **

**"I bought a few different kinds; I do not know what she will like." Ziva said as she took out four jars of baby food." Tony and McGee just nodded dumbly at the new Ziva as Jason went to sit by his sister. They were both started staring at her reading labels on tiny jars of mush until she looked up at them.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing." They both said all too quickly.**

**Ziva was about to say something in response, but before she could Gibbs walked into the bullpen.**

**"DiNozzo, David, I need to talk to you two. And Ziva - you're going to need a lot more food than that," he smirked, pointing to the four tiny jars on her desk.**

* * *

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the wait. I really didn't mean to do that. All I can say is that I got busy and life got in the way - and when it didn't I was either too tired to write or I didn't know what to write. With that said I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Please review! It'll give me motivation to help me update quicker this time!**

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and McGee stared as Gibbs turned around and walked to the elevator, gesturing for them to follow. Confused looks crossed their faces as the two rose and followed Gibbs, leaving McGee to care for Jason and give Carolina food (or at least attempt to).

The elevator doors closed and the emergency stop button was hit, as per usual. The younger agents turned to Gibbs.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's wrong boss?"

"Director Vance has put you two on security detail. According to him social services isn't safe enough."

The two were shocked into silence for a few moments before Tony finally spoke up. "For how long?"

"Are they in serious danger?"

Gibbs held up a hand to quiet the fury of questions he knew were coming. "First of all, this wasn't my idea. Vance wants the best, and he thinks you two are it. We don't know how long, and they could be."

Tony and Ziva stared at each other and Gibbs as this new information sunk in.

"Hey, just think of it as practice for when you two have kids." Gibbs chuckled.

"But we have to work cases…"

"We can't be chasing down suspects with two children…"

"…who aren't even ours…"

"that depend on us to keep them safe…"

"from a danger we know nothing about."

Silence consumed the elevator until Tony spoke again.

"What about the father? Aren't they getting him back from overseas?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not yet. He's on a top-secret mission and can't break his cover."

"And there's no other family?"

"We checked, remember? And even if there was they can't keep them safe. Abby will watch them while you're out of the building, but other than that they have to be your responsibility until…until we figure something out. They need you."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They were terrified yet determined. They would protect those kids as if they were their own.

"Where do we sign?" Tony asked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

It didn't work.

oOoOoOo

Other than the news the day went by slowly, so by the time five o'clock rolled around Gibbs let everyone go home early. He wanted to give Tony and Ziva some time to ease Jason and Carolina into their new reality, and he wanted to get home to Shannon and Kelly as quick as he could. This was the first time they had not come to work with him, and he wanted to make sure they were safe. He would make sure they were not hurt again, if it is the last thing he does.

McGee gathered up his things quickly, muttered quick "goodbyes", and scurried down to Abby's lab.

He walked in to find her favorite music blaring, and his girlfriend adjusting her black dress in the back of the lab. She sensed he was there and turned around, smiling as she walked over to him. She wore a simple yet elegant black dress, knee length with a corset back. She had her hair down for once; she wore silver studded earrings and black platform shoes.

"Wow," he said as he took in her appearance. "You look…."

"Fabulous? Gorgeous? Sexy?" Abby asked him flirtatiously.

He grinned. "All of the above." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "And you look beautiful too."

"You don't look too bad yourself." She winked.

McGee smiled and held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

McGee walked Abby up to her doorstep as a gentleman would. She turned to him and smiled. "That was fun, McGee. Thanks."

"Thank you."

The two were silent for a minute, just enjoying each other's presence. They had had a good night. McGee and Abby went to a new fancy Italian restaurant and just spent the night talking. Talking about everything. They just enjoyed each other's company, and that, for the both of them, was the best date they could have.

"You want to come in?" Abby asked, taking his hand.

"Of course."

She squeezed his hand playfully and turned around, unlocking the door. She led him inside, and he kicked the door closed behind him.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs walked through his front door and called out his girls' names. "Shannon! Kelly! I'm home!"

There was no answer.

He tried to remain calm. And usually Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the epitome of calm. His agent could be disarming a bomb right next to him and he would not even break a sweat.

But not when it came to those two.

He took out his gun and walked around the first floor of the house. He opened the door to the basement. He even checked the backyard.

There was nothing there.

Growing more worried by the minute he walked up the steps. He didn't hear a sound as he went from room to room. Finally he opened the last door leading to Kelly's room and let out a breath of air he had not known he was holding. There on his daughter's bed lay Shannon and Kelly, snuggled up under her new pink comforter fast asleep. Smiling he put his gun back in his holster and backed out of the room, shutting the door closed behind them. He walked across the hallway to the master bedroom. Gibbs put down his holster and badge on the nightstand and lay down on the bed, flat on his back, shutting his eyes. He still was not used to being in this bed, in this room – or even just being upstairs. He wasn't used to having two girls to come home to. And he hoped that he would never get used to it, because he loved this feeling of freshness and newness it evoked.

oOoOoOo

McGee and Gibbs had left the squad room, bidding them silent "good lucks." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and communicated without words, as they had been accustomed to doing since they first laid eyes on each other. After a few moments Ziva subtlety nodded to Tony, who then turned his attention to Jason.

"Jason?" He asked the little boy, whose head turned to meet Tony's eyes.

"Yeah?"

Tony gestured for him to come over to his desk. He did, and waited patiently for him to start speaking. Ziva looked on as Tony took in a deep breath and put on a fake smile. "Listen. Your Dad is on a really important assignment right now. He's trying to stop a bunch of bad guys. He…" Tony couldn't do it. He couldn't explain to the boy that his father abandoned him, albeit for a very good and legitimate reason. Because it didn't matter to Jason that his father did not have a choice, or that he was in too deep. All he would get from that is that his father abandoned him and his sister with a bunch of strangers right after they lost their mom. He did not know how to explain it to him without breaking his heart.

And he knew just how horrible that feeling of abandonment felt.

Tony tried to gather his thoughts and speak, but he could not form the words that would make it okay for him.

Ziva saw him struggling and quickly intervened.

"Jason?" She said, drawing his attention away from Tony. He walked over to her and went around her desk, standing right in front of her.

"Can we leave now?"

She looked at him and stroked his hair. She was so engrossed that she failed to notice Tony watching her.

"Listen to me. Your father had a very important job to do, and…and now that your mom…now that she…went to heaven, he needs to finish it so you and Carolina can be safe. That means he cannot come home yet. He still loves you very much and he is trying to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

He nodded, the reality of his new situation beginning to finally dawn on him. He looked up at Ziva with wet eyes. "So…Mommy's not coming back then, right?"

Ziva's heart broke for the poor boy. Without even thinking about it she reached for him, pulling him onto her lap and snuggling him against her chest. He started to cry softly into her shoulder; she rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to him. When he quieted he leaned away from her and she brushed the hair away from his tear-stained face. Both she and Tony knew all too well that this would not be the last time they comforted him.

"No, sweetheart, she isn't. But your Dad is fighting to work as fast as he can to come home to you and your sister. But until his job is done, you and your sister would be safe if you stayed with Tony and I at our apartment. Do you think that would be okay?"

Jason looked at his sister, then at Tony. He thought about it for a moment (as if he had a choice) and then turned back to look at Ziva.

"Yeah, I think so."

Ziva hugged him. She glanced at Tony, who smiled softly at her in thanks.

"Then let us go home."

Tony got up to grab Carolina and gather their things. NCIS had provided them with some basic furniture and items they would need to take care of the children and had already put them in their apartment. They all gathered their things. Ziva took Jason's hand and Tony carried Carolina to the elevator. Stepping in, the couple looked at each other.

_Here goes nothing._

oOoOoOo

They did not get home until seven. The four decided to stop at a diner to grab some dinner. Neither Tony nor Ziva felt like cooking, and they wanted the transition to be as 'okay' as possible. Both knew the hard hours would be at bedtime though.

They walked through the door and set down their things. Ziva immediately went to set Carolina down on the rug, while Jason stood awkwardly in the doorway. Tony, after putting the backpacks down, chuckled. "Jason, this is your home now for the time being. Relax, okay? Why don't you take off your shoes?"

The boy nodded and kicked his shoes off. He sat down on the couch.

"You two must be tired. It has been a long day for everyone. Why don't you skip your baths tonight and sleep, you can take them tomorrow." Ziva suggested. She wanted to get them to bed as quickly as possible. She needed to talk to Tony.

Tony and Ziva threw on their own pajamas, and then they slowly but surely got them ready for bed. They managed to get them into their pajamas and to brush their teeth and hair. NCIS had provided a crib for Carolina, and the spare bedroom in the apartment would suit Jason's needs just fine.

The one year old was not hard to put to sleep. It was Jason that was the problem.

Ziva and Tony both sat by his bed with a nightlight on. Tony read him a story; Ziva even sung him a song. What he really wanted no one could give him. What he really wanted was his Mom.

Jason lay in bed, twisting and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. Ziva stroked his hair and tried to settle him.

Eventually he stopped moving. "She won't be mad, right? That I'm living with you guys now?"

Tony answered him. "No she won't be. She'll be happy you're safe. And remember, she is always looking down on you and watching over you. She might have gone to heaven, but she will _always_ be with you."

Jason nodded sleepily, the activity of the day finally getting to him. When they were absolutely sure he was sleeping they stood ad left the room, closing the door behind them.

Ziva took Tony's hand and led him to their bedroom. She sat down on the bed in silence, pulling him down next to her. He stroked her outer thigh as she looked up at him.

"Tony…"

"Ziva…thank you. I didn't know what to say to him. Whenever I opened my mouth to explain to him why his father was basically abandoning him all I could think about was…"

"…your father."

He nodded and put his right hand on her cheek, kissing her forehead.

"Tony…I know. And I am sorry you had to deal with that as a child, especially so soon after your mother died. Whenever you want to talk about it, I am here. Look at me."

He refocused his eyes on her. Ziva took his face in both of her hands as she spoke her next words. "I will _never_ leave you, Tony. I love you."

Tony nodded again, unable to speak as emotions overwhelmed him. He brought his lips closer to hers, almost touching as he whispered to her. "Thank you, Ziva. I love you so much."

Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. Tony had been vulnerable with Ziva, and she had eased his most-hidden fears. The walls between them were coming down, stone by stone. The kiss escalated slowly. Tony turned slightly and wrapped his arms around Ziva's small waist. She put her hands behind him and played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Tony gently pushed Ziva down to lie flat on her back, their lips never parting as they slowly ravished each other, savoring every part inch, desperately trying to stay quiet. They were not used to having kids in the house when they had regular sex – let alone when they made love.

They broke away when they needed oxygen too badly. Tony and Ziva gazed into each other's eyes in silence for a moment before Tony leaned down to whisper with hot breath in her ear, sending shivers already down her spine. "And I'm going to show you just how much I do."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not completely thrilled with this chapter, (actually I don't really like it at all) but I know an update is long overdue and I hd to write something fluffy after that episode last night, so I hope you enjoy :P And I am sorry updates are slow. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...or Shabbat Shalom WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED THAT WAY...just saying.**

Ziva woke up to find Tony's arm wrapped protectively around her. She smiled as she carefully unraveled herself from him and got off the bed. She checked the clock on the nightstand – 5:00, as per usual. It seemed as though however long she lived in America, there were some Israeli habits she just could not break – one of which is waking up before dawn. She grabbed her phone and checked her voicemail (she had one from Gibbs) as she walked into the bathroom.

_"Hey Ziver, it's late, so you'll probably get this in the morning. You and Tony stay home today – help the kids get adjusted. And yes, that's an order. I'll call you if anything comes up McGee and I can't handle."_

Surprised, Ziva did a 180° and crawled back into bed. There was now no reason to get up this early – even for her – and she knew she would need every minute of sleep she could get today. Stealthily she reached across Tony and turned off his alarm, and then she slipped back under his strong arm. She smiled when he instinctively tightened his grip on her immediately. Then slowly she drifted back to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Jason woke up startled. He was in an unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar bed, with unfamiliar people. He got out of bed and wandered out of his room to the living area where he switched on the tv. Of course he remembered what had happened yesterday – it would prove to be impossible to forget. Slowly he curled up into the oversized sofa and flipped through Tony's HD channels before settling on Spongebob. He needed something to cheer him up today.

oOoOoOo

Ziva heard her crying and her eyes shot open. She practically ran out of bed to assess the threat and see what was wrong - waking Tony up in the process.

"Zi! What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"Carolina is crying and I do not know why." She said as she picked her up from her crib and rocked her slowly, trying to comfort her.

For a moment Tony just stared at the sight: Ziva, the love of his life, trying to comfort a little baby. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Did you change her and feed her?"

Ziva stopped rocking her for a second and mentally gibbs-slapped herself. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" She sighed and walked out of the room. Tony chuckled - before realizing what time it was. He jumped out of bed and ran to catch up to Ziva. "Ziva! Gbbs is going to kill us we're so late and we have to get the kids ready too and-"

She smiled. "Tony, relax. Gibbs gave us the day off, so I shut off your alarm. He wante to give us a day to...orient ourselves."

"Oh," Tony realized, slowly ctahcing on as he noticed Jason on the couch.

"Hey!" He said, turning his attention to the little boy. "Whatcha watching?"

"Spongebob." He answered calmly and without enthusiasm. And for someone who was usually filled with it, Tony immedietely sensed that this was going to be a long day.

"Can I join you?"

Jason nodded, and Tony plopped down on the couch next to him, hoisting his feet up on the bench.

"Actually, i think we should have Ziva join us too, if you dont mind. But you're going to have to help me explain why the jokes are so funny - she's a little slow on the whole 'cultural ref-"

"I heard that!" Ziva laughed and carried Carolina over to them. She set her down on the rug and took her place next to Tony, snuggling into his chest. "Or have you forgotten I have ninja-senses?"

Tony winked at Jason. "Oh I haven't forgotten, believe me." He and Jason laughed.

"Fine. Then I guess I just won't tell you what I'm making for breakfast."

This caught the attention of even Carolina. "What is it Ziva?" Jason asked seriously. Tony looked on with equal inquiry.

"Pancakes." She shrugged, hiding a smile.

Tony turned to Jason with a huge smile on his face. "Did I hear her right?!"

"I think so!"

Tony turned to her. "What kind of pancakes, my ninja?"

She batted her eyelashes playfully at him. "What kind would you like?"

The boys said in unison: "Chocolate chip!"

Ziva laughed. "Okay, if you say so. We must run to the store though, because we don't have anymore."

Tony turned to Jason. "That okay with you?"

He nodded. "Let's go right now!"

Tony and Ziva laughed. "You know what? Why don't you help Carolina get dressed, and the n you can get ready. I need to talk to Tony for a minute."

Jason nodded and took Carolina out of the room.

"You really think that's a good idea?"

Ziva brushed it off. "Oh, it's alright. I'll fix them later. I just wanted to say that you're really great with him."

Tony smiled. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Ziva chuckled. "Well thanks. And now we better get ready to go."

oOoOoOo

They entered the store - Tony pushing the cart, which contained both Carolina and Jason. Ziva walked next to him, scanning the store for any potential threats. She was to direct Tony away from any area she deemed threatening discreetly.

Smiling they made their way to the baking supplies aisle. Ziva smiled as she reached down and grabbed two bags of chocolate chips and a bag of flour. Tony rose his eyebrows in question as she did so.

"Since we have the day off, we should bake cookies to take to work tomorrow."

He nodded in understanding, and Jason and Carolina were excited. "With lots and lots of sugar?"

Tony laughed. "Of course! You can't have cookies without lots and lots of sugar. Don't worry- I'll make sure she puts enough in." Tony winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. They decided that since they were there, they'd pick up a few more supplies they'd need. Tony and Ziva picked up some chicken, macaroni and cheese, vegetables (much to the kids' dismay), and some bread and cold-cuts to make sandwiches out of.

When they finished paying and were about to head out the door, Ziva suddenly stopped the cart. "Tony."

His face showed alarm. "Yes?"

"Can you wait here for a second? I will...pull the car up to the front."

He nodded slowly. "Yes. Call me, okay?"

She nodded. "It might be nothing. I just want to be sure."

Ziva left, and walked slowly and carefully across the parking lot, one hand on her gun in her holster. As she approached the car she could see the someone parked in the car opposite hers, watching her carefully. Quickly she pretended to drop something nd bent down to look under the car, making sure there were no bombs. She then opened the car door and looked around. After assuring herself everything was fine, she backed out and oulled the car out in front - and what relief it was to see the three of them standing right where she left them.

Tony first helped Jason and Carolina into the car, and then loaded the packages in the back. Ziva didn't want to leave the driver's seat unoccupied just in case. When Tony was finished he closed the trunk ad walked over to the driver's side. "Zi," he said under his breath. "Let me drive. I think we might have a tail, and I need to confirm it and lose it."

Silently she nodded and got out of the car, switching sides with him. He turned the engine back on and drove away - making sure to lose the tail in the process.

oOoOoOo

"Tony! You're putting in too much sugar!" Ziva laughed as she tried to grab the spoon from him right before he hoisted it above his head playfully. He turned to Jason and Carolina who were watching in amusement.

"What do you guys think?"

"More!" they both said, laughing.

Tony looked at her as if this proved his point.

"No, Tony. It's not going to come out right!" She knew it was a losing battle, but she didn't care.

He shook his head. "Are you the only one who knows how to cook around here? I'll have you know that the DiNozzo family recipe for chocolate chip cookies is second-to-none."

"Mhmmm." Ziva smiled at him. "Fine, fine, make it your way. But when they don't come out good don't blame me."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her, making Jason laugh.

Ziva's mouth dropped open in amusement.

He winked at her. 'Don't worry Ziva. I mean, unless you can't handle the sweetness of the Tony DiNozzo cookies, of course. In that case, Jason and I will eat them all for ya, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I can handle them just fine, Tony. It's you I'm worried about."

He smiled mischievously. "It's settled then. More sugar!"

Ziva laughed in resignation as he and Jason finished off the recipe.

"Okay. Now since these aren't going to be ready for a while, how about we get ready for bed now? By the time we're done I'm sure they'll be time to try one before we go to bed." Tony suggested.

"Okay," Jason said. Ziva smiled at Tony as he took him to give him a bath, and Ziva took Carolina.

About an hour later, they were finally done an ready for bed.

"Wait! Before you sleep!" Tony exclaimed, running towards the kitchen and selecting three small cookies from the cooling rack Ziva had placed them on earlier. "Here!"

He gave one to Jason, and gave a tiny piece to Carolina. He gave Ziva one, and he took one for himself. "Ready?" He said once everyone had one. Jason stared at him, cookie in hand. "Go!" Jason ate it immediately, followed by Tony, and then Ziva.

When they were done Tony and Ziva put them to bed again. They had decided to move Carolina's crib into Jason's room - it might make him feel more at home - and it would give them a little more privacy. Eventually, when they both fell asleep they practically tiptoed out of the room.

They went into their room and shut the door. Tony turned around sharply and pinned Ziva to the door. "Finally."

Ziva chuckled. "Tony..." She was unable to finish her sentence as Tony kissed down her neck.

"Yes?" He mumbled, still focusing entirely on the beautiful woman in front of him.

"...nevermind."

"Good answer." He held her arms above her loosely with one hand while the other trailed down her side, and his lips were on hers. He kissed her hungrily, mercilessly. She wrapped one leg around him and kissed him back - but it was crystal clear he had won the fight for dominance this time. He broke away and hoisted her up; she put her other leg around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He set her down carefully and climbed back on top of her.

"I guess I should let you have lots of sugar more often," she mumbled against him.

He laughed. "Well, I saw you enjoy it too." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Can you handle this, now, Special Agent David?"

He sent shivers down her back. "I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi everyone! I guess y'all are wondering where I've been for the past 2…err… 3 months. For those readers that are still reading this who I haven't scared away, thank you: ) I'm sorry it's been so long….to be honest I just haven't really had time or been in the mood to write. But I'm kind of getting back into it now, so you should hopefully see more of me around after AP exams and finals and intense studying ends. Anyway, I'm feeling this story is coming to an end…this will probably be the last chapter. When I started it last year it was my first time writing a multi-chapter fic, so it has kind of been a learning process for me. I've improved tremendously on my writing since then, so I'd like to just start over with a clean slate with a new story. Who knows? At some point I might return to this and write a sequel, but for now I think I've been with this story long enough. So thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing this, and I hope you'll return and read (and enjoy!) my next story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters…**

A week passed, then two. Tony and Ziva learned fairly quickly how to manage bringing Jason and Carolina to work with them. Discovering how to care for them at the apartment took a little longer, but the two agents managed, as they always did.

As they made sure Jason and Carolina were as comfortable as they could be, the team made great progress with the case. Abby had found fingerprints linking the killer to the mother – it was actually a simple investigation. The murderer was indeed a Russian man who was an enemy of their father, just like the team had initially thought.

Today, unbeknownst to the children, was going to be an amazing day. Their father had finished his mission a few days ago and had arrived back to the United States at dawn. Tony and Ziva prepared the kids like normal and drove them to the NCIS headquarters though; the plan was for them to meet their Dad in the squad room.

As the two prepared the kids in the morning, they both felt a sense of disappointment that neither wanted to confront or talk about. The truth is, they had enjoyed spending time and taking care of them. They, much to their surprise, loved the idea of being somebody's protector and teacher, keeping them physically and emotionally safe. Perhaps it came hand in hand with their jobs; they were each other's backup, partner, protector. This experience had planted a small seed of want to be parents in the (near) future.

They made their way to the elevators at the headquarters and proceeded up to the squad room floor. Tony and Ziva tried to maintain stoic looks on their faces, but they could not help but steal glances at each other and smile as the kids went out of the elevator and headed to what would be the first happy day they've had in a long time.

Tony and Ziva trailed behind them as the four went to the team's bullpen. Gibbs, McGee, and Abby were standing next to the kids' father, who was standing facing away from the entrance to the squad room.

Jason, being older, was the first to recognize his Dad with his back turned away from them. His jaw dropped open and a huge smile graced his young face.

"DAD?!" He yelled, not yet old enough to have inhibitions about screaming in public areas. At the sound of her father's name, Carolina grinned and started squealing. Jason grabbed his sister's arm and ran over to where his Dad was. His father turned around and the kids _jumped_ on top of him. He hugged them tight to his chest, one in each arm and kissed them over and over again.

"I'm here guys, I'm here. I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too Daddy." Jason replied, digging his head into his father's shoulder.

"I know. I'm not leaving again, I promise. I love you two so much; we're going to get through this together."

The three stayed there, in the middle of the bullpen, hugging as the Gibbs team looked on. After a minute or two the father stood up and released his two kids. He walked up to Tony and Ziva and shook their hands. "Thank you, both of you, for protecting my children and taking care of them these past two weeks. I can tell you've been great with them. You'll make wonderful parents together someday."

Tony and Ziva thanked him politely, but when Gibbs and McGee escorted them to the elevator they smiled at each other and communicated in that way only they could. If this had occurred a year ago, they both would have laughed it off. Something was different this time though. This time they did not shy away from the topic of children or brush over it with a joke. This time, they were ready to discuss it. This time, they were open to the possibility. And more importantly, this time, they might even be willing to try.


End file.
